Полукровка
by RomyVolturi
Summary: История Ренесми Каллен спустя десять лет после событий Рассвета.
1. Chapter 1

**Глава 1.**

**Прогулки под луной**

**POV Ренесми**

****  
Над городом незаметно сгустились сумерки. В Форксе наступила все еще по-летнему теплая, первая в этом году тихая сентябрьская ночь. Мы с моим лучшим другом Джейкобом Блеком, как это обычно бывало каждый вечер, до поздней ночи гуляли в лесу. Сегодня днем была небольшая гроза, поэтому теперь воздух вокруг был насквозь пропитан ароматом озоновой свежести и знакомым с самого раннего детства запахом, вымоченной под дождем вечно зеленой хвои, растущих в округе столетних елей и сосен. Полная луна, намертво застывшая в небе, ярко освещала собой узкую тропинку, по которой мы шли.

Я, сидела верхом на огромном рыжем волке, который не спеша, аккуратно ступал по опавшей на землю, пожелтевшей листве близ стоящих деревьев, неумолимо сминая ее под собой своими большими лохматыми лапами. Сложно было поверить в то, что уже наступила осень. Мой последний год обучения в средней школе Форкса. Подумать только – выпускной класс! Время беспощадно ко мне - я слишком быстро расту. В свои десять лет я уже выгляжу на шестнадцать, и теперь так будет всегда.

Тропинка, уводящая нас вглубь леса, с каждым шагом становилась все менее и менее различима. Джейкоб, тяжело вздохнув, остановился. Он повернул голову в мою сторону и посмотрел на меня. В лунном свете я отчетливо видела в его волчьих глазах свое отражение. Насмешливо улыбнувшись ему, я наклонилась вперед и игриво почесала у него за ухом. Джейк недовольно фыркнул и тут же с легкостью сбросил меня со своей спины. Я отскочила на несколько метров и обиженно зарычала. Джейкоб тем временем, продолжил наступать, время от времени показывая мне свои острые клыки. "С этим парнем шутки плохи," - подумала я перед тем, как он приготовился к атаке и прыгнул. Скорость вампира, данная мне от природы, как всегда спасла меня от сильных когтей Джейкоба, и я ловко увернулась из-под его мощных лап. Зацепившись за нижнюю ветку, я без труда забралась на рядом стоящее дерево и спустя несколько секунд уже была на его вершине.

Вид был просто потрясающий. У меня дух захватывало, когда я с высоты смотрела на освещенную в лунном свете кристально чистую воду в заливе, на растущие в низине деревья и небольшую опушку леса, на которой когда-то встречались мои родители. Мне будет всего этого не хватать. Форкс, пляж Ла-Пуш, походы с Эллис по магазинам Порт-Анжелеса и Сиэтла, моя школа – все это совсем скоро превратиться в одно светлое воспоминание о счастливом и безмятежном детстве. Все было уже решено. Как только я окончу школу, мы на какое-то время уедем из Форкса. Папа говорит, что люди начинают замечать, то, что мы не такие как все.

– Несси! – донесся до меня, голос Джейка. Он уже обратился в человека: – Спускайся вниз, «маленькое чудовище»! – Я закатила глаза и принялась медленно спускаться вниз. Джейк любил дразнить меня, называя меня своим «маленьким чудовищем» из озера. В его глазах я все еще была ребенком: – Несси! Ну, наконец–то! – театрально закатывая глаза, сказал Джейк, когда я уже почти спустилась вниз. – Я уж думал, что ты там ночевать собралась. – Он стоял недалеко от моего спасительного дерева и весело улыбаясь, смотрел на меня. Наша шуточная драка, как обычно, загнала меня на макушку дерева.

– Слезай! – сказал он, протягивая мне руку. Я лишь, улыбнувшись, помотала головой и сев на самую нижнюю ветку, повисла на ней вниз головой. Мои длинные вьющиеся волосы свободно спадали вниз и почти касались невысокой травы, росшей рядом с деревом. Улыбка на лице Джейка стала еще шире. Я, принялась медленно раскачиваться на ветке, в то время как он начал говорить мне что-то про защиту и нападение, а я, лишь мило улыбаясь ему, легкомысленно пропускала мимо ушей все его наставления. Мне было не до этого. Джейкоб был без его рубашки, в одних только шортах, и я сама не зная почему, не могла отвести глаз от его безупречно загорелого тела. Оно было совершенным….

– Что? – вдруг совершенно серьезно спросил Джейк. Наверное, он заметил то, как я на него смотрю. Взгляд полный обожания. Я невольно покраснела. Мне всегда было интересно действительно ли Джейк, не замечает того, что нравится мне, или же он просто делает вид, что я для него все та же маленькая «Несси», какой он впервые меня увидел. Порой его «отеческая» опека становилась просто невыносимой, мне хотелось встать и во весь голос закричать о том, что я уже больше не ребенок. Я выросла! И я хочу, чтобы ко мне перестали относиться, как к маленькой девочке, и наконец начали бы воспринимать меня всерьез.

– Ничего. – Смущенно улыбнувшись, я спрыгнула с дерева. У меня внезапно закружилась голова, и почти потеряв равновесие, я чуть не упала. Горло тот час же сдавил острый приступ голода. Жажда крови. Последний раз, я охотилась неделю назад. Человеческая еда никогда не насыщала меня полностью. Кровь, же напротив, придавала сил.

– Яблоко от яблони… – тут же расхохотался Джейкоб. Наверняка он вспомнил, какой неуклюжей была моя мама до превращения в вампира. Белла Каллен – моя любимая мамочка. Она уехала всего на неделю, а я уже дико по ней соскучилась. Бабушка Рене пригласила ее немного погостить у нее в Нью-Йорке.  
– Прекрати! – обиженно прошипела я и, подойдя к нему, изо всех сил толкнула его в грудь. Джейк даже не пошатнулся, когда я попыталась приложить к удару всю свою силу. Его совершенное во всех отношениях тело было подобно преступной скале.

– Даже не подумаю! – насмешливо сказал Джейк, и одной рукой ловко стиснул мои руки у меня за спиной. Я удивленно смотрела на него. Раньше он никогда себе такого не позволял. Я уже собиралась сказать ему, что мне больно, как вдруг Джейк медленно наклонился ко мне и его горячие губы едва касались моих.

– Эй, ребята! – послышался позади нас голос Сета. Проклятье! Джейк тот час же отпустил меня, и мы оба как ошпаренные отскочили друг от друга. Я покраснела. – Не помешал? – с улыбкой на лице спросил Сет.

– Нет, конечно, нет. – Пробормотал себе под нос Джейк и неуверенно глянул в мою сторону. Должно быть, ему было так же неловко, как и мне.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – поинтересовался он у Сета, не зная, куда спрятать руки.

– Мы с ребятами собирались попрыгать со скалы. – Просто ответил Сет. Должно быть, он уже забыл, о том, как бестактно прервал нас. – Хочешь с нами?

О, да! Прыжки со скалы. Ну что может быть лучше? Я видела, как у Джейка тут же загорелись глаза. Это была его страсть. Ну, сами понимаете, дикий адреналин и все такое. Что ж придется мне сегодня одной возвращаться домой. Несправедливо заставлять Джейка выбирать между мной и адреналином. Он в любом случае выберет второе.

****

Способность видеть сны - вот что, кроме всего прочего, в действительности отличает меня от других, настоящих вампиров. Ночью, когда мой разум погружается в глубокий сон, на смену необоримой реальности внешнего мира приходят сладкие мечты. Мечты о моем Ангеле.

_Мне страшно. Он, как обычно, выходит из тени деревьев, безмятежно улыбаясь, протягивает мне свою руку и я, не задумываясь, иду к нему навстречу. Я не в силах сдержать слез, тихо плачу от счастья. Обреченная на вечную жизнь я навеки принадлежу ему. Мой прекрасный мальчик с лицом ангела – он только мой. Его невероятно теплые руки нежно касаются обнаженной кожи моих хрупких плеч. Я с благоговением неотрывно смотрю в его холодные багрово-алые глаза. Солнце освещает нас обоих и наша мертвенно-бледная кожа, находящаяся под его нежными лучами сияет бриллиантами. Спустя минуту его руки уже непринужденно скользят по моему телу, настойчиво снимая с меня легкое шелковистое платье. Я знаю, что, будучи здесь, со мной прямо сейчас, он рискует всем, а я … мне даже нечего дать ему взамен, только себя. Страшно боюсь за нас обоих, но все, же не мешаю ему целовать меня и, задыхаясь от его ласк, шепчу ему, люблю._

С приходом рассвета, мое видение рассеивается, подобно легкому утреннему туману, в очередной раз, доказывая мне, что мой Ангел это не что иное, как только плод моего больного воображения. В реальной жизни я не знаю никакого мальчика – вампира и уж тем, более не понимаю, почему наши свидания в моих снах так запретны.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

**Видение Элис**

**POV Ренесми**

****Наступило утро. Просыпаюсь от резкого стука в дверь.

– Ренесми! – я невольно вздрогнула. Голос папы слегка напугал меня. – Ты уже проснулась? – осторожно спросил он, все еще стоя по ту сторону двери, терпеливо дожидаясь от меня положительного ответа.

– Да… – быстро сев на кровать, ответила я, и он сразу же вошел.

– Доброе утро, дорогая! – в мгновение ока оказавшись передо мной, папа нежно поцеловал меня в лоб. – Как спалось? – я удивленно уставилась на него. Вчера вечером он необоснованно отругал меня за «поцелуй» с Джейком и безо всяких на то объяснений отправил меня наверх – спать, а сегодня ведет себя так будто ничего, и не было.

– Я ни о чем не забыл. Домашний арест. Три недели, – сказал он, улыбнувшись, снова читая мои мысли. На самом деле папа делал это при первом удачном случае. Единственным исключением были только мои сны. Он, всегда думал, что в них нет ничего интересного, во всяком случае, для него.

– Папа, нет! – взмолилась я. Только не это. Мы с Джейкобом… Нам нужно поговорить о … «нас»…

– Именно поэтому ты и наказана, Несси, – сказал папа, направляясь к моему письменному столу. Больше не обращая на меня никакого внимания, он стал быстро собирать мою школьную сумку. Снова он ведет себя так, будто бы я все еще маленькая! – Тебе не стоит думать о Джейкобе! Так будет лучше для всех…

Что!? Так, значит, теперь я наказана за свои чувства к Джейку!? Он что, шутит? Этого просто не может быть. Он шутит! Ведь так? Я внимательно наблюдала за отцом, пытаясь понять, почему он так со мной поступает. Почему мне нельзя думать о Джейкобе? Что в этом плохого? Ведь пока он еще не нашел… свою вторую половинку…. Мы с ним могли бы…

– Одевайся! – вдруг резко зарычал папа. Похоже, его совсем не радовали мои мысли о Джейкобе. Ну и пусть! Пусть знает, что мне абсолютно все равно, что он об этом думает! – Сегодня я отвезу тебя в школу. Буду ждать внизу.

Потом он ушел.

Школа. По правде говоря, я всегда ненавидела ходить школу. Для меня это была пустая трата времени и сил. Зачем ходить в школу, когда ты наполовину вампир и к тому же твой дед сам Карлайл Каллен? Верно – незачем! Карлайл знал все и обо всем. Он был лучшим учителем в мире. Я спокойно могла бы учиться у него, но папа и мама настояли на том, чтобы я ходила в нормальную школу, общалась с обычными людьми. Это было так глупо. Ведь несмотря на то, что я наполовину человек, я никогда не была «такой же как все»…  
Взглянув на часы, я поняла, что уже пора вставать. Неохотно выскользнув из–под своего одеяла, я направилась в ванную. Утренний душ – это сейчас как раз то, что нужно. Урегулировав температуру по своему вкусу, я осторожно вступила под ласковые струйки едва теплой воды. Все мое тело тотчас же расслабилось, глаза закрывались сами собой. Ладони коснулись холодной стенки душа, и все мысли о школе и странном поведении папы сразу же отошли на второй план. Надеясь, что Эдвард сейчас достаточно далеко, чтобы не услышать мои мысли, я попыталась представить себе лицо того прекрасного мальчика из моего сна. Мой ангел.… Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы он был реален.

Так много людей смотрели на тебя,  
Но никто не видит тебя, так как я.*

Страстно целуя меня, он все время повторял мне эти слова.  
Жизнь ужасна! – простонала я и выключила воду. Настало время вернуться к реальности. Плотно обернувшись в белое махровое полотенце, я вышла из ванной и направилась в свою старую комнату, теперь служившую мне гардеробом. К слову, заслугами Эллис, отныне мой «шкаф» больше напоминал собой модный бутик в центре Милана, чем мою старую детскую, до краев наполненную совершенно ненужными вещами. Мельком окинув взглядом все это бесчисленное многообразие одежды от лучших дизайнеров мира, я, покопавшись на нижней полке, отыскала для себя простые джинсы и белую футболку. Вот так–то лучше! – подумала я, улыбнувшись на свое отражение в зеркале.

Обреченно спускаясь вниз по широкой лестнице, я услышала, как папа разговаривает с кем–то по телефону. Судя по голосу, доносившемуся из телефонной трубки, он разговаривал с мамой. Наверняка жалуется, ей на меня и Джейкоба. Я осторожно положила свою сумку на пол и присела на лестнице, наивно рассчитывая на то, что он меня не заметит.

– Белла! – говорил он. – Боюсь, что тебе придется вернуться в Форкс. И чем быстрее, тем лучше!

– Что случилось? – взволновано спросила его мама. «Не волнуйся дорогая. Ничего страшного! Просто наша бестолковая дочь безответно влюблена в своего лучшего друга – оборотня. А по ночам мечтает о красивом мальчике – вампире! Неслыханное безрассудство!» – не удержалась я от одной из своих фантазий. Ничего не поделаешь, уж такая у меня способность. Надеюсь, лишь на то что папа меня не слышал!

– Что-то произошло с Несси? – громко спросила мама.

– Вольтури, – сухо ответил папа, стараясь контролировать свой голос. – У Элис было видение. Они собираются нанести нам визит. Только Аро и свита. Мы не знаем чего, они хотят, но думаю, будет лучше, если ты приедешь. Алек и Джейн не будут думать дважды, перед тем как испробовать свои способности на Несси.

Вольтури. Мои глаза расширились от удивления. Вольтури – я не понаслышке знала о них. Несколько лет тому назад они пытались убить меня. Аро и вся его семья прибыла в Форкс только для того, чтобы уничтожить бессмертного ребенка – меня. Я боялась даже предположить, что им нужно от нас на этот раз? Что если они снова придут за мной? Может быть они снова захотят убить меня или того хуже – разлучить меня с моей семьей? Слезы потекли по моим щекам. Мне стало очень страшно за свое неопределенное будущее.

– Несс… – я даже не заметила, как ко мне подошел папа. Без слов он взял меня на руки и понес в гостиную. Я обвила руками его шею, стараясь как можно сильнее обнять его.

– Все будет хорошо… – успокаивал меня папа, говоря мне о том, как сильно он и мама любят меня и что они никогда не позволят Вольтури причинить мне боль. – Мы сможем защитить тебя, Несси. – Я верила его словам, но все еще не могла сдерживать слез. Мне было очень страшно. Что же теперь будет?

– Не волнуйся, Ренесми, – папа осторожно погладил меня по волосам и поцеловал мой горячий лоб. – Чего бы ни хотели Вольтури – они проиграют. Проиграют, потому что мы семья, и мы все любим друг друга. Мы готовы погибнуть ради того, чтобы всегда быть вместе.

Я попыталась улыбнуться сквозь слезы. Как же я хочу, чтобы папа оказался прав. Может быть, Эллис ошиблась и Вольтури вовсе не собираются приходить к нам? Ведь ее видения субъективны, да и Вольтури уже давно знают о том, что я не бессмертный ребенок!

После того, как я наконец успокоилась, папа отвез меня в школу. Все время, пока я была на занятиях, я не могла перестать думать о Вольтури. Королевская семья вампиров. Мама не раз говорила мне о том, какими жестокими они могут быть. А в особенности – дьявольские близнецы. Алек и Джейн. Мне стоит остерегаться их более всего.

_

* строчки из песни группы Лакримоза


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава ****3**

**Визит Вольтури **

**POV Ренесми**

****После окончания занятий папа сразу же отвез меня в дом Карлайла. На мое удивление, мама уже ждала нас там. Наверное, видение Эллис настолько сильно встревожило ее, что она поспешила вылететь из Нью-Йорка первым же рейсом. Бедная Рене, похоже, что ей так и не удаться провести отпуск в обществе ее горячо любимой дочери.

Когда я вслед за папой вошла в гостиную, то увидела, что мама была далеко не единственной, кто так спешно вернулся в Форкс. Розали и Эммет, неожиданно прервавшие свой очередной медовый месяц, также были здесь. Разумеется, причина «всеобщего сбора» заключалась в предстоящем визите клана Вольтури. Раз вся семья была теперь в сборе, стало быть, все обстояло куда серьезнее, чем я предполагала ранее.

Всю ночь я не могла сомкнуть глаз. Я все время думала, о том, что произошло десять лет тому назад. Армия Вольтури, возглавляемая Аро, в полном составе, прибыла в Форкс с одной лишь целью – убить меня. К счастью, для меня в тот день я была спасена. Приход Науэля окончательно доказал всем, что я не являюсь бессмертным ребенком и не представляю совершенно никакой опасности. Но что будет теперь? Боюсь, ответа на этот вопрос сейчас не знал никто. Никто, кроме самих Вольтури разумеется. Помню, как сегодня вечером, когда вся семья отправилась на охоту, я случайно подслушала, разговор оставшихся со мной ради моей же безопасности тети Эллис и тети Роуз.

– Ты же знаешь, наша Несси нравится всем вампирам, – осторожно заметила тетя Роуз. Она всегда считала меня настоящей красавицей. – Что будет, если кто-то из Вольтури вдруг влюбится в нее?  
Влюбится!? В меня? Я едва не выдала себя сдавленным смешком. Похоже, что кто-то в моей семье выпил слишком много оленьей крови. Конечно, я знала, что все вампиры, при виде меня, сразу же чувствовали ко мне симпатию, но Вольтури.… Они далеко не были «обычными» вампирами… Да и кого из них могла бы привлечь моя «уникальная» внешность полувампира? Все без исключения жены Вольтури были очень красивыми, а я….

– Жаль, что я не могу увидеть будущего Несс. – Печально промолвила своим прелестным голоском Эллис. О, Господи! Неужели она была согласна с Розали? – Будущее Алека так же очень туманно….

Что?! Я уже больше не могла себя сдерживать. Совершенно не заботясь о том, заметили ли меня две моих тетки или нет, я сломя голову помчалась к себе в комнату. Алека? Мое сердце билось с бешеной скоростью. Я, надеясь не упасть в обморок, быстро закрыв за собой дверь, прижалась к ней спиной. Неужели тетя Эллис и правда думает, что я могу понравиться Алеку Вольтури!? Черт! Меня всю аж трясло от волнения. Алек. Насколько мне было известно, его дар был самым ценным для Вольтури. Из рассказов Карлайла, я знала, он и его сестра-близнец – Джейн были обращены в очень юном возрасте. Стоп! Что же это со мной? – Падая на свою постель, мысленно спросила у себя я. Должно быть совсем сошла сума, раз думаю, о таком… ведь я еще даже не знаю Алека. Он убийца – настоящее чудовище! Он не умеет любить…

С мыслями об этом я медленно погрузилась в сон.

Как ни странно, но на следующее утро я проснулась в хорошем настроении. Всему виной был мой Ангел. Этой ночью он вновь приснился мне. Не помню, как давно я стала называть мальчика из своего сна своим Ангелом, но мне очень нравилось называть его именно так. Ведь он действительно был очень похож на ангела. Мама не раз предупреждала меня, о том, что порой внешность бывает очень обманчива. Взять, к примеру, Джейн. Я плохо помнила ее лицо, но папа всегда говорил, что ее детская улыбка делала ее самым невинным созданием на планете, не давая даже намека на то, что может причинить лишь один ее взгляд. Невыносимая боль, заставляющая твое тело гореть в агонии, теряя при этом способность сопротивляться – такова была ее способность. Но я полностью уверена, что мой Ангел, не имеет ничего общего с Джейн или с ее братом Алеком, о котором, благодаря моим тетям, мне вчера пришлось думать весь вечер. Нет! Безупречная внешность моего Ангела – это лишь отражение его чистой и доброй души. Проблема была только в том, что моего Ангела не существовало. Он был всего лишь сном! Сон, в который я была влюблена...  
Другой моей проблемой, уже более реальной, был Джейкоб и его «чувства» ко мне. В действительности, я даже не знала, любит ли он меня, или же видит во мне всего лишь друга. Мы были очень близки, я знала его всю свою жизнь, он всегда был готов мне помочь, вместе мы проводили большую часть нашего свободного времени. Но могли ли мы в действительности быть вместе? Ведь мы были настолько разными. Он – оборотень. Я – наполовину вампир. Подобного рода союз невозможен. У Джейкоба есть его семья – стая волков. И хотя сейчас его отношения с Сэмом оставляли желать лучшего, их духовная связь была так же сильна, как и прежде.

Позже, назло папе, мама отменила его наказание, освободив меня от дурацкого трехнедельного домашнего ареста. Более того, пока Вольтури будут в Форксе, я могла временно не посещать школу. Это было бы слишком опасно, находиться в одиночку, когда они рядом. Так что весь сегодняшний день я провела дома, за чтением книги. Насколько я знала, мои тети Эллис и Роуз были на охоте. Наверняка вновь обсуждали меня и Алека. Остальная семья была где-то в доме. Очень надеюсь, на то, что никто из них больше не думал о том, что Алек Вольтури может влюбиться в меня.

– Несс!

– Джейк! – Воскликнула я от удивления, когда увидела его в своем окне. Книга тут же выпала из моих рук. О, боже, он снова был без своей рубашки! Черт! Я почувствовала, как горят мои щеки и покраснела. Опять….

– Несси… – тихо сказал Джейк и подошел ко мне. Он нежно обнял меня, крепко прижимая меня к себе. Так хорошо. С ним я всегда чувствовала себя в безопасности. Никакие Вольтури не могли причинить мне боль, пока рядом со мной был Джейкоб. Он был самым сильным оборотнем в мире – лучшим из всех. После нескольким минут наших близких объятий меня бросило в жар. Джейк таким теплым, температура его тела была выше, чем у обычного человека и уж, тем более выше, чем моя собственная.

– Будь осторожна, Несси! – Выпуская меня из своих объятий, прошептал он, нежно поцелуя мой лоб. Я автоматически закрыла глаза, вспоминая о нашем с ним вчерашнем поцелуе. Мимолетное касание губ. Мой самый первый, такой неуверенный поцелуй – он посмел зародить в моем сердце ложную надежду. Надежду на то, что может быть Джейкоб окажется настолько особенным и у него никогда не случиться импринтинга…

– Мне нужно идти. – Вдруг сказал он, разрушая один из самых прекрасных моментов в моей жизни. Почему? Я тут же открыла глаза, совершенно не понимая, почему он должен уходить. – Мне пора, Несс! – Еще раз повторил он.

– Нет! – Умоляла я, пытаясь удержать его рядом с собой. Мне хотелось сказать ему, что мама дома. Она убедит папу… – Джейк, пожалуйста, останься!

Я хотела, чтобы он остался со мной. Он должен остаться со мной. Должен показать Вольтури, что он заботиться обо мне и никогда не даст меня в обиду ни им, ни кому-либо другому.

– Останься…

Джейк на мгновение остановился. Тыльной стороной своей ладони я осторожно коснулась его щеки и показала ему сцену нашего поцелуя в лесу. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, – я изо всех сил старалась объяснить ему, но, увы, не знала как. – Папа…

– Эдвард здесь не причем! – Резко прервал меня Джейк, и зарычал. – Они уже здесь. Я просто не хочу, чтобы у вас были из-за меня проблемы. – Джейк в последний раз с грустью в глазах посмотрел на меня. – Береги себя. Помни – я очень люблю тебя. – Потом он отошел от меня и, выпрыгнув в окно, побежал, направляясь в сторону леса. Я даже не успела сказать ему, что тоже очень, очень сильно люблю его. Слезы потекли по моим щекам, и я жалобно зарычала. Это папа во всем виноват! Если бы не он, Джейкоб сейчас остался бы со мной. Именно мой отец заставил его уйти.

С меня хватит! Надоело! И почему только отец все всегда решает за меня?! Я уже взрослая и сама в состоянии принимать решения, с кем мне общается, а с кем нет! Готовая свернуть горы, я, вытерла с лица слезы, и, хлопнув дверью, выбежала из комнаты, направляясь приямком вниз. Спускаясь по лестнице, я заметила, что вся семья уже собралась в гостиной. У нас «семейный совет», а меня не предупредили? Конечно, а зачем понапрасну тревожить малышку Несси! Она же так и так не имеет права голоса! Прекрасно! И почему только я не удивлена? Все! Решено! Я сегодня же ухожу жить на пляж, в резервацию или же в лес или еще куда-нибудь, не важно, куда лишь бы только подальше от всех этих лжецов. Все! Я поеду к бабушке. Рене будет мне очень рада. Или нет! Вот еще одна прекрасная идея – Чарли. Пожалуй, это самое верное решение. Перееду к дедушке на недельку другую.

– Папа! – Словно ураган, я на скорости вампира, буквально влетела в гостиную. Мне не терпелось все высказать отцу прямо в лицо. И как он только посмел прогнать Джейкоба. Если мама об этом узнает….

– Ренесми… – предупредительно прошептала бабушка.

Я больше не могла продолжать свою мысль. Все мое внимание теперь привлекал высокий брюнет с невероятно бледной кожей и кроваво-красными глазами, стоявший посреди нашей гостиной. Аро. Тогда-то я, наконец, и поняла смысл слов Джейкоба: «они уже здесь». Так вот почему он ушел…. Аро и Джейн. Они были уже здесь. Мой взгляд стал лихорадочно бродил по комнате, пытаясь отыскать здесь темную фигуру Алека. Он должен быть с ними, ведь так?

– Ренесми! – Поприветствовал меня Аро, сделав шаг в мою сторону. – Прошло, уже столько времени… – Он, подошел ко мне и осторожно взял меня руку. Папа приглушенно зарычал. – Ты великолепна, дитя мое.  
Аро нежно поцеловал мою руку, и я тут же покраснела. Еще никто до этого так не делал. Это было так… необычно для меня. – Ты наверно уже не помнишь нас. – Улыбаясь, тихо говорил он. – Меня зовут Аро.

– Он Вольтури! – презрительно прошипела Розали. Эммет, пытаясь хоть как успокоить ее, осторожно обнял ее за плечи.

– Все верно дорогая, Розали! – согласился Аро. – Мы с Джейн приехали из Вольтерры. Девочка примерно моего возраста показалась из-за спины Джаспера. Первое на что я обратила внимание – это ее взгляд. Взгляд убийцы, от которого у меня по спине побежали мурашки. Сама же Джейн Вольтури выглядела, словно безупречная фарфоровая кукла, лицо которой было по-детски нежным и казалось совсем невинным.

– Здравствуй!

– Я помню вас! – Сдержанно сказала я и, дотронувшись до щеки Аро рукой, показала ему все, что случилось со мной в тот день, когда армия Вольтури намеревалась убить меня. Мне хотелось, чтобы он, наконец, понял через какой ад, они заставили пройти меня и мою семью.

– Великолепно! – Подытожил, Аро после того, как я закончила свой показ. – Но тебе больше не стоит бояться нас, дитя мое. Мы не собираемся убивать тебя. Наш визит имеет дружественный характер.

– Нет? – Сомневаясь в правдивости слов Аро, вмешался в наш разговор мой отец. – Если ваш визит является дружеским, то где же тогда Алек? Мы знаем, что он тоже пришел с вами.

Аро загадочно улыбнулся. Он наверняка уже прочел мои мысли о том, как «сильно» я жажду познакомиться с его верным телохранителем. Вернее тетя Роуз этого жаждет.

– Он здесь, не далеко. В лесу…

В лесу? Мне показалось, что я начала задыхаться. В лесу…

– Джейкоб пошел в лес… – едва слышно прошептала я.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 3**

**Ангелы и Демоны**

**POV Ренесми**

****Джейк! Джейк! Джейк! Мое сердце умирало от одной только мысли о том, что кто-то может причинить ему боль. Нет! Этого не произойдет. Я не допущу, чтобы по моей вине с ним приключилась беда. Выбежав из дома, я, не раздумывая, побежала в сторону леса. Именно в этом направлении несколько минут тому назад и ушел Джейкоб. Мне во что бы то ни стало необходимо разыскать его. Я должна предупредить Джейка об опасности. Если он, пусть даже случайно, нападет на Алека Вольтури на нашей территории … Нет! Даже думать об этом не хочу. Все что мне сейчас остается – это бежать. Бежать и надеяться на то, что кто-нибудь из них (оборотень или вампир) учует мой запах и найдет меня. Если это будет Джейкоб, я заставлю его вернуться в резервацию. Сейчас это для него самое безопасное место. Если мне не повезет и первым меня найдет Алек, то я сделаю все возможное, чтобы увести его туда, где мой лучший друг никогда не отыщет нас. Это рискованно, но я готова на все, лишь уберечь Джейка от беды.

«Куда теперь?» – мысленно спросила себя я, стоя на освещенной солнцем поляне. Нужно подумать. Далеко Джейкоб уйти не мог, но и оставаться где-то поблизости он бы не стал. Я закрыла глаза и глубоко вдохнула. Внезапно по телу пробежала приятная дрожь. Затем мне почему-то стало на удивление очень спокойно. Тревога и смятение бесследно растворились в прозрачно-белой дымке, окутывавшего меня тумана. Весь воздух вокруг меня был словно пропитан морфием и, каждый раз вдыхая его, я вместе с ним получала гигантскую дозу сильного наркотического вещества внутривенно. За этим чувством спокойствия и безмятежности последовало легкое онемение. Я ничего не вижу, не слышу, и как ни странно не боюсь.

**POV Алек**

Не знаю, как долго я уже вот так бесцельно прогуливался по безлюдным окрестностям Форкса. Может быть, час или два; не имеет значения. Когда ты обречен жить вечно, время для тебя в прямом смысле теряет всякую ценность. Ночи превращаются в пустые мгновения, бесконечная жажда затуманивает разум, один рассвет сменяется другим, и нет никого, кто бы мог остановить это. Это Вечность.

Аро велел мне ждать. Терпение было одним из лучших качеств вампира, которое так ценил наш господин. Я обладал им сполна. Собственно, мне было все равно. Аро приказывает – мы исполняем. Ренесми Карли Каллен. Мы в очередной раз пришли сюда из-за нее. Эта отвратительная ошибка природы никогда не переставала беспокоить нашего повелителя. Биологическая дочь Эдварда Каллена и его, в то время еще смертной подруги Беллы Свон. Маленькая девочка, которая под стать своим родителям обладает уникальным талантом показывать окружающим свои мысли и чувства. Аро говорит, что она станет единственной полукровкой, которой перед смертью предоставят выбор: стать полноценным вампиром и присоединиться к нам или же превратиться в горстку пепла.

Сильный порыв северного ветра ударил по лицу. Взъерошив мне волосы, он принес с собой нечто большее, чем просто отвратительный запах мокрой псины, которым и так уже был пропитан здешний воздух. Едва я успел сделать вдох, как по всему телу пробежала приятная дрожь.

Запах.

Я мгновенно закрыл глаза и вдохнул его еще раз.

Божественно…

Готов поклясться, что за все время своего существования, я еще никогда не ощущал такого приятного запаха. Пьянящий аромат человеческой крови. Огненное жжение в горле тотчас же напомнило о жажде. Мне необходимо найти, приблизиться, попробовать…

В мгновение ока, я, ведомый приятным ароматом, оказался на нижней ветке массивного дуба. Сейчас для меня это было лучшее место для наблюдения.

На освещенной солнцем поляне стояла девушка. Она была совсем одна. Такая досадная ошибка. Разгуливать в одиночестве, в то время когда рядом бродит такой смертоносный хищник, как я. Люди безрассудны и глупы. Уверен, Аро не станет возражать, если я убью всего одного человека на территории Калленов. Одна маленькая жертва. Они даже не заметят того, что я убил эту девочку. Используя дар, я стал медленно подходить к ней. Она не двигалась с места.

– Hai perso*? – спросил я по-итальянски, даже не надеясь на то, что обычный американский подросток сможет понять меня. В любом случае, это будут последние слова, которые она услышит в своей жизни. – Non abbiate paura. Tu non lo sento. Ti ammazzo piano**.

Мои руки осторожно легли на ее хрупкие плечи. Девушка вздрогнула, но не повернулась. Я по-прежнему мог видеть только ее роскошные рыжеватые волосы, распущенные по плечам и полураскрытую спину. На ней было легкое платье, которое не мешало мне нежно гладить ее невероятно бледную для человека кожу рук и спины. От ощущения ее теплого трепещущего тела под моими ладонями, горло заполнилось ядом. Проглотив его, я стал медленно разворачивать ее ко мне лицом.

О, Боже, как она прекрасна. Огромные широко распахнутые шоколадного цвета глаза, белоснежная кожа, словно изнутри святящаяся на солнце, идеальная форма губ, тонкая шея. Она могла бы стать великолепной вампиршей. «Только не делай этого! Не думай об этом. Ты не имеешь права обращать ее. Нет! Не при каких обстоятельствах. Аро никогда не позволит тебе оставить ее у себя. Вспомни, что случилось с Маркусом и его женой – сестрой Аро». Мне так жаль…

Наклонивший еще ближе к ней, я, уткнувшись своим носом в ее волосы, с упоением вдыхал ее сладкий аромат, смешанный с приятным цветочным шампунем. Хочу, чтобы это длилось вечно. Только она и я. Навсегда. Руки скользнули вниз по ее шее. Она вся дрожала – ей было холодно и страшно. Сердце с бешеной скоростью стучало у нее в груди, но девушка по-прежнему не двигалась с места. Теперь ее глаза были закрыты, а нос находился рядом с моей шеей, опаляя дыханием мою стальную кожу. Должно быть, мой дар, помимо того что отобрал у нее зрение, еще и успокаивал ее. Не видя преград, мои руки оказались на тонкой талии, и я еще крепче стиснул ее в своих смертельных объятиях. Эта девочка сводила меня с ума своей покорностью. Любая другая на ее месте уже попыталась бы сбежать, спасти себя, но она - нет. Вместо того чтобы вырываться, она прижалась к моей шее своей щекой и тоже обняла меня.

Ее теплая ладонь осторожно коснулась моей щеки. Наслаждаясь ее прикосновением, я на секунду закрыл глаза. Именно в этот самый момент я и увидел это. Видение. Такое яркое и реалистичное, словно я сам был там и наблюдал за всем ее глазами. Рождение. Первый взгляд. Охота. Рассвет. Каллены. Страх. Вольтури. Радость спасения. Стая волков. Джейкоб. Джейкоб. Джейкоб. Ее последний День рождения. Далее последовало видение, которое удивило меня более всего. Ее Ангел. Она и я. Здесь. На этой самой поляне. Мы с ней занимаемся любовью... О, Господи, нет! Мои глаза расшились от удивления, и я наконец-то понял, кого я так бережно держу в своих руках.

Ренесми Каллен. Нет никаких сомнений. Это она.

Не выпуская ее из своих объятий, я медленно отстранился от нее. Туман, сковывающий ее чувства, стал стремительно рассеиваться, и она наконец-то смогла открыть глаза и увидеть мое лицо. Ее чудесные карие глаза. В данный момент в них пряталось лишь смятение и страх.

– Простите мне мое поведение, мисс Каллен, – учтиво извинился я. Мой голос был как всегда приятен и мягок. Она открыла рот, но не смогла найти слов. – Ты прощаешь меня, Ренесми?

**POV Ренесми**

– Ты прощаешь меня, Ренесми?

Невероятно. Просто немыслимо! Алек Вольтури здесь, сейчас, стоит рядом со мной и просит у меня прощения, а я при этом даже слова вымолвить не могу. Его голос так прекрасен. Он подобен чудесному пению птиц, необычайно красив и мелодичен. Не внушая страха, он призван погубить меня. Я должна бежать, спасаться, молить о пощаде, но вместо этого я просто стою перед ним, как вкопанная, не в силах отвести глаз от его невероятно красивого лица. Лицо Ангела. Это он! Это он! Это он! Внутренний голос повторяет заветные слова снова и снова. Он существует. Он нашел меня.

– Разумеется, А-Алек. – Мой голос предательски дрожал. Я едва сдерживала уже скопившиеся в уголках глаз слезы. Это были слезы горя и радости одновременно. Радости потому что это Он. Мой Ангел. Он здесь, стоит передо мной и все это не сон. Это реальность. Мы вместе наяву. Горе же заключается в том, что в действительности мой так называемый Ангел вовсе не является ангелом. Более того, я с ужасом начинаю осознавать то, что красивый мальчик из моих снов в действительности носит имя одного из самых опасных вампиров в мире. Вольтури. Одно только это слово должно вызывать у меня отвращение и непреодолимое чувство страха за свою жизнь, за жизнь своих родных и близких.

Кажется, тетя Эллис, в который раз оказалась права. Она не видит нашего с Алеком будущего, потому что его у нас нет. Все верно. Мы оба погибнем. Если того пожелает Аро, Алек не задумываясь, убьет меня и когда о моей смерти узнает мой отец, он непременно найдет способ уничтожить и развеять по ветру прах моего Ангел. Это будет конец всего.

– Ты запомнила мое имя? – Алек своим чудесным голосом неизбежно вернул меня из моих совсем нерадушных размышлений по поводу нашей с ним дальнейшей судьбы. Ну как же я могла не знать его имени? Он и Джейн были очень известны в мире вампиров. Благодаря своим уникальным и смертоносным талантам их имена знал каждый бессмертный.

Едва заметно кивнув головой, я попыталась улыбнуться. Алек принял это за согласие.

– Это довольно интересно.

– Папа мне много про тебя рассказывал, – не задумываясь, соврала я. Будет лучше, если он никогда не узнает о моих снах или о разговорах тети Эллис и Роуз. Сны – это то, что принадлежит только мне. Никто не вправе знать о них. Даже Джейкоб – мой лучший друг, не знал, о том, что по ночам я мечтала об … Алеке. Выдумки же Розали о том, что кто-то из Вольтури может полюбить меня – просто бред. Алек никогда не полюбит меня. Для него я – никто. Полукровка. Жалкая пародия на настоящего вампира. Не будь я внучкой Карлайла, которого так уважает Аро, он бы наверняка никогда даже не взглянул в мою сторону.

– Я уверен это были очень темные истории о моем прошлом. – Алек осторожно провел рукой по моей щеке. Я изо всех сил боролась с желанием закрыть глаза и всецело отдаться на волю тем приятным ощущениям, которые порождали его простые прикосновения. Зачем он так издевается надо мной? Зачем дает мне надежду? Неужели он не понимает, что мы играем в очень опасную игру, расплата за которую будет – наша жизнь. – Можешь поверить мне на слово, Ренесми за всю мою долгую жизнь их у меня было не мало. Но ты ведь уже большая девочка и не боишься страшных монстров?

Я отрицательно покачала головой.

– Не боюсь.

Как он может, говорить о монстрах? Для меня он Ангел, спустившийся с небес.

– Вот и умница. Ты очень изменилась с нашей последней встречи. – Прошептал Алек у самого моего уха. Почувствовав на своей коже его холодное дыхание, я едва не потеряла сознание. Со мной такого еще никогда не было. Это было странно и приятно одновременно. – Sei così bella, Ренесми.

– Спасибо…

Дрожь по всему телу ни на секунду не прекращала сладостно терзать меня. В жизни Алек оказался гораздо красивее, чем он был в моих глупых мечтах. Мой Ангел. Во сне я не могла по-настоящему прикоснуться к нему, не могла почувствовать его. Теперь я держу его за руку, явственно ощущая на себе холод его мертвенно-бледного тела, безвольно утопая в усталых глазах цвета самых алых роз.

Он Вольтури – мне все равно.  
Он опасен – мне все равно.  
Он убийца – мне все равно.

– Ничего не говори. – Алек накрыл мои полураскрытые губы своими пальцами. Они были холодными, но от этого его прикосновение не стало менее приятным. – Это чистая правда, Ренесми. Я рад, что мы с тобой вот так познакомились.

– Я тоже очень рада нашему знакомству, Алек. – Если бы он только знал, как я сейчас счастлива. Сон стал явью. Сегодня день, когда исполняются мои мечты. – Нам пора домой…

Алек лукаво улыбнулся и наконец, выпустил меня из своих крепких объятий.

Как же не хочется сейчас возвращаться домой. Дома мои родители и Джейкоб…

О, Господи, Джейк! Я совсем забыла о нем!

Радость от встречи с «судьбой» затмила все мои тревоги и опасения по поводу моего лучшего друга.  
Беспомощно озираясь по сторонам, я пыталась понять, где мы находимся. Из-за ослепляющего тумана, мое сознание с трудом начинало узнавать окружающий нас пейзаж.

Только не это!

Поляна.

Нет! Нет! Нет!

Отныне эта поляна является чем-то вроде территории оборотней. Вернее сказать – мне запрещено бывать здесь одной. Сэм нисколько не возражал против моего присутствия вблизи стаи, если со мной были мои родители или Джейкоб. Но сейчас я с Алеком, и Сэм, увы, больше не вожак.

Примерно полгода назад, Сэм Улей узнал о том, что в ближайшее время он станет отцом. Эмили сообщила эту радостную новость на одном из племенных собраний у костра. Все, а в особенности Сэм, были счастливы узнать, о скорейшем пополнении в его семье. Мысли о будущем малыше настолько сильно поглотили его, что он ни на секунду не прекращал думать об этом. Стае становилось все сложнее из-за того что их вожак все больше времени уделяет своей семье, а не общему делу. Беременность Эмили протекала не стабильно и поэтому, когда Пол предложил Сэму на время покинуть стаю, тот с радостью согласился, передав все свои полномочия своему близкому другу и верному товарищу.

Пол всегда ненавидел меня. Относился ко мне с чрезвычайной опаской и пренебрежением. Он находил мое быстрое взросление крайне не нормальным и был уверен в том, что я опасна как для людей, так и для оборотней.

– Нам пора уходить! – стараясь контролировать свой голос, спокойно сказала я, обращаясь к Алеку. Он по-прежнему стоял на одном месте, и с любопытством разглядывал меня с ног до головы. – Нам нужно вернуться домой, Алек. Мама и папа наверняка места себе не находят, как волнуются за меня. Идем?

Я снова взяла его за руку и улыбнулась.

– Уже слишком поздно, Ренесми. – Внезапно сердито прорычал Алек. От испуга мое сердце буквально замерло на месте. Что? Что такое? Взгляд Алека сейчас был таким же устрашающим, как и его рычание. Позади меня раздался глухой треск сломавшейся ветки. Неужели это то, о чем я подумала? Пожалуйста, только не это! Я боялась обернуться. Что-то или кто-то, находящийся у меня за спиной, заставил все тело Алека напрячься и приготовиться к нападению. Его рычание усилилось, и он изо всех сил рванул на себя мою руку. Столкнувшись с грудной клеткой Алека мой чудом не сломавшийся нос, наконец, учуял отвратительный хорошо знакомый ему запах мокрой псины, принадлежавший оборотням. Именно этого я и боялась. Волки. Они учуяли наш запах и пришли сюда, чтобы проверить. Теперь беды не миновать. Только бы с ними не было Джейка. Не хочу, чтобы он вновь спорил со своими из-за меня. Сумев кое-как развернуться в стальных объятиях Алека, я сквозь густую дымку молочно-белого тумана, смогла разглядеть только загорелую фигуру выходящего из-за деревьев Пола.

– Смотрите-ка, кто у нас тут! – насмешливо начал он, подходя ближе. – Маленькая «Несси»! – Алек пренебрежительно фыркнул и, потянув меня за собой, неуверенно сделал шаг назад. Пол не зная, безопасно ли подходить ближе, остановился в нескольких метрах от нас. Остальные волки вероятнее всего по-прежнему прятались где-то в тени деревьев, терпеливо ожидая приказа вожака. – Гуляешь? Без Джейка? Вижу, ты уже нашла ему «достойную» замену. Я никогда не сомневался, в том, что однажды и до тебя доберутся эти пиявки. Ты такая хорошенькая… определенно есть на что посмотреть.

При этих словах Алек зарычал еще громче, чем раньше. Не каждый день его – стражника Вольтури называют пиявкой. Это унизительное прозвище всегда использовал Джейкоб, когда мы с родителями отправлялись в лес на охоту. Алек же вряд ли привык к подобному обращению. Он много лет служил Вольтури, а их в мире бессмертных уважали и очень боялись все вампиры. Алек не заслужил того, чтобы из-за меня Пол называл его пиявкой.

– Алек приехал издалека. Он не знал о том, что это ваша территория. – Уверенно сказала я. Только бы этого оказалось достаточно. – Мы уже уходим.

– Не так быстро! – угрожающе рявкнул Пол. – Я не допущу того, чтобы ты шлялась здесь со своими дружками. Это наша территория! Таким как вы здесь не место! И не важно, знал ли он это или нет! На твоем месте я бы беспокоился не о нем. Совет сегодня же узнает о твоем поведении и хладном друге, которого ты так яростно защищаешь. Старейшинам будет интересно послушать про ваше с ним милое свидание.

– Кто дал тебе право пес, так разговаривать с ней? – Не верю своим ушам. Алек защищает меня? Забывая о здравом смысле, мое сердце словно обезумев, затрепетало от радости. Алек защищает меня – значит, я ему не безразлична! – Я думал, что Каллены хотя бы обучили вас хорошим манерам. Но как я вижу вы, так и остались безродными дворнягами, служащими им не плохой охраной.

Эти слова оказались для Пола последней каплей. Он был в бешенстве. Наглость Алека переходила всякие границы. Полу хватило и секунды для того чтобы перекинуться в волка. Острые клыки клацнули в нетерпении.

– Все будет хорошо. – Прошептал мне на ухо Алек. – Ты в безопасности.

После этого мой разум стремительно окунулся во мрак. Это было похоже на падение с высоты на невероятно огромной скорости. А затем меня окружила всепоглощающая, пугающая, безмолвная пустота. Я не могла ни пошевелиться, ни что-либо сказать, даже думать в этом вакуумном состоянии было невозможно.  
Когда ко мне наконец-то вернулись все мои чувства, волков на поляне уже не было. Куда они ушли? Это была первая разумная мысль, которая пришла мне в голову после того как Алек наконец-то освободил меня из своего бессознательного плена. На первый взгляд, вокруг почти ничего не поменялось. В воздухе по-прежнему стоял приторно-сладкий аромат, оставшийся от способности Алека. Вот только теперь он был перемешан с терпким запахом свеже пролитой крови. Что же здесь все-таки произошло? Я попыталась отойти от своего спасителя и оглядеться по сторонам. Что сделал Алек? Куда все пропали? От резких движений, голова закружилась, и я почувствовала, как холодные руки уже удерживают меня, от падения.

– Что случилось? – взволновано спросила я, понимая, что меня снова держит Алек. Мне хотелось знать, куда подевалась стая Пола и почему в воздухе пахнет кровью. Что он сделал, чтобы прогнать их? Убил? Нет. Это невозможно. Они слишком сильны, чтобы вместе проиграть одному вампиру.

– Они больше не потревожат тебя. – Незамедлительно ответил Алек, с легкостью подхватывая меня к себе на руки. Сама того не понимая я машинально обняла его за шею и, прижавшись головой к его груди закрыла глаза. – Я о тебе позабочусь. Тебе нечего бояться.

– Несси! – Один очень хорошо знакомый мне голос разорвал воздух вокруг, подобно оглушительному раскату грома. Я широко распахнула глаза пытаясь понять, не сон ли это.

Джейкоб.

– Несси! Беги! – кричал он, стремительно приближаясь к нам. Алек, которого казалось, совсем не волнует внезапное появление моего лучшего друга, по-прежнему держал меня на руках.

«Пусти. Отпусти меня».

Я должна поговорить с Джейкобом наедине. Должна объяснить ему все. Если я скажу ему, что Алек мой «soul mate» – он поймет и не станет причинять ему боль, а главное не пораниться сам.

«Все будет хорошо». – Мысленно передала я Алеку свое послание, и убрала руку от его щеки.  
Он неоднозначно кивнул, но все же позволил мне пойти навстречу Джейкобу, который к тому времени уже перекинулся в оборотня и приготовился к прыжку.

– Джейк! – испугано закричала я, поняв, что он готов к нападению. – Что ты делаешь?!

Протянув вперед руку, я попыталась дотронуться до него, чтобы показать ему все то, что происходило на этой поляне до его прихода, но Джейкоб сердито зарычал на меня и от страха я тут же ее одернула. Он никогда прежде так не рычал на меня. Никакого намека на шутку или игру, одни только голые инстинкты хищника увидевшего свою добычу

– Джейк, это же я! – мой голос превратился в шепот, глаза наполнились слезами. – Остановись, прошу тебя. – И тут мне стало по-настоящему страшно. Я отчетливо понимала что, чтобы я не делала, Джейкоб уже не отступит. Алек – посторонний вампир на его территории и никакие доводы не разубедят его в этом.

– Это друг! – в последний раз попыталась я. Джейкоб еще громче зарычал и попытался отодвинуть меня со своего пути. Я же упрямо стояла на своем. Неужели он не понимает, что погибнет? Алеку несколько сот лет, он один из лучших стражников Вольтерры, ему не составит труда убить оборотня. Особенно такого молодого как Джейкоб.

– Джейк! – в ответ огромный волк свирепо огрызнулся. Джейкоб, со всей силы замахнулся на меня лапой, и уже через мгновение я почувствовала острую боль, которая будто бы пронзала меня насквозь. В глазах тут же потемнело. Теряя сознание, я медленно падала в нежные объятия непроглядной ночи.

_  
* Ты потерялась?  
** Не нужно бояться. Ты ничего не почувствуешь. Я убью тебя нежно.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

**Кровь - наркотик**

**POV Алек**

****Все произошло в считанные секунды. Оборотень, занимавший большую часть видений Ренесми, неожиданно вышел из леса на поляну. Когда он увидел свою «Несси», надежно спрятанную в моих руках, то приказал ей бежать. Зря она его не послушала. На свою беду Ренесми оказалась очень смелой и глупой одновременно. Бедная девочка. Она была еще слишком маленькой, чтобы понять то, что этот волк - не ее личная игрушка, а сильный и очень опасный зверь. Одно мгновение - и она отошла от меня, обещая, что все будет хорошо. Очередная ошибка. Я мог защитить ее, я хотел сделать это. Впервые в жизни я почувствовал необходимость безвозмездно помочь кому-то. Помочь ЕЙ.

– Джейк! – закричала Ренесми, подходя к нему на расстояние вытянутой руки. Волк, трясясь от гнева, огрызнулся и замахнулся на нее лапой. Острые, как бритва, когти коснулись нежной кожи, оставляя после себя тонкие кровавые полоски.

Признаться честно, меня это сильно шокировало.

Вампиры Вольтерры никогда не отличались особой эмоциональностью или любовью к ближнему. В застывшем замке царило уныние и удушающая всякие чувства всепоглощающая апатия. Проклиная свою судьбу, мы все без исключения стали грешниками в аду, который сами же и создали. Высокомерие, опьяняющее разум, не позволяло нам уйти от Аро. Но даже не смотря на мою во всех отношениях мертвую душу, я ни при каких обстоятельствах не поднял бы руку на Джейн. Она была всем для меня. Моя сестра, мой близнец, родственная душа в этом богом забытом мире. Из рассказов Аро я знал, что полукровка Каллен была всем для этого оборотня. Он был запечатлен на ней. Как возможно то, что он сделал? Чем Ренесми заслужила такую боль? Неожиданно, я поймал себя на мысли, что мне искренне жаль ее. Странное чувство - жалость! Будучи вампиром, мне еще никогда, не доводилось испытывать его.

От удара Джейкоба Ренесми практически сразу потеряла сознание. Ее хрупкое тело мягко опало на холодную траву. Грация присутствовала в каждом ее движении: она была похожа на ангела, которому подрезали крылья. Оборотень даже не посмотрел в ее сторону, ему было безразлично жива она или нет. Одержимый своим гневом, теперь он сосредоточил все свое внимание на мне. Его разум был полностью подчинен животным инстинктам. На мое счастье Джейкоб еще не знает, что стоит ему сделать шаг - и он окажется полностью дезориентирован в пространстве. Справиться с ним не составит большого труда. Кай будет только рад, если я уничтожу оборотня. Чем меньше этих тварей ходит по земле, тем спокойнее нам, вампирам.

Ренесми наверняка было интересно, что я сделал со стаей волков, которая окружила нас несколько минут назад. Ответ на этот вопрос очень прост. Я сделал тоже, что и всегда. Мой дар ослепил их. Лишенные своих чувств и мыслей они не знали, на кого нападают. Уже через минуту бессознательного состояния их прежде шелковистая шерсть была покрыта липкой красной кровью, принадлежащей им самим. Они даже не догадывались, что причиняют друг другу боль. Я не хотел, чтобы Ренесми видела это ужасающее зрелище, поэтому так же лишил ее чувств до тех пор, пока стая сама того не ведая не покинула поляну.

Дождавшись того момента, когда Джейкоб перестанет осознавать где он и что происходит вокруг, я молниеносно оттолкнул его от себя в сторону его недавно ушедших сородичей. По знакомому хрусту сломанных костей, я догадался, что Джейкоб попал как раз по назначению. Эта свора еще долго будет раздирать друг друга на части, пока не осознают, что моя способность больше не действует на них и они полностью свободны.

Я печально улыбнулся своему маленькому триумфу и поспешил вернуться к Ренесми. Она, не подавая никаких признаков жизни, ничком лежала на холодной траве. На долю секунды мне даже показалось, что она мертва. Биение ее человеческого сердца было настолько слабым, что я почти не слышал его. Встав перед ней на колени, я осторожно коснулся ее лица рукой. Какая же она красивая – идеальная девушка. Ренесми не проснулась и даже не вздрогнула в ответ на прикосновение моих холодных пальцев. Все ее лицо было в крови. Следы когтей оборотня тянулись от щеки к шее и дальше. Раны были очень глубокими, с каждой минутой она теряла все больше крови. Крови, которая так и манила меня к себе. «Она полувампир!» – Пытаясь убедить себя в этом, я перестал дышать. «Она важна для Аро!» Именно мысль о хозяине заставила меня подняться и отнести хрупкое тело Ренесми к машине.

Она не должна умереть. Только не сейчас, никогда. Ренесми должна жить вечно. Навеки юная и прекрасная. Аро желает видеть ее у нас в Вольтерре. Теперь того же желаю и я. Если Ренесми присоединиться к Вольтури, мы с ней сможем видеть друг друга каждый день. Я буду тихо наблюдать за ней каждую ночь, желая сохранить ее мирный сон. Мы с ней всегда будем вместе. Никто и никогда не посмеет причинить боль ангелу, спящему на моих руках.

Бережно уложив ее едва теплое хрупкое тельце на капот красного форда, я достал из кармана ключи, которые мне сегодня дала Джейн. «На всякий случай», – сказала она. Как в воду глядела. Случай настал. Не самый приятный, но, тем не менее, все же очень счастливый для меня. Сегодня я повстречал Ренесми Каллен и понял, что она не так уж чудовищна, как я думал. Она самая удивительная девочка в мире. Ее запах, ее чудесный дар, ее теплая белоснежная кожа …

Мои руки без труда нашли молнию на ее платье. Нужно избавиться от окровавленной одежды. Ее запах слишком соблазнительный для вампиров. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то из наших вдруг напал на нее. В машине была бутылка с водой – ее Джейн купила по приезде в Форкс. Разорвав на части испорченное платье Ренесми, я, обмочив его водой, стал медленно водить рукой по нежной коже, смывая с ее тела кровь. Если бы только Эдвард Каллен видел, что я сейчас делаю. Самое ужасное садистское существо в мире, бесстыдно любуется видом его обнаженной дочери, при этом мечтая попробовать какова же на вкус ее ароматная кровь.  
Наверное, это хорошо, что я уже умер. Не хотелось бы доставлять Эдварду удовольствие убить меня первым. Любое сожжение покажется раем в сравнение с тем, что он придумает для вампира опорочившего честь го дочери. Интересно будет посмотреть, что же он сделает с оборотнем.

Переодев Ренесми в свою рубашку, которую я взял в Форкс про запас, я достал из машины бутылку, наполненную донорской кровью. Сейчас она ей куда нужнее, чем мне или Джейн. Ренесми – полукровка, а значит ее жажда крови гораздо сильнее, чем у любого обращенного вампира. Каллены привили ей свою диету, но сейчас у меня нет времени ловить для нее что-то пернатое или того хуже - бегающее на четырех лапах.  
Я, придерживая Ренесми за голову, осторожно приоткрыл ей рот и влил ей в глотку немного крови. Она сразу же очнулась, беспрерывно кашляя и пытаясь приподняться.

– Тихо. – Прошептал я. Какая же она ненасытная. Невероятно, как Ренесми может быть вегетарианкой. Она успела уловить запах крови, и уже больше была не в силах отвести глаз от бутылки с заветной жидкостью.

– Кто это? – спросила она, протирая губы рукавом моей черной рубашки. Я не мог не заметить то, как ей идет моя одежда. В ней она кажется еще более привлекательной, чем в своем старом платье.

– Не знаю. – Спокойно ответил я. – Джейн говорила, что ее звали «Лиззи».

Глаза Ренесми расширились от ужаса и отвращения. Она явно не ожидала такого ответа, но как бы там ни было, ей нужно это допить. Я снова протянул ей бутылку, но она отвернулась. Упрямица.

– Пей! – Холодно приказал я. Она должна понять, что если она не выпьет эту кровь то – умрет.

– Нет! – Ренесми испуганно смотрела на меня. Мой серьезный тон пугал ее.

– Я не чудовище! – тихо поговорила она, при этом стараясь не дышать. Запах крови, уже распространившийся в воздухе еще больше соблазнял ее. Жажда становилась все сильнее. – Я не убиваю людей! – Ее губы дрожали от выступивших на глазах слез. Глупая. Она готова умереть, лишь бы не пробовать человеческой крови. Как это в стиле Калленов.

Ренесми попыталась отодвинуть меня и спрыгнуть с капота форда, но я успел резко схватить ее за руку и притянуть к себе. Не хочешь по-хорошему – будет по-плохому. Не люблю неповиновения, ни с чьей стороны.  
– Нет! – прошипела она, сопротивляясь насилию.

Это слово лишь еще больше возбуждало меня. Каждый раз, когда жертва говорила «нет», мне хотелось пытать ее еще больше. Ренесми была ослаблена потерей собственной крови, мне не составило труда опрокинуть ее на спину и, придавив своим телом, широко раскрыть ей рот. Она извивалась подо мной, изо всех сил пытаясь скинуть меня с нее, но все это было бесполезно. Я с легкостью удерживал руки Ренесми у нее над головой. Она кричала и плакала все время, повторяя одно только слово:

– Ты монстр!

– Я это знаю…

Через пару минут все было закончено. Ренесми выпила все до последней капли. Ее кожа порозовела и приобрела характерный для человека румянец. Но шрам, от когтей оборотня так остался. Не думаю, что он, когда-нибудь, исчезнет. Ее любимый оборотень изуродовал ее навсегда.

**POV Ренесми**

Неужели все это происходит со мной? Не верю. Полуобнаженная, я сижу на капоте какого-то дорогого автомобиля, не в силах остановить своих слез. Почему это произошло? Как он мог так поступить со мной? Я верила ему. Но Джейк оказался таким же, как и Сэм – не способным сдержать свои волчьи инстинкты. Почему он просто не смог остановиться. Если бы только он не ударил меня, ничего этого бы не произошло.  
Господи, мне так стыдно. И дело вовсе не в том, что несколько минут назад Алек Вольтури насильно заставил меня выпить человеческую кровь, нет. Как бы ужасно это ни было, он поступил правильно. Если бы не он, я бы умерла от потери собственной крови, конечно, если только полувампир может умереть от этого. Стыдно мне было за то, что мне это понравилось. Я называла Алека монстром, но на самом деле наслаждалась его прикосновениями.

**Flashback**

Вкус человеческой крови опьянял своим сладким пряным ароматом. Алек удерживал меня в своем плену, заставляя выпить содержимое бутылки все до последней капли. Я думала, что задохнусь от счастья и чувства удовлетворения, которое накрыло меня подобно огромной волне. Ощущение силы было настолько приятным, что я не могла думать ни о чем другом. Мне хотелось, чтобы это длилось вечно. Только я, Алек и кровь.  
Все мои чувства обострились. Страх, злость, желание. Правая щека горела от недавнего пореза, руки онемели, и я сдалась, полностью отдалась на усмотрение Алека. Заметив мою покорность, он ослабил свой захват. Алек отбросил в сторону опустошенную бутылку и выпустил на волю мои запястья. Наши глаза встретились друг с другом. Удивление промелькнуло на его лице, когда я, осмелев, позволила себе обхватить его тонкую талию ногами. Страж Вольтури, кажется, удивлен? Это что-то новое. Мне вдруг стало безумно смешно. Наверное, я совсем сумасшедшая, раз пусть и неумело, но пытаюсь соблазнить его. Вряд ли у Алека когда-либо была девушка, которая бы вела себя с ним также распущенно, как я сейчас. Но мне все равно. Кровь действует на меня, как наркотик. Мне хочется прыгать, смеяться, бежать домой и прокричать родителям о том, как меня достала их постоянная опека. Они такие же подростки, как и я, а ведут себя со мной, словно сорокалетние старики. «Не делай то, не делай это». Я плакала и смеялась одновременно, так же как жалела и ненавидела себя. Алек воспользовался моей слабостью, и я назвала его монстром. Но он не был монстром. Нет! Он Ангел. Ведь, нет ничего постыдного в том, что он питается человеческой кровью – это наша природа. Мы не можем изменить себя. Мы те, кто мы есть. Вольтерра - это его мир и он должен жить по его законам. Кто я, чтобы говорить ему «нет»?

**END Flashback**

Слезы стали постепенно утихать, но Алек даже не пытался успокоить меня так, как обычно это делала моя семья. Ему было все равно: расстроена я или нет. Он жадно смотрел на меня, своими холодными, налитыми кровью глазами, явно наслаждаясь тем, что он видит. Могу поклясться чем угодно, что прямо сейчас он хочет меня. Он хочет «съесть» меня – полностью обескровить, но что-то или кто-то мешает ему. Может быть, это Аро, или же ему все же жаль меня? Нет! Вольтури не знают о сострадании, им не ведома жалось. Папа рассказывал мне, что они бесчеловечны, и люди для них не более чем еда. Почему же тогда Алеку быть другим? Он такой же, как и все. Бесчувственный и холодный.

Устав от своей беспомощности, я неряшливо вытерла слезы о рукава его рубашки. Боже, на мне его одежда. Он видел меня без одежды? Какой кошмар. Если бы только дядя Эмметт увидел бы меня сейчас, он бы обязательно назвал меня грязной. Именно так я себя и ощущала. Я не задумываясь отдалась Алеку, если бы он только попросил. Нет! Потребовал. Я хочу, чтобы он взял меня силой. Человеческая кровь пробуждает во мне какие-то скрытые где-то очень глубоко животные инстинкты, о которых я ранее даже не подозревала. В моей обновленной крови бурлила страсть, и я знала, что могу все. Чувствовала это всем своим нутром. Я согрешила, испив крови невинно убиенного человека, и теперь я хочу отдаться вампиру, на счету которого сотни, а может быть и тысячи искалеченных судеб. Моя душа будет гореть в аду.

Алек оказался еще более хладнокровным, чем я ожидала. Он старался не дышать в моем присутствии, противясь искушению, исходящему от запаха моей крови. Мы пристально смотрели друг друга, дожидаясь пока один из нас не сдастся и не отвернется. Так проходили минуты, а потом и часы. Мимо нас по дороге проезжали машины. Мой нюх улавливал в них моих одноклассников, людей, живущих Форксе, и даже дедушку Чарли. Уверена, что практически все, кроме него, разумеется, видели меня – полуобнаженную, сидящую на капоте дорогой машины в обществе красивого мальчика-подростка.

Это не то, о чем вы все подумали! Ну, кто же в такое поверит?

Завтра весь город будет знать об этом инциденте. А еще раньше об этом узнает мой отец и тогда он убьет нас обоих. Странно, но почему-то именно сейчас Эдвард Каллен волнует меня меньше всего. «Ты еще маленькая, Несси. Тебе еще рано встречаться с мальчиками. Несси. Несси. Несси». Порой я ненавидела это имя. Они опекали меня так, будто бы я была фарфоровой статуэткой, в любой момент готовой сломаться или разбиться вдребезги. Все, включая Джейка, думали, что я беспомощна, слаба, и не способна сама защитить себя.  
Но я не такая! Я сильная. Такая же быстрая и ловкая, как они.

– Я не хочу возвращаться домой! – бесстрашно заявила я. Мне хотелось, чтобы Алек увез меня далеко-далеко. В Италию, к себе домой, да все равно куда, лишь бы ощутить этот ни с чем несравнимый вкус манящей свободы.

– В таком случае, я буду вынужден тебя покинуть, Ренесми. Аро ждет, – бесстрастно ответил он. Но я не собираюсь так просто сдаваться. В любом случае, это Алек во всем виноват! Не надо было спасать меня, не надо было давать мне человеческой крови и приводить сюда.

– Я красивая? – Алек лишь усмехнулся и подошел ближе. Разумеется, он не считает меня красивой, я же всего лишь полукровка.

– Очень. – Лжец. Алек скажет что угодно, лишь бы я пошла вместе с ним домой к моим родителям и его господину. Все Вольтури лгут – так что это нормально.

– А как же шрам? – мои слова прозвучала, как вызов.

– Он великолепен! – Алек коснулся моей щеки рукой. – Это делает тебя живой.

Я чувствовала усталость, и как слипаются мои глаза. Он снова делает это! Пытается лишить меня чувств и усыпить. Но только на этот раз я ему это не позволю, не переставая зевать, думала, перед тем как услышала его сладкий голос.

– Пора домой. – Тихо прошептал мне на ухо Алек, усаживая на заднее сиденье своей машины.

– Пора домой. – Сонно повторила я.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6**

**Последствия - утро спустя******

POV Ренесми

Проснулась я от странного малознакомого мне голоса.

– Почему так долго? – спросил кто-то. В полусне я чуть приоткрыла глаза и поняла, что Алек держит меня на руках, а моя голова уютно покоится на его плече. Так хорошо. Сладкий запах, исходящий от Алека – думаю, я могу к этому привыкнуть.

– Прошу прощения, господин, – ответил Алек извиняющимся тоном, и я сразу же поняла, с кем он говорит. Аро. Как и обещал, Алек отвел меня прямиком к своему господину. Предатель. Ненавижу его за это. – Возникли небольшие трудности. Здешние потомки детей луны напали на нас в лесу. Мне пришлось применить силу.

Должно быть, Алек имел в виду стаю и Джейка. «Дети луны» – звучит очень красиво, я бы их так никогда не назвала. Джейкобу еще долго придется вымаливать у меня прощение за то, что он сделал. До сих пор не могу поверить в то, что он не смог сдержаться.

– Понятно, – улыбаясь, протянул Аро. Его голос был невероятно нежным, словно он говорил не с Алеком, а со своим родным сыном. – А, как наша юная мисс Каллен? – При упоминании обо мне я тут же закрыла глаза. Пусть думают, что я еще сплю и ничего не слышу. Посмотрим, что Алек думает обо мне на самом деле. Может быть, я хоть чуточку понравилась ему?

– Вы уже успели познакомиться? – продолжал тем временем Аро. – Стой! Ничего не говори. Я хочу все сам увидеть. А теперь отнеси ее дом. Завтра вас обоих ждет великий день. Но прежде ей нужно отдохнуть.

– Как прикажете, господин. – Алек двинулся с места. Меня, разумеется, никто не спросил, хочу ли я домой или нет. Это само собой разумеется. Ренесми устала – ей нужно в постель. Никто никогда не спрашивает моего мнения. Все всегда решается за меня. Как же я от этого устала.

– Я знаю, что ты не спишь, – тихо прошептал Алек мне в волосы. Его холодное дыхание щекотало мне шею. Как он понял, что я не сплю? – Я вижу все твои мысли. Это так удивительно. Все, что ты делаешь своим даром. Даже когда спишь, я могу видеть все, чувствовать все то же, что и ты. Словно мы одно целое.  
Это потому что ты касаешься меня. Моя способность работает только при физическом контакте. Очень удобный способ общения. Кажется, я крупно влипла. Надеюсь, Алек в моих снах не увидел ничего такого, за что мне потом будет стыдно.

– Я лишаю чувств, а ты отдаешь окружающим свои. Будет неплохо, если мы с тобой подружимся, – предложил Алек. Очень заманчиво. Конечно, я бы хотела иметь нечто большее, чем просто дружбу с моим Ангелом, но строго-настрого приказала себе об этом не думать. Нельзя, чтобы он догадался.  
– Только если Аро разрешит тебе.

Алек резко остановился, и уже через секунду я была грубо прижата к внешней стене собственного дома. Мы все еще были на улице, похоже, что Алек собирался внести меня в дом через заднюю дверь, но теперь его планы кардинально изменились.

– Не шути со мной так! – прошипел он мне на ухо. Холодные губы коснулись моей кожи. Потом он так же быстро, как прижал меня к стене, отстранился, и наши глаза наконец-то снова встретились. По его взгляду можно было легко догадаться, что Алек был очень зол на меня за эти слова. – Прости.

– Ренесми! – тут я услышала настойчивый голос мамы. О, черт!

Услышав приглушенные голоса Аро и Алека, Белла выбежала на улицу. Она уже несколько часов подряд пыталась уйти из дома и отправиться на поиски дочери, но Элис и Эдвард не пускали ее, говоря, что это слишком опасно. Щит Беллы защищал всех от силы Джейн. Эдвард был уверен, что пока Аро является гостем в их доме, Ренесми не угрожает опасность.

– Ренесми! – В одно мгновение Белла оказалась позади Алека. К тому времени он уже отпустил Ренесми, и они просто стояли рядом друг с другом. – Что ты делаешь с моей дочерью? – настойчиво спросила она.

– Мамочка, – испуганно прошептала Ренесми. Волосы скрывали ту часть ее лица, где находился шрам. – Помоги мне.

После этого она бросилась к дому, на невероятно скорости, минуя всех на своем пути, побежала сразу наверх. Белла, одарив Алека презрительным взглядом, последовала за ней. Уж теперь-то она точно не оставит свою дочь наедине с Вольтури дольше, чем на минуту. Эти монстры не лучшая компания для Ренесми, особенно после того, что Алек сделал с Джейкобом.

– Не впускай папу! – Ренесми коснулась руки Беллы. – И не дай, ему прочитать мои мысли. Иначе он убьет Джейка.

Последнее мысленное послание напугало Беллу. Почему Эдвард должен убить Джейка? Бессмыслица какая-то. Но, тем не менее, Белла все же растянула свой щит на всю комнату Ренесми.

– Белла! – Через несколько секунд Эдвард уже ломился в дверь. Узнав о том, что Ренесми наконец-то вернулась домой, он поспешил к ней в комнату. Белла неторопливо подошла к двери. К этому времени Ренесми успела спрятаться в ванной. – Белла, откройте дверь, нам нужно поговорить.

– Все в порядке, Эдвард. – Белла приоткрыла двери, оставаясь на пороге, тем самым закрывая проход в комнату. – Ренесми очень устала. Сейчас она принимает ванну. Поговоришь с ней утром.

– Ты уверена, что с ней все в порядке? – Эдвард пытался прочесть мысли Ренесми, но каждый раз щит Беллы мешал ему. Он не понимал, почему его жена делает это, но всецело доверял ей. – Она не ранена? Мне показалось, что я почувствовал запах крови.

– Нет. Конечно же, нет, – усмехнулась Белла. Как Ренесми может быть ранена, когда ее кожа так же не проницаема, как и у любого другого вампира. К тому же вряд ли Алек стал бы пить ее кровь не на своей территории. Хватит с него и разъяренной стаи оборотней. – С нашей девочкой все хорошо. А тебе лучше сходить на охоту. Твои глаза…

– … почернели, – закончил за Беллу Эдвард. Он уже довольно давно не охотился. Голод начинал напоминать о себе, и глаза были первым признаком. – Наверное, ты права.

Поцеловав Беллу в лоб, он стал быстро спускаться вниз по лестнице. Его девочка теперь дома, и, в случае чего, семья позаботиться о ней. Белла захлопнула за ним дверь, свято надеясь, что сегодня их уже больше никто не потревожит. Ей необходимо выяснить у Ренесми, что случилось в лесу, и почему она была на заднем дворе их дома в одной только мужской рубашке, да еще и в обществе Алека Вольтури. Ответ вроде: «так получилось», - Беллу точно не устроит.

Спустя несколько минут Ренесми высунула голову из двери ванной. Удостоверившись, что в ее комнате только Белла, она опасливо вышла из своего укрытия. Волосы Несси были влажными после душа, а на ней по-прежнему была мужская рубашка. Белла при первом взгляде могла сказать, что эта вещь не принадлежала ее мужу или его братьям. Джейкоб рубашки не носил, тем более сделанные в Италии.

– Ренесми, что случилось? – спросила Белла. – Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы папа видел твои мысли?  
Ренесми посмотрела матери в глаза и, примостившись рядом с ней на своей постели, принялась молча расстегивать верхние пуговицы своей рубашки. Белла не могла поверить своим глазам. Когда-то ровная и белоснежная кожа ее дочери теперь была омрачена уродливым шрамом, который тянулся через всю ее шею до самого плеча.

– Кто это сделал? – Белла боялась ответа на этот вопрос. Все становилось на свои места: раны Джейкоба, Ренесми в одежде, по всей видимости, принадлежащей Алеку, ее шрам.  
– Джейкоб … – Ренесми обхватила лицо матери ладонями, показывая ей все, что видела она сама. – Это я виновата. Джейк не контролировал себя.

– Я убью его! – прошипела сквозь зубы Белла. – Мы тут все с ума сходим, беспокоимся о нем, помогаем. Исцеляем его от ран, а что делает он? Нападает на тебя. Как он мог? Ты же его … – Белла внезапно остановилась. Не лучшее время говорить Ренесми о том, что Джейкоб запечатлился на ней. Он сделает это сам, если, конечно, доживет до этого дня.

– Нет, мама, прошу, не делай ничего. – На глазах Ренесми появились слезы. Она была готова оправдывать Джейкоба хоть до самого утра. – Если об этом узнает папа, он убьет его.

– Или я, – не выдержала Белла. Она бросилась к двери, но потом одумалась и вернулась. – Дорогая, тебе не больно? – ласково спросила она, осторожно гладя Ренесми по волосам.

– Нисколько, – замотала головой Ренесми. – Мы должны придумать, как не говорить папе.

– Мы не сможем скрывать это вечно, – обреченно сказала Белла, укладывая дочь в постель. Она понимала, что не Джейкоб виноват в случившемся. Вольтури. Если бы они не пришли в Форкс, ничего бы не случилось. Во всем виноват Аро. – Джейкобу придется на время уехать. Вряд ли Эдвард сможет об этом так быстро забыть. Завтра мы скроем шрам за косметикой, и я постараюсь убедить Джейкоба уехать.  
Последние слова Беллы Ренесми уже не слышала. Она спала.

**POV Ренесми**

Следующим утром я проснулась рано. Как ни странно, спать мне совсем не хотелось. Наверное, на меня все еще действовала кровь, выпитая вчера. Лучше бы я умерла, чем испытала подобное еще раз. Моя семья давно отказалась от человеческой крови, а что я? Мне ужасно понравился ее вкус. Как я теперь буду смотреть в глаза Карлайлу и остальным? Они никогда не простят меня, если узнают о том, что произошло вчера, и как именно Алек спас мне жизнь. А мои сны? Сама того не желая, в своих мечтах я превратила Алека Вольтури в идеального мальчика – Ангела. Мое подсознание сыграло со мной самую жестокую из всех возможных злых шуток. И, разумеется, в эту ночь сон про Ангела мне не приснился. Сомневаюсь, что вообще когда-нибудь увижу его снова. Реальность окончательно поглотила мечту. Больше нет Ангела, теперь есть только Алек. И от этого мне еще больше становится не по себе. Алек и его идеальное лицо, которое навеки отпечаталось в моей памяти. С того самого дня, десять лет назад, когда все Вольтури пришли в Форкс для того, чтобы убить меня, он был там с ними. Тогда-то ребенком я и запомнила его лицо. Имя стерлось из памяти, потеряло смысл, остался лишь идеальный образ прекрасного мальчика.

Мне стоило бы догадаться об этом раньше, чем я полюбила мечту об Ангеле.

– Уже проснулась? – пропела мама, выходя из моей ванной. В руках у нее был какой-то поднос с кучей разных баночек и склянок. Все это была забытая мною косметика, которую мне на каждое рождество дарила тетя Элис. Шрам – нам нужно замаскировать его. Обычный человек никогда не заметит эту тонкую полоску, но вампиру она покажется огромным изъяном. – Доброе утро, дорогая.

– Доброе утро, мама, – натянуто улыбнулась я.

День обещает быть совсем не радостным. Начнутся вопросы от Эмметта и остальных. Но я не могу рассказать или показать им то, что произошло вчера. Лучший вариант для меня – притвориться, будто бы я ничего не помню.

– Хорошо спала? – ласково спросила мама. Она поставила поднос с косметикой на край прикроватной тумбочки и села рядом со мной. Ее золотистого цвета глаза с неподдельным беспокойством разглядывали меня, пытаясь по лицу прочесть, о чем я думаю. Она не хуже меня знала, что произойдет, если папа обо всем узнает.

– Хорошо. – Мне пришлось выбраться из-под теплого одеяла, и сесть на кровать. – Как Джейкоб?  
– Джейкоб сейчас здесь, – сдержано ответила мама. Наверное, она все еще злится на него. Шрам вряд ли когда-нибудь исчезнет с моего лица. Люди ничего не заметят, но каждый раз, как я буду смотреться в зеркало, я буду помнить о том, что произошло в тот день, когда я познакомилась со своим Ангелом. Жаль, что я не могу спросить у мамы о том, как там Алек. Она будет в бешенстве, если узнает мою маленькую тайну.

– Что мы будем делать? – с надеждой спросила я, имея виду Джейкоба.

– Ты пойдешь в школу, а мама все уладит, – тихо прошептала она. В доме наверняка полно любопытных вампиров, а нас не должны услышать. – Я поговорю с Джейкобом, он ненадолго уедет из Форкса, а ты в это время поживешь у Чарли. Пока твой папа немного не успокоится. Ты же понимаешь, что если про шрам ему не скажу я, то это сделает Аро.

Я кивнула в знак согласия. Да, Аро определенно будет рад сообщить папе «приятные новости».  
– Сегодня они собираются рассказать о цели своего визита, – добавила мама как бы невзначай.

– Цели? – От ее слов меня бросило в дрожь. Неужели Аро действительно расскажет нам, зачем они пришли сюда. Жаль, что в это время я буду в школе и ничего не узнаю об этом. Как всегда узнаю обо всем самой последней.

– Да. Ночью Аро говорил с Карлайлом. Похоже, что дело серьезное. Но тебе, дорогая не нужно об этом беспокоиться. Мы все уладим, вот увидишь. – Мама поцеловала меня в лоб. – А теперь бегом в ванну, я пока подберу тебе одежду.

После того, как я приняла душ, и мама помогла мне с косметикой, мне наконец-то было разрешено спуститься вниз. Мама боялась, что я могу столкнуться с кем-то из Вольтури. Меня же это сейчас совершенно не волновало. Я должна поговорить с Джейкобом до его отъезда. Скорее всего, за ночь его раны уже исцелились, но вряд ли Эсми отпустит его от нас голодным. Так что для начала нужно проверить кухню, а потом уже и кабинет Карлайла.

– Я выгляжу смешно! – девичий голос, доносившийся из комнаты для чтения, заставил меня остановиться напротив полураскрытой двери. – Это платье ужасно. Оно почти розовое! – Это был голос Джейн. Тут же забыв о Джейкобе, я прислонилась к дверям и стала прислушиваться. Любопытство погубило кота. Глупая Ренесми. Не могу ничего с собой поделать. Мне необходимо было увидеть Алека еще раз, пусть это даже будет втайне от него. Я приоткрыла дверь и увидела близнецов, стоящих напротив большого зеркала.

– Ты очень хорошенькая, Дженни, – смеялся Алек, причесывая длинные волосы своей сестры. Джейн стояла перед зеркалом, недовольно хмурясь на свое отражение. В своем светло-лиловом платье, она была похожа на маленького ангелочка. Ее фарфоровое личико казалось еще более прекрасным с распущенными волосами.

– Нам обязательно идти с этой полукровкой? – спросила она Алека, и мое сердце замерло. Они говорят обо мне. И снова это обидное прозвище – «полукровка». Такое чувство, что у меня имени нет. Для Джейн я всегда буду пустым местом, не достойным ее королевского внимания. – Не хочу становиться нянькой.  
– Аро настаивает, чтобы мы сопровождали ее, – спокойно ответил Алек. – Он говорит, это важно.  
Разумеется, Алеку важно все, о чем ему говорит Аро. Он, как преданный щенок, который признает только руки своего хозяина. Вчера я была готова отдаться ему, не требуя ничего взамен, и вот он опять говорит лишь об Аро. Ненавижу Аро! Всех их ненавижу.

– Жду не дождусь, когда нам позволят ее убить, – продолжила тем же недовольным тоном Джейн. – Чур, на этот раз я сделаю все сама! – Она скорчила рожицу и улыбнулась. Алек смеялся, видя почти обиженный взгляд своей сестры. Ему наплевать на меня. Его сестра говорит, что убьет меня, а он смеется. И как только вчера я могла подумать, что он заботится обо мне. Он спас меня от стаи, но для него это ничего не значит. Он сделал это ради Аро. Ради того, чтобы потом меня убила его сестра.

– Думаю, что у Аро на нее другие планы. Мы не убьем ее, как остальных, – серьезно сказал Алек, погладив Джейн по щеке, и она улыбнулась. «Остальных?» – удивилась я и, затаив дыхание, продолжала слушать. – Деметрий найдет Soul, и мы наконец-то сможем покончить с ними.

– Ренесми! – Голос незаметно подкравшегося ко мне Аро напугал меня даже больше, чем слова Алека. Я машинально развернулась, чтобы объясниться перед ним, сказать, что я не подслушивала или, что еще там обычно говорят в таких случаях? Но, как только мой взгляд встретил его горящие дьявольским пламенем глаза, я словно онемела. Аро бесцеремонно толкнул меня в комнату, тут же запирая дверь позади себя на ключ. Не знаю, где он достал его, но другого выхода из комнаты не было. Я в ловушке. Улыбка на лице Аро стала шире, когда я начала пятиться назад, что, в принципе, было моей обычной человеческой реакцией на происходящее. Здравый смысл кричал мне действовать, но вот только я не знала как. Бежать? Не куда! Кричать? Не имеет смысла…

– Алек, – коротко приказал Аро, жестом подзывая его к себе. – Помоги Ренесми, пожалуйста.  
Алек тут же подошел ко мне сзади. Я вздрогнула, когда его холодные руки коснулись меня. Тонкие пальцы скользнули по моей шее, и он бережно убрал волосы от моего лица. Я вся дрожала, но теперь это уже был не только мой страх. Простые прикосновения заставляли мое тело буквально трепетать под его руками. Алек, словно издеваясь, подошел ко мне еще ближе, так что теперь моя спина упиралась ему в грудь. Я боялась пошевелиться. Казалось, сделай я шаг в сторону от Алека, то непременно упаду.

– Покажи его. – Аро пристально следил за нами. Рука Алека нашла верх моей кофточки, и ловкие пальцы принялись нетерпеливо расстегивать пуговицы. Мое сердце замерло в ожидании. Я не знала, что он собирается делать, но мое тело было определенно радо его внезапному вторжению. Алек чуть отстранился, снимая с меня бежевою кофточку, оставляя на мне только серый топ и черные джинсы. И вот тогда я наконец-то поняла, зачем он делает это. Аро желает увидеть шрам.

– Чудовищно! – пренебрежительно фыркнула Джейн. Я опустила глаза, бесцельно уставившись в пол. Они изучали меня, словно я была диковинным животным в зоопарке. Моя беззащитность так очевидна. Вольтури могут играть со мной, как с маленьким котенком, который не способен укусить или как-то поранить своего мучителя.

– Какая несправедливая случайность, – наконец прошептал Аро. Алек к тому времени уже вернулся на свое место, обеими руками обняв меня за талию. Не знаю, почему, но мне было спокойнее, когда он рядом. Пусть для него я лишь игрушка, не важно. Если выбирать смерть, то от его рук она будет не так ужасна.  
– Полное превращение исцелит все изъяны. – Аро осторожно взял меня за подбородок и повернул голову чуть влево, чтобы лучше рассмотреть следы от когтей. – Позволь Алеку укусить тебя, и ты даже не почувствуешь боли.

Мой разум отказывался понимать его слова. Я уже вампир. Меня нельзя обратить… Или все-таки возможно?  
– Я-я не знаю…

– Подумай об этом Ренесми. Это только твой выбор, – продолжал Аро. Его голос казался очень ласковым и нежным. – Не думай о том, что скажет Эдвард. Ты уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы принимать такие решения. Знай, что я и моя семья всегда будем рады видеть тебя в Вольтерре. Алек покажет тебе жизнь, о которой ты, и мечтать не могла.

Сердце пропустило удар. Аро видел мои мысли. Он все знает.

В тот самый момент, когда я уже собиралась ответить, рядом с дверью послышались шаги, и кто-то нетерпеливо дернул ручку на себя. Учуяв смердящий запах Джейн, перестала дышать.  
– Это всего лишь пес, – прошипела она. - Джейкоб.

Алек, не обращая на это внимания, медленно развернул меня к себе лицом. Я боялась посмотреть ему в глаза. Аро знает про мою тайну и использует Алека, в своих интересах. Для него это все равно ничего не значит. Ему наплевать на меня. Он, так же как и его сестра, желает мне лишь смерти. Глупая, глупая Ренесми. Я все-таки посмотрела ему в глаза. Кровь и шоколад встретились друг с другом. Алек усмехнулся, видя каждую мою мысль у себя в голове.

– Ренесми? – послышался из-за дверей голос Джейка, а потом и мамы. Скоро все Каллены сбегутся на их крики. Боюсь даже представлять что будет, когда они увидят меня в обществе Вольтури. – Ренесми! Откройте эту проклятую дверь, или я ее выломаю.

И он не шутил. Дверь затрещала под его напором. Аро и Джейн невозмутимо стояли рядом со мной и Алеком. Никто из них не боялся того, что через несколько секунд сюда может ворваться разъяренный волк и разорвать их на части.

– Тебе не нужно бояться, Ренесми. Нас четверо, а он один. – Алек достал из кармана подарочную коробку и протянул ее мне. – Мы хотели подарить тебе это еще вчера.  
Я осторожно взяла коробку из рук Алека. Не слишком подходящее время для подарков, но возможно у меня больше не будет возможности получить его от Алека. Я открыла коробку и увидела в ней прекрасное ожерелье.

– Тебе нравится? – прошептал мне на ухо Алек. Не дождавшись моего ответа, он выхватил коробку из моих дрожащих рук и помог мне надеть его. Ожерелье и правда было очень красивое. Наверняка, Аро потратил на него кучу денег.

– Мне нравится, – сказала я, отойдя от Алека к зеркалу. Мне хотелось получше рассмотреть свое новое украшение. – Очень нравится.

В этот момент дверь с грохотом рухнула на пол. Мама и Джейк с обеспокоенным видом смотрели на меня.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава ****7**

**Тайна "Души"**

POV Алек

Оборотень был в ярости. Когда он выломал дверь в комнату и увидел меня и его Ренесми, стоящих рядом друг с другом, его смуглое лицо накрыла ужасная гримаса боли и раздражения. При этом я едва сдерживал усмешку. Наивный глупец. Неужели он думает, что Ренесми будет всецело принадлежать ему только потому, что так решили его животные инстинкты? Эта девушка слишком хороша для него. Не могу представить, что такое невинное создание, как Ренесми может оказаться в лапах этого смердящего пса. Оборотни не пара вампирам – это аксиома. Не справедливо, что семья Калленов лишает ее всякого выбора. Ведь у Ренесми столько возможностей. Аро предоставляет ей шанс, о котором сейчас мечтает любой полувампир на этой планете. Мы не убьем ее, как остальных. Сегодня господин подтвердил мои подозрения. Ренесми будет предложен выбор, который спасет ее от вечных гонений. Ни Кайус, ни кто-либо другой до нее не доберется.

Последний раз я был в Форксе ровно десять лет назад. Вся великая армия Вольтури находилась здесь. Ирина Денали сообщила Аро о том, что у Калленов появился бессмертный ребенок. Узнав об этом, Кай пришел в бешенство. Бессмертные дети запрещены – любой, кто посвящен в нашу тайну, знает об этом. В Форкс мы шли с одной целью: убить ребенка и наказать виновных - тех, кто обратил малышку. Аро надеялся, что ради благополучия своей семьи Элис Каллен примкнет к нам, навсегда оставив Калленов и своего мужа. Но когда мы встретили Карлайла, то поняли, что маленькая девочка, прячущая свое миловидное детское личико в волосах Беллы, есть ее биологическая дочь. Девочка, рожденная человеком от мужчины вампира. Совершенно новый вид – полувампир. После долгих обсуждений Аро и Кай приняли решение уничтожить ее. Она казалась им опасной, потому нам с Джейн был отдан приказ начать атаку. Защитный щит Беллы блокировал наши способности, но это не было большой помехой. Мы могли выиграть эту битву, так или иначе. Нас было большинство. Многие из их так называемых «свидетелей» вовсе не собирались принимать участие в битве, они боялись нас и не хотели погибнуть за ребенка, к которому они не имеют никакого отношения. Остановил Аро и старейшин лишь один доселе неведомый нам факт. Ренесми Каллен была не единственной в своем роде. Были и другие.

Все десять лет нашего отсутствия в Форксе мы занимались тем, что разыскивали и убивали полувампиров по всему свету. На первый взгляд эти создания были вполне безобидны, но они стремительно размножались. Полукровки были слабее нас, так как они были наполовину людьми и имели их слабости, но у них было одно большое преимущество. Они могли передвигаться при солнечном свете. Никто из людей не замечал бледное мерцание их кожи. Так они могли спокойно жить среди людей, притворяясь вполне нормальными представителями человеческой расы.

О клане под названием Soul, впервые мы услышали, когда были в Голландии. Они называли себя так, потому что считали, что у них есть душа, отличающая их от нас – хладных. Наполовину человек – наполовину вампир. Таким был их незамысловатый девиз. В Амстердаме Деметрий случайно наткнулся на след одного бродяги, который, как оказалось, был одним из Soul. От него мы узнали, что поначалу численность их клана была невелика. Только несколько вампиров и их дети, рожденные матерью–человеком. Разумеется, все матери умирали при родах. Но потом их численность начала стремительно расти вверх. Полукровки со всего мира стали присоединяться к ним. У них появлялись дети – такие же недовампиры, как и их родители. Кайус не мог не заинтересоваться этим. Он больше всех беспокоился о сохранении нашего вида.

Лидером и основателем Soul был тот самый юноша, которого привела на суд над Ренесми Элис Каллен. От одного из его подчиненных мы разузнали, что идея основать клан возникла у него сразу после встречи с Вольтури. Он чувствовал исходящую от нас опасность. Стараясь хоть как-то обезопасить себя и сестер, Науэль стал собирать вокруг себя себе подобных. Мы долгое время пытались выследить его, но все было напрасно. Скорее всего, у него в клане был обладатель таланта, который помогал ему укрываться от опасности. А раз найти его не представлялось возможным, мы должны были найти то, что нужно ему. И тут все было белее, чем элементарно. Девушка. Ренесми. Полувампир, которого мы пытали в Голландии, проболтался о том, что их лидер с давних пор одержим идеей завести собственное потомство. И для этой цели он присмотрел себе Ренесми Каллен. Она была первой девушкой – полукровкой, которую он повстречал в своей жизни, и, по всей видимости, считал ее своей «единственной». Все это время Науэль ждал, пока Ренесми не достигнет зрелого возраста, чтобы прийти и забрать ее из семьи. Ренесми выросла, и теперь нам лишь остается повсюду следовать за ней, терпеливо дожидаясь прихода Науэля и его смехотворной, по нашим меркам, армии. И когда они придут, мы просто уничтожим их всех.

**POV Ренесми**

****  
Урок истории начался с повторения. Мистер Смит рассказывал скучающим выпускникам о начале первой мировой войны в Европе. Разумеется, его никто не слушал. Все мое внимание было приковано к Алеку. Он сидел за первой партой прямо напротив меня и бесстрастно изучал учебник по истории. Интересно бы узнать, о чем он сейчас думает. За всю дорогу до школы он не проронил ни слова. Алек был явно чем-то озадачен. Возможно, это было связанно с целью их визита. Наверняка Аро специально послал его и Джейн со мной в школу, хотел, чтобы я всегда была под присмотром, но вот только зачем ему это? Я перевела свой взгляд на окно. Не удивлюсь, если где-то поблизости бродит Сэт или Лея. Мама так не хотела отпускать меня в школу с Джейн, что наверняка послала кого-то следить за нами. Скоро она должна позвонить мне и спросить все ли нормально. Белла - типичная заботливая мамочка, как и у всех нормальных детей, с одной лишь разницей – ее диета исключает ананасы и прочие фрукты.

– Ренесми. – Кто-то дотронулся до моей руки. Боясь увидеть перед собой мистера Смита, я осторожно подняла глаза. Слава Богу, это был всего лишь Алек. Он стоял рядом со мной, пристально изучая мои глаза. Каждый раз, как он смотрит мне в глаза, я теряюсь. Такого не бывает даже когда я с Джейкобом. Мы дружим с детства, наверное, это и помогает мне не думать о нем, как о партнере. При нем я краснею, только когда на нем нет рубашки, или он обнимает меня. Алек же совсем другое дело. Сны о нем - лишь иллюзия. Настоящего его я вряд ли когда-нибудь смогу хорошо узнать или понять. Но одним только своим взглядом Алек может вызвать все те же чувства, что и обнимающий меня Джейкоб без рубашки. – Урок уже закончился. – Сообщил Алек. За всеми этими своими мыслями я даже не услышала звонка.

– Конечно. – Невнятно пробормотала я, пытаясь собрать свои вещи со стола.

После урока истории у нас был часовой перерыв. Чтобы не выделяться из толпы, мы все трое направились в столовую. Джейн и Алек, как всегда, держались за руки. Они были очень близки, отчего мне почему-то сразу становилось не по себе. Обидно. Я видела, как бережно Алек держит руку своей сестры и понимала, что у меня никогда не будет такого. Мой лучший друг Джейкоб однажды запечатлится на ком-нибудь, женится, заведет семью, и мы будем все реже видеть друг друга, пока и вовсе он не выберет удел смертных. Алек же закончив дела в Форксе, уедет обратно в Италию. Возможно, спустя пару столетий я вновь увижу его, но вряд ли он вспомнит хотя бы мое имя. Порой жизнь бывает так несправедлива. Я глубоко вздохнула и осторожно взяла Алека за руку, попутно ища одобрения в его фиалковых глазах, цвет которым придавали контактные линзы. Мой Ангел едва заметно улыбнулся и, переплетая наши пальцы, потянул ближе к себе. Я улыбнулась в ответ, одновременно наслаждаясь своим мимолетным счастьем не быть одной. После того, что произошло вчера на дороге с его красным фордом и мной, сидящей на его капоте, половина школы и так уже считала нас парой. Но теперь-то уж точно вряд ли у кого остались какие-то сомнения по этому поводу. Если в школе появляется новенький, то стоит ему протянуть кому-то руку, как все видят в этом нечто большее, чем просто дружбу.

Мы пришли в столовую и выбрали себе свободный столик у окна. Кушать мне не хотелось, но для вида я все же решила съесть одно яблоко. Человеческая пища после крови чувствовалась на моем языке как безвкусная резина.

– И почему только всегда везет таким неудачникам, как она! – шептались между собой девочки за соседним столиком. У них на уме были только парни и школьные сплетни. В данный момент объектом их пересудов и зависти стал Алек. Он был очень красивым мальчиком, и он был со мной. Вернее с нами. Джейн ни на шаг не отходила от нас.

– Не слишком-то они тебя любят, полукровка! – сказала Джейн, презрительно осматривая собравшихся в столовой. И как только Аро удалось уговорить ее пойти со мной в школу? У него просто невероятный дар убеждения. Весь вид Джейн так кричал: «Будь моя воля, они все уже давно были бы покойниками».

– У меня есть имя, Джейн, – возмущенно поправила ее я. – Меня зовут Ре-нес-ми. Не слишком сложно, чтобы запомнить! – Я даже не возражала, если бы она называла меня «Лох-Несским» чудовищем или чем-то в этом роде, но только не «полукровкой». Я полувампир и должна гордиться своей сущностью.

– Какой у нас следующий урок? – проигнорировала мое замечание Джейн. Она ненавидела меня настолько, что отказывалась даже разговаривать со мной. Хорошо, раз она не хочет со мной говорить, пусть так. Теперь я тоже буду игнорировать ее. Мне совершенно наплевать нравлюсь ли я ей или нет.

– Биология, – ответил Алек, сжав мою руку под столом. Этот на первый взгляд простой жест заставил мое сердце трепетать. Не смотря на то, что его сестра презирает меня, он помогает мне. Алек не такой, как Джейн, он лучше. Намного, намного лучше.

– Спасибо, – мысленно поблагодарила его я за поддержку. Он лишь улыбнулся мне, отчего девицы за соседним столиком еще больше позеленили от зависти. Что ж, жизнь не так уж плоха, и даже полукровкам иногда улыбается удача.

Перерыв закончился, и нам было пора на занятие. Когда мы вошли в кабинет биологии, я молилась лишь об одном:

«Только не Джейн!» «Только не с Джейн!»

Дело в том, что сегодня должна была быть первая лабораторная в этом году, а свободные места в нашем классе были только рядом со мной и нашим местным «ученым». Дерек (так его звали) считал себя очень умным, и потому всегда старался сидеть за партой один. В биологии я была бездарна, и наш учитель – мистер Харпер - прекрасно знал это.

– О, мисс Каллен, – начал он, как только завидел меня. Если бы мистер Харпер знал, что единственная причина, по которой я посещаю его занятия, это приятные воспоминания моих родителей, которые познакомились на уроке биологии десять лет назад, он бы наверняка сконструировал машину времени, только для того, чтобы вернуться в прошлое и исправить эту досадную ошибку природы под названием Ренесми Каллен. – Сегодня вы не одна, – пошутил мистер учитель.

– Да, – согласилась я. – Это мой друг Алек. Он у нас новенький. – Я намерено не сказала мистеру Харперу ни слова о Джейн. Пусть узнает, каково это – быть игнорируемым.

– Ах, да. Руководство школы сообщило мне о наших новых учениках. Александр и Джейн Пейн из Англии. Близнецы, – подытожил мистер Харпер, наконец увидев недовольную всем миром Джейн. – Вы будете сидеть раздельно. Не люблю, когда родственники помогают друг другу в работе. Вы уже выбрали себе пару, мисс Каллен?

На моем лице просияла улыбка. Позволяя мне самой выбрать пару, мистер Харпер надеялся, что хоть сегодня я ничего не разобью и не сломаю.

– Конечно, – ответила я, потащив Алека за собой.

– Ты совершаешь большую ошибку, – тихо прошептал Алек. – В то время когда я родился, мы еще не изучали биологию.

– Это не важно. – Мы заняли свои места. Мне не терпелось взглянуть на выражение лица Джейн. – Наверное, твоя сестра убьет меня, если я возьму тебя за руку?

– О, да, – смеясь, ответил Алек. – Тебя ждет долгая и мучительная смерть. Уж поверь мне.

– Я готова испытать судьбу. – Моя ладонь накрыла холодную руку Алека.

В доме Калленов царила полнейшая неразбериха. Все без исключения были напуганы известиями, полученными от Аро. Белла никак не могла понять, для чего Науэлю было нужно создавать свой клан, и уж тем более, зачем ему понадобилась именно ее дочь. Как оказалось, на свете сотни полукровок, а его интересовала лишь одна. Бедная Несси. Мало того, что она весь день пропадает невесть где, а потом в полуобнаженном виде возвращается домой в обществе Алека Вольтури, так теперь еще и Науэль желает заполучить ее в свой клан. Для одного дня это уже слишком.

– Аро говорит правду, – задумчиво произнес Эдвард. Вся семья ждала его решения. В данном случае, только он мог прочесть мысли Аро, чтобы хоть как-то убедиться в правдивости его слов. – Поверить не могу в то, что его намерения так чисты. Здесь что-то не так.

– Вольтури, вовсе не враги нам, сынок, – вмешался Карлайл. Несмотря на все противоречия, он все еще считал Аро своим верным другом. Они были знакомы сотни лет, такое не забывается. – Главное для них - это выживание нашего рода. Мы должны принять их помощь. Это убережет Ренесми от опасности.

– Карлайл прав, – согласилась Элис. На этот раз ее дар не мог им помочь. – Они полувампиры, я не могу проследить за их решениями. Вероятнее всего, они уже в городе и скоро попытаются напасть на нас. Если с нами будут Вольтури, мы будем менее уязвимы.

– Но, соглашаясь на помощь Вольтури, мы сами остаемся беззащитными перед этими лицемерами, – не унималась Белла. Все ее мысли были только о том, как уберечь Ренесми от влияния Вольтури. Она ни капельки не верила в чудесную сказку Аро про взаимопомощь и сострадание. За каждую оказанную ими услугу Вольтури потребуют свою плату. – Я не доверяю Алеку. Почему именно он должен оставаться с Ренесми?

Белла боялась того, что ее дочь уже «подружилась» с Алеком. Она согласилась пойти в школу с близнецами только из-за него. Белла видела это по ее глазам. Простая симпатия может перерасти в нечто большее. Если их вовремя не остановить, это может плохо закончиться.

– Он самый сильный из Вольтури, – уверенно сказал Джаспер. Он всегда был лучшим стратегом среди Калленов. Дух войны был у него в крови. – В случае непредвиденной ситуации Алек сможет защитить Ренесми. С ним она будет в безопасности.

– А кто защитит ее от него? – Белла не могла при всех открыто заявить о своих подозрениях, в симпатии ее дочери к Вольтури. Это бы окончательно разбило сердце Джейкобу, который до сих пор оставался в частичном неведении того, что произошло вчера. Не было подходящего момента рассказать ему про шрам и хотя бы попытаться убедить его уехать. – Что если Алеку придет в голову стать вторым «Науэлем». Ренесми еще так невинна, она может поверить ему! Я не хочу дожидаться того момента, когда этот Вольтури высосет жизнь из моей дочери.

– Белла мы должны им довериться. – Карлайл понимающе погладил ее по плечу. – К тому же, не думаю, что Алек станет безрассудно нарушать собственные законы. Уверен, сама Ренесми не будет против того, чтобы с ней остался Алек. Физически они одного возраста, думаю, у них не будет проблем найти общий язык.  
– Это все равно очень опасно!

– Тогда, я останусь и присмотрю за ними, – предложил Джейкоб. До этого момента он предпочитал не вмешиваться в пререкания Калленов, но Ренесми была всем для него. Он не может оставаться в стороне.

– Я согласен, – высказался по этому поводу Эдвард. Он доверял Джейкобу, как собственному брату. – Лучшего защитника, чем Джейк, нам все равно не найти.

– Нет, – возразила Белла, и Розали ее поддержала. Как доказывает практика, от «защиты» Джейкоба страдает только Ренесми. Теперь и так уже ее герой – Алек. Он спас ее от оборотней, привел домой и подарил какую-то безделушку. Что еще нужно девушке в возврате Ренесми, чтобы покорить ее сердце. Если так будет продолжаться и дальше, Алек станет ее первым «бой-френдом» вместо Джейкоба. Белла вздрогнула от этой мысли. Нет, она никогда этого не допустит. – Вчера ты уже присмотрел за ними и все кости себе переломал. – Белла старалась подбирать слова. Нельзя чтобы все догадались о ранения самой Ренесми. Надежда теперь только на косметику и молчание Алека.

Спустя несколько часов пересудов Каллены наконец-то приняли свое решение.

– Итак, каков наш план? – спросила Элис, изучая всех взглядом. Она была полна решимости. Джаспер стоял рядом с ней, сохраняя всеобщее спокойствие собравшихся в комнате. – Карлайл?

– Если никто не против, то мы принимаем помощь от Вольтури, как ни в чем ни бывало едем на бейсбол и держимся все вместе. Когда полукровки нападут на нас, Алек заберет Ренесми подальше от битвы, и мы уничтожим «Soul». У нас просто нет другого выбора.

** POV Ренесми**

****

День в школе прошел лучше, чем я ожидала. Мне кажется, что мы с Алеком вполне можем подружиться. Он такой милый, когда не пытается меня убить. Джейн же - совсем другое дело. Она старается не замечать моего присутствия, при этом не забывая всячески унижать меня. Когда мы вышли из здания школы, она потребовала у меня ключи от машины. Сказала, что поведет сама. Алек дал мне знак о том, что его сестру сейчас лучше не злить. Мне пришлось уступить. Взамен этого, Алек учтиво согласился сидеть рядом со мной на заднем сидении. Казалось, он с радостью готов выполнить любую мою прихоть. Интересно с чего бы это?  
Как только мы все оказались на своих местах, Джейн без предупреждения завела мотор, и машина резко дернулась вперед. Потеряв равновесие, я сильно ударилась лбом о спинку переднего сидения. Ничуть не сомневаюсь в том, что она сделала это специально, но не успела и слова сказать, как уже была на руках у Алека.

– Ты в порядке? – Он обнял меня за шею и притянул к себе. Я не смела пошевелиться. Почему всякий раз, как он касается меня, я прихожу в такой неописуемый восторг, что даже мыслить здраво не могу. – Не ушиблась?

– Голова кружится, – невнятно пробормотала я, глядя ему в глаза. Мы были настолько близко друг к другу, что наши губы едва ли не соприкасались. Кажется, что еще совсем чуть-чуть - и от волнения я потеряю сознание. – Просто …

– Тебе надо прилечь. – Алек быстро отстранился от меня и, усадив рядом с собой, помог мне снять обувь. Я отрешенно наблюдала за ним, по-прежнему не понимая, что сейчас только что произошло. Мы почти поцеловались. Невероятно! Хотел ли он поцеловать меня или мне так только показалось? Может, Алек вовсе и не считает меня уродом? Я наполовину человек, но может, это не причина, чтобы ненавидеть меня? Возможно ли, что Алек не похож на остальных Вольтури, тех которые презирают полукровок? Мое сердце однозначно отвечает «да». Алек – мой Ангел. – Иди сюда. – Он быстро пересел к окну, потянув меня за собой, так что моя голова оказалась у него на коленях. – Поспи.

Машина не сбавляла скорости. Сто двадцать миль в час. Хорошо, что нас не видит дедушка Чарли. А то без лишения прав бы не обошлось. Все внимание Джейн было приковано к дороге. Лишь изредка она поворачивалась к нам, при этом издавая жалкие звуки, похожие на рычание. Я была довольна тем, что позволила ей вести машину. Пусть у меня чуть не случилось сотрясение, зато сейчас я с ее братом и нет ничего прекраснее этого.

– Я голодна! – невинным голоском пропела Джейн, обращаясь к Алеку. Она, наконец, решилась вмешаться в нашу идиллию. Вечно эти родственники все портят. – Предлагаю избавиться от обузы и отправиться в город, немного «поохотиться».  
Отлично, теперь я для нее обуза. Джейн собиралась охотиться в городе, значит, она намеревалась убивать людей. Не хочу в этом участвовать. По крайней мере, не сейчас, уж точно.

– Не соглашайся, – мысленно попросила я Алека.

– Сходи одна, – ответил Алек, смотря на меня. Ему гораздо больше хотелось быть со мной, играть с моими волосами, пронизывая шелковистые пряди меж своих пальцев, чем тащиться в город с Джейн. Я была вне себя от счастья. Он отказался пойти с сестрой, чтобы провести время со мной.

– Мы могли посмотреть фильм, вдвоем, – вслух предложила я.  
Машина резко затормозила. Джейн на скорости вампира, вышла из машины и уже через секунду оказалась лицом к лицу со мной. Она грубо схватила меня за шею и потянула на себя. Мне было очень больно. Казалось, еще немного - и она переломает мне все кости. Хрупкая на вид Джейн на практике оказалась очень сильной. Я застонала от боли. Алек тут же схватил Джейн за запястье, ослабляя ее атаку на меня.

– Никто не позволял тебе открывать рот! – прошипела она мне в лицо. Ее кроваво-красные глаза вселяли в меня ужас.

– Джейн. – Торопливо начал Алек. – Отпусти, ты ее задушишь!

– Тебе то что? – прорычала она, не отпуская меня. – Влюбился в нашу принцессу? Боишься, что я испорчу твою маленькую игрушку? – Джейн сильнее сдавила мне шею. Я чувствовала, как слезы начинают скатываться по моим щекам. Мне было очень страшно. Она ненавидит меня настолько, что готова убить.

– Джейн! – в тишине раздался голос Аро. Как же я сейчас счастлива его услышать. Это мое спасение. Джейн поспешно отпустила меня и быстро вышла из автомобиля. Я упала назад и сразу же оказалась в безопасных объятиях Алека. Он пытался утешить меня, отчего слез становилось только больше. Мне было безумно жалко себя. Я была так беспомощна перед Джейн.

– Ты как? – обеспокоенно спросил Алек.

– Нормально. – Я поспешно начала вытирать слезы. Не хочу, чтобы Аро видел то, насколько я жалкая и слабая.

– Она так со всеми, – серьезно сказал Алек. – Джейн никого не любит. Не переживай по этому поводу. Это больше не повториться. Я обещаю. Она послушает меня, хочет этого или нет. Когда мы подойдем к Аро, ничего не говори ему, ни о чем не спрашивай. Он сам все увидит. Поняла меня? – Я лишь кивнула головой. – Только слушай и делай, как он велит и все будет хорошо. Обещаешь?

– Обещаю.

– Хорошо. А теперь идем. Он не любит ждать. – Алек погладил меня по волосам, и потом мы вместе вышли из машины.

Все ожидали только нас. Аро стоял у края дороги, в окружении двух новых вампиров. Джейн стояла чуть поодаль и, улыбаясь, смотрела на меня. Ненавижу эту стерву!

– Кто они? – мысленно спросила я Алека, сжав его руку. Он не ответил, и я сразу же вспомнила про его предостережение. Никаких вопросов. – Прости.

– Дорогая Ренесми, – заулыбался Аро. – Подойди скорее, я должен познакомить тебя со своими друзьями. Это Феликс и Деметрий. – Он учтиво представил мне незнакомцев. Джейн приглушенно зарычала. Ей не нравилось, что Аро так печется обо мне. Мне, если честно, это тоже не очень нравилось, но выбора у меня не было.

– Нам пора. – Деметрий медленно двинулся в сторону леса. Вслед за ним отправился Аро и не отходящие от повелителя ни на шаг Феликс и Джейн. Спустя несколько секунд все они беззвучно скрылись за деревьями.

– Покатаемся? – Алек без предупреждения ловко усадил меня к себе на спину. Я автоматически обхватила руками его шею. Родители часто носили меня на руках, когда хотели, чтобы я не отставала от них.

– Куда мы идем? – едва слышно спросила я. Надеюсь, Аро и остальные уже достаточно далеко, чтобы не услышать нас.

– Бейсбол! – хмурясь, ответил Алек. – Аро звонил, пока мы были в школе, и сказал, что твои родители пригласили нас на игру.

– Почему ты не сказал мне об этом раньше?

– Не хотел испортить сюрприз.

– Какой же ты все-таки лжец! – пошутила я.

Вскоре мы с Алеком оказались на поляне. Там все уже было готово к игре, но моих родителей еще не было. Странно, обычно Каллены приходят на поле задолго до грозы. Алек опустил меня на ноги, а сам направился к машине, припаркованной недалеко от игрового поля. Я поспешила пойти за ним. Не хочу оставаться одна, тем более, когда Джейн рядом.

– Уже больше не можешь жить без меня? – усмехнулся Алек. Он был полностью уверен в себе. Не удивлюсь, если он знал, о том, что я побегу за ним, а не останусь стоять одиночестве.

– Ты спас меня, теперь моя жизнь принадлежит тебе, – ответила я.

– Тогда я очень рад, что оказался в нужном месте в нужное время, – сказал он, беря меня за руку. – Когда-нибудь я куплю тебе поводок, моя Ренесми, чтобы ты никогда не забывала, кому принадлежит твоя жизнь.

– Дурак!

Вместе мы дошли до его машины. Той самой, на которой он отвез меня домой вчера. Алек при мне стал переодеваться в свою привычную форму. Я всячески старалась не смотреть на него, чтобы не смущать и не краснеть самой, но у меня это плохо получалось. Мои глаза блуждали по его обнаженной спине. Она вся была покрыта былыми шрамами, похоже, что от ожогов. Кожа гладкая, но следы остались навечно. Мне безумно хотелось узнать, откуда они у него. Какой была его человеческая жизнь, и как он стал вампиром. Я хотела знать о нем все.

– Тебе не холодно? – вдруг спросил Алек, надевая свое черное пальто. Я тут же подошла к ближе и стала помогать ему, застегивать пуговицы. Мы с ним были практически одного роста, так что я без труда справилась со своей задачей.

– Нет. Я же все же наполовину вампир. Мне редко бывает холодно. Сейчас все нормально. Я мерзну только на Аляске.

Алек улыбнулся. Похоже, ему очень нравилась моя смешанная анатомия.

– Твои родители приедут только через час. Аро говорил, что у них там совет, – просто сказал Алек, и мне вдруг стало обидно. У Калленов совет, а меня не пригласили. Малышка Несси вовсе не должна знать, что происходит, и вот так всегда. – Я подумал, если ты не против, мы могли бы поохотиться.

– На людей? – сама того не ожидая спросила я. Что же это со мной? Я же поклялась, что больше никакой человеческой крови.

– А ты хочешь на людей? – усмехнулся Алек. – Не говори ничего, я знаю, что тебе понравилось. – Я хотела возразить, но было уже поздно. Алек достал из машины бутылку, наполненную кровью, такую же, как и вчера. Потом он присел на край открытого багажника и сделал первый глоток. Как только это произошло, я сразу же уловила чудесный аромат крови. Сама того не понимая, я шагнула ближе. Алек улыбнулся и протянул мне бутылку. Я хотела принять ее, но мои руки столь сильно дрожали, что я бы выронила ее, как только она оказалась у меня. Во мне вновь проснулась это невыносимая жажда. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы взять бутылку, я обхватила ладонями прекрасное лицо Алека и осторожно слизала кровь, оставшуюся на его губах.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8**

**Игра на чужом поле**

POV Ренесми 

Столько раз я мечтала об этом в своих снах, и вот теперь это происходит наяву. Мечта об Ангеле стала реальностью. Лучше, чем сейчас, мне не было никогда. Я в прямом смысле опьянена всеми теми сладостными ощущениями, что проходят через мое тело, подобно высоковольтному электрическому разряду. Алек притягивает меня к себе, словно магнит. Как только я коснулась его ледяных губ своими губами, я поняла, что уже не смогу остановиться. Это он. В этом нет никаких сомнений. Именно его я ждала всю свою жизнь. Страсть, до этого момента томящаяся где-то в глубине меня, вырвалась наружу, окутывая меня со всех сторон, подобно облаку тумана. Мне настолько жарко сейчас, что я практически не ощущаю холода его рук, бесстыдно скользящих по всему моему телу. Вкус человеческой крови у него на языке сводит меня сума, заставляя забыть обо всем на свете. Я хочу его. Всего без остатка. Он должен стать моим здесь и сейчас.

– Рене… мы не заперли дверь. – Алек попытался отстраниться от меня. – Кто-то может увидеть нас.

– Замолчи! – Я еще сильнее схватила его за волосы и потянула на себя. Мне необходимо вновь завладеть его губами, почувствовать их вкус. И пусть даже дверь в машину не заперта – я готова умереть за один поцелуй Ангела.

Как мы оказались в машине? Не помню. Не хочу помнить. Это не важно. Важно лишь то, что мы сейчас здесь. Алек страстно целует меня, сердце с бешеной скоростью колотится в груди, и нет ничего лучше, чем находиться в объятиях самого сильного вампира на земле и не бояться его. Алек не посмеет причинить мне боль, я это чувствую. Теперь мы будем вместе вечно. И мне совершенно наплевать, что скажет об этом моя семья, или то, как на меня будет смотреть Джейкоб, когда узнает, о том, что я отдала свое сердце безжалостному холоднокровному убийце. О, мой милый Джейк, он никогда не сможет понять меня.

Мы целовались до тех пор, пока я не начала задыхаться от нехватки кислорода в моих легких. Ненавижу быть наполовину человеком. Алек наверняка тоже понимал, что мне нужен воздух, но ни один из нас не хотел отступать первым. Это столь неразумно – быть с ним сейчас. Мы знакомы всего один день, а я уже готова целиком отдаться ему, лишь бы только продлить это сладостное чувство близости его тела к моему.  
– Ренесми… – Алек ласково произнес мое имя.

Мы, наконец, смогли найти в себе силы остановиться. Он отстранился от меня, но его глаза были по-прежнему закрыты. Я отчаянно пыталась выровнять вконец сбившееся дыхание. Мне не хотелось быть такой хрупкой и слабой по сравнению с ним. Алек, осторожно придерживая рукой мою шею, заставил меня посмотреть на него. Пожалуйста, только не говори о том, что сожалеешь, что поцеловал меня. Я с опаской заглянула ему в глаза, но, к счастью, они были полны страсти и желания. С моих губ сорвался вздох облегчения. Подумать только, вампир - Вольтури не может устоять перед очарованием какой-то полукровки. Осознание этого заставило меня наклониться немного вперед, так чтобы наши лбы соприкасались друг с другом.

– Ты жива? – спросил меня Алек. Улыбка озарила мое лицо. Я жива как никогда! Точнее сказать, теперь я наконец-то жива. Алек пришел и тем самым наполнил мою жизнь смыслом. Теперь я больше не одинокая девочка, которую в семье все считают ребенком. Отныне моя жизнь принадлежит Алеку, я принадлежу ему.

– Жива, – протяжно выдохнула я. Жива и голодна. Господи, как же мне сейчас нужна кровь. Наверное, это уже превращается в зависимость. Правой рукой я торопливо нащупала под сиденьем бутылку, из-за которой и случилось мимолетное помутнение моего рассудка. О чем я только думала, когда позволила Алеку подхватить меня на руки, а затем бесстыдно целовать меня на заднем сиденье его автомобиля, в то время как его сестра и Аро находились всего в нескольких метрах от нас. Должно быть, я сошла с ума, раз это меня уже больше не волнует.

– За нас! – изнывая от жажды, произнесла я, открывая бутылку с заветной жидкостью. Если бы вампиры были древнегреческими богами, то людская кровь бесспорно бы являлась их амброзией. Закрыв глаза, я стала медленно пить жидкость из бутылки, смакуя вкус и наслаждаясь приятным ароматом. Кровь делала меня сильнее. Это чувство было просто неописуемым. Уже давно мне не было так хорошо от ощущения сытости. Опустошив содержимое бутылки ровно наполовину, я, облизав губы, передала ее Алеку. Мне хотелось, чтобы в нас была одна и та же кровь. Это бы означало, что мы единое целое. Он и я. Кровь, когда-то принадлежавшая простому смертному, теперь была для нас обоих живительной силой и слабостью одновременно.

– За нас, – с усмешкой повторил Алек. Он взял бутылку из моих рук и медленно поднес ее к своим губам. Ему хватило и нескольких секунд, чтобы полностью опустошить ее. Для него это была просто кровь – потребность утолить свой голод.

– Я люблю тебя, – прижавшись к нему, прошептала я, вдыхая сладкий аромат его тела. Никогда прежде я еще не была так уверена в своих словах. Это было так просто – признаться ему в своих чувствах. Во сне я не раз говорила своему Ангелу, что люблю его. Алек имеет право услышать те же слова, что и его двойник в моих мечтах. – Я хочу быть с тобой вечно.

– Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, – прошептал мне в ответ Алек. Его руки крепко прижимали меня к нему. Я чувствовала, как он вдыхает аромат моих волос. – Остановись сейчас, пока еще не поздно, – продолжал он. – Это погубит тебя, твою жизнь, репутацию твоей семьи - все. Абсолютно все будет уничтожено. – Его губы нашли мои опущенные веки. – Я не буду предлагать дважды.

Это даже забавно. Алек Вольтури – безжалостный убийца предлагает мне одуматься, забыв о любви к нему во имя благополучия моей семьи. Ах, если бы я только могла прислушаться к его совету. Но, боюсь, это больше не в моих силах - держаться от него подальше. Мое сердце навеки принадлежит только ему одному. Он, должно быть, безумец, если думает, что я смогу отказаться от него, познав вкус его поцелуев и нежность ласковых прикосновений.

– Я уверена, моя мама слышала те же слова не раз, – мечтательно проворковала я. – Мой папа тоже поначалу противился их любви.

Алек ничего не ответил. Некоторое время мы просто молчали, наслаждаясь моментами нашей близости.

– Алек, ты любишь меня? – наконец, спросила я, разрывая опасную тишину.

На мгновение мне вдруг стало страшно. Сердце замерло в томительном ожидании. Секунды до его ответа казались мне вечностью. Что, если он не любит меня? Быть может, для него это лишь игра, не более того? Что же мне тогда делать, если каждый мальчик, в которого я влюбляюсь, не отвечает мне взаимностью? Джейкоб любит меня как друга, я же со стыдом признаюсь в том, что мои чувства к нему давно перестали быть только дружественными. Каждый раз, когда он смотрит на меня – он видит во мне ребенка. Маленькую девочку, которую он должен оберегать от всех бед и напастей. Я же вижу прекрасного мужчину – непостижимую мечту. Мы с ним никогда не сможем быть вместе. Всему виной его запечатление. Я знаю, что однажды придет день, и в жизни Джейкоба появится женщина, которая заставит его навсегда забыть о девочке, забыть обо мне. А что же Алек? Можем ли мы быть вместе?

– Это так странно, Ренесми, – наконец заговорил Алек. – Когда Аро сказал, что мы должны посетить Форкс, я сразу же возненавидел саму мысль о том, что возможно встречу тебя. Десять лет назад ты косвенным образом стала причиной единственного в моей жизни поражения. «Самый сильный вампир на планете не смог убить низшее существо – обычную полукровку». Впервые в своей жизни у меня возникло чувство беспомощности, не способности доказать тому кто спас мою жизнь свою полезность. В тот момент я больше всего на свете желал твоей смерти. Мысль об этом жила во мне все эти долгие десять лет. Но я никогда даже представить себе не мог, что вчерашний день изменит все. Ты даже не представляешь, как ты была прекрасна на той поляне. Очарованный тобой, я не заметил того света, что исходил от тебя. Не узнал тебя...

– Я показала тебе кто я …

– Т-шшш. Позволь мне закончить. – Алек поймал мои губы в нежный поцелуй. Он не был похож на те, что были у нас раньше, когда мы оба находились под воздействием жажды крови. – Эти два дня проведенные с тобой – самые лучшие в моей жизни. Никогда бы не подумал, что повторю ошибку Эдварда. Ты прекрасна, моя милая Ренесми. Мне не дано превозмочь любви к тебе. Я не знаю, что мне делать.

Его слова звучали настолько искренне, что я не могла сдержать слез. На этот раз это были слезы радости. Алек любит меня. О большем я и мечтать не могла.

– Только не сопротивляйся, – дрожащим голосом прошептала я. Алек должен понять, насколько это важно для меня. Взяв его за руку, я прижала ее к месту, где под тонким слоем кожи размеренно бьется мое живое сердце.

– Я твоя.

Пути назад нет. Я готова нарушить любые запреты, лишь бы испытать это странное чувство – любовь. Джейкоб найдет свою «единственную», и девочка, которую он поклялся защищать вечно, не станет на пути его счастья. У меня своя судьба, и теперь я знаю, что это Алек. Уверена, мама поймет и во всем поддержит меня. Если нет, то мы в любом случае найдем способ быть вместе. Я убегу из дома. Аро желает видеть меня в рядах Вольтури – тогда я присоединюсь к ним.

– Ты не моя, – отрицательно покачал головой Алек. Я непонимающе посмотрела ему в глаза. Казалось, его тревожит что-то крайне важное, или, может быть, он что-то скрывает? – Тот оборотень.

Я тихонько засмеялась, услышав приглушенное рычание Алека. Это так мило, что он ревнует меня к Джейкобу. Наверное, никому не дано понять ту связь, что существует между мной и Джейком. Я знаю его с пеленок – он был готов пожертвовать своей жизнью ради моего спасения. С ним мне всегда легко и спокойно. Я по-прежнему люблю его и, конечно же, нисколько не виню в том, что он причинил мне боль, оставив на моем лице шрам. Укусив меня, Алек исправит это досадное недоразумение.

– Не думай о нем. Он никогда не встанет между нами, – ласково прошептала я. – Джейк - мог друг. Однажды у него случится запечатление. Это редкое явление бывает только у оборотней. В определенный момент жизни он встретит свою «единственную», без которой ему не жить. Она нарожает ему целую футбольную команду, и они будут жить долго и счастливо.

**POV Алек**

Ренесми не знает про запечатление. Каллены ничего ей не сказали.  
Она думает, что не может быть с Джейкобом, потому что он будет запечатлен с кем-то еще.  
Глупая, наивная девочка.  
Я мог бы все рассказать ей, мог бы, но я этого не сделал. Просто промолчал.  
Этот пес не достоин ее.

Быть может, это слишком эгоистично с моей стороны, но Ренесми должна быть только моей. Не могу описать словами, что я почувствовал в тот момент, когда ее губы в первый раз коснулись моих. Время остановилось, и на несколько секунд забыл о том, кто я. Словно никогда и не было всех этих веков вечного одиночества, сопровождаемых муками бесполезной мести человеческому роду. Вся злость, вся ненависть, что копилась во мне годами, бесследно растворилась на губах этого невинного создания. Ренесми - не человек, она никогда не была человеком. Это делает ее уникальной. Ренесми ни коим образом непричастна к тем людям, что приговорили меня и сестру к смерти. Она особенная.

– Твои родители уже рядом, – тихо прошептал я, пытаясь разбудить Ренесми. Несколько минут назад она заснула у меня на руках. – Тебе пора проснуться. Они скоро будут здесь.

– Хорошо. – Ренесми сладко зевнула и потянулась, чтобы в последний раз поцеловать меня. – Я люблю тебя.

– Ti Amo, – ответил я. И это была чистая правда. Впервые за столько времени я, наконец, почувствовал что-то кроме ненависти. Любовь – это слабость. Она убивает нас изнутри. Но я не могу ничего с этим поделать. Ренесми должна стать моей. – Береги себя, мой ангел.

Каллены и волк прибыли несколько минут спустя. Мы с Ренесми условились на том, что сохраним наши чувства в тайне ото всех. Она сказала, что хочет рассказать все своей семье сегодня вечером или завтра после школы. А до тех пор мы с ней должны играть невинность наших дружеских отношений. Хорошо, что Эдвард Каллен, способность которого могла бы раскрыть наши планы, слишком занят поисками Науэля. Он, Карлайл и двое оборотней собирались патрулировать территорию, а значит, мысли Ренесми будут в сохранности от него.

– Алек, – позвал меня Аро. – Подойди ко мне, мой мальчик.

Я прекрасно знал, что он и Джейн слышали каждое слово, сказанной мной Ренесми, каждый ее стон, каждый удар ее сердца. Это было одним из условий моего нового задания. Вчера, когда я привез Ренесми домой, Аро прочел все мои мысли связанные с ней. А еще раньше, Аро видел мысли самой Ренесми.

Уговори ее поехать с нами, пообещай ей что угодно.

– Господин.

Я не смел посмотреть ему в глаза.

– Ты поступил правильно, Алек. Она не должна узнать про запечатление. Ты же понимаешь, что если это произойдет, нам придется убить и волка и Ренесми. Ты же не хочешь ее смерти, верно?

– Нет, господин.

Аро не позволит смешение наших видов. Потомок вампира и оборотня был бы чудовищем. Я не допущу, чтобы это произошло. Со мной Ренесми будет в безопасности, а человеческая кровь поможет ей не думать о Джейкобе.

– Вот и славно, – улыбнулся Аро. – А теперь возвращайся к нашей маленькой Ренесми и позволь Эдварду увидеть, то, что оборотень сделал с его ненаглядной дочерью.

**POV Джейкоб**

Тучи сгустились над городом. Проливные дожди обещали растянуться на всю неделю.  
И почему только этих кровососов всегда тянет играть в бейсбол в такую скверную погоду? Ах, да! Как я мог забыть – они же ненормальные. Слишком шумные и «яркие» для обычных людей. Только гроза может скрыть за собой отголоски их ударов биты по мячу.

– Пора! – весело улыбаясь, пропела Элис. Она знала о приближении грозы задолго до появления метеопрогноза. Все же хорошо, что у нее есть такой полезный во всех отношениях дар. Жаль только, что он не может помочь нам с полукровками. До сих пор не могу поверить в то, что тот глупый мальчишка – Науэль - так и не забыл мою Несси. Надо же ему было явиться как раз накануне того дня, когда я наконец собирался рассказать Ренесми о своем запечатлении. Вечно эти вампиры все портят. – Давайте поторапливайтесь, время не ждет.

Верно, время не ждет. Несси взрослеет, и она имеет полное право знать о моих чувствах. Незаметно она из маленькой девочки превратилась в красивейшее создание на этой планете, и она любит меня, я это знаю.

– Мы уже давно готовы, Элис, – раздался пронзительный детский голосок красноглазой вампирши с чудовищным взглядом. Одна из Вольтури и, как говорит Белла, – самая страшная из всех них. Ее взгляд способен причинить немыслимую боль. Не хотел бы я оказаться с ней один на один. – Просто я хотела убедиться в том, что судейство будет честным.

Для всех вновь прибывших это не что иное, как игра на чужом поле. Очень опасное для них положение. Обычно в таких случаях всех всегда интересует качество судей. Что же, Беллз, не подведи нас.

– Разумеется, Джейн, – приветливо ответила Эсми. Она, как и всегда, не собиралась играть, сегодня ей досталась почетная роль второго судьи. – Я и Белла проследим за тем, чтобы Эмметт не слишком нарушал правила. – Пошутила она.

– Охотно верю, – равнодушно фыркнула Джейн и перевела свой взгляд с Эсми на меня. – Пес, тоже останется здесь?

Вот мелкая тварь. Если бы не все эти соглашение и договоры о дружбе между Калленами и Вольтури, я бы уже давно свернул ей шею. Могла бы обойтись и без оскорблений в мой адрес.

– Джейкоб наш друг, – вступилась за меня Белла. Она положила свою руку мне на голову и слегка почесала за ухом. Это немного успокоило меня, и я остался, по-прежнему, лежать на траве почти у самых ее ног. – Он будет с нами.

– Мы гости здесь, дорогая Джейн. – В одно мгновение за спиной мелкой вампирши появился ее брат–близнец. Вот уж кого бы я точно сейчас не хотел видеть, так это его. Он и его сестрица – два сапога пара. Чудовищная ошибка природы объединить этих двух существ вместе и еще более досадная - наделить смертельной силой. – Каллены могут иметь столько домашних животных, сколько захотят. Не будем винить их в любви к братьям нашим меньшим.

Он издевается? После всего того, что было вчера, он еще смеет говорить обо мне в таком тоне? Когда-нибудь я точно убью его, хотя бы только для того, чтобы стереть с его противного лица эту нахальную ухмылку.

– Алек! – раздался мелодичный голос моей Ренесми, и мы оба повернулись в ее сторону. Она была удивительно прекрасна, впрочем, как и всегда. Моя Несси – любовь всей моей жизни. Никогда бы не подумал, что запечатление может превратить меня в романтика, но это так. Я люблю ее больше жизни.

– Алек, ты оставил меня там совсем одну. – Девушка моей мечты не спеша подошла к чудовищу и взяла его за руку. Холодное, бесчувственное сердце вампира оставалось так же молчаливо, как и до этого, в то время как мое билось с бешеной скоростью. Гнев во мне нарастал с новой, гораздо большей силой, чем прежде. Мне хотелось прокричать только одно: «Не смей говорить с ней, монстр!»

– Прости меня, – извинился Алек перед моей возлюбленной. Ренесми смущенно улыбнулась, и на ее щеках появился едва заметный румянец. Я видел, как они оба смотрели в глаза друг другу, и она незаметно для окружающих поглаживала его руку одним своим пальцем. Это был верный признак того, что сейчас он видит в своей голове ее мысли. Но вот только, что ей показывать ему?

– Несси, Джейкоб здесь, – Эсми попыталась привлечь внимание Ренесми. – Он говорил о тебе весь, разве ты не хочешь поздороваться с ним?

Эсми считала, что лучшей пары для Несси, чем я, не найти. Она относилась ко мне как к сыну. Карлайл держался в стороне от этого, говоря, что Ренесми имеет право выбора. То же самое говорил и рассудительный Джаспер. Белла все больше склонялась в мою сторону, а ее подруга Элис втайне от всех готовилась к нашей с Несси свадьбе. Блондинка Розали и ее муж были категорически против, не удивлюсь, если их обрадовало появление Науэля, как потенциального жениха для их маленькой племянницы. Эдвард упорно хранил молчание. Но главным вопросом для всех было, конечно же, что думает по этому поводу сама Несси.

– Привет, Джейк. – Ренесми нежно улыбнулась, посмотрев на меня. Чудовище рядом с ней приглушенно зарычало. Никак не могу понять, в чем его проблема? Уж слишком серьезно этот Алек отнесся к своей миссии защищать Несси. Ей не нужен телохранитель, когда рядом с ней я.

– Алек, не злись, – смущенно начала Ренесми. Теперь она больше не смотрела на меня, словно тем самым пыталась утихомирить монстра рядом с собой. – Пойдем со мной. – Несси погладила его по щеке. Меня словно током дернуло, когда он положил свою руку на ее.

Это выше моих сил. Я попытался подняться, но Белла вовремя наступила мне на лапу. Было жутко больно, отчего я едва не заскулил. Хорошо, я понял намек. Сиди и не вмешивайся. Проблемы с Вольтури нам не нужны. Как только я немного успокоился, Белла сразу же убрала ногу с моей лапы.

– Конечно, – скрывая рычание, ответил Алек. – Нам пора готовиться к игре.

– Что?! – неожиданно для всех вдруг взвизгнула Джейн. Похоже, не одному мне противно, как этот монстр печется о моей Несси. – Вы оба играете в одной команде? Ну и кто это решил?

– Успокойся, Джейн! – предупредил ее брат. – Я думал, что ты поняла то, о чем мы с тобой говорили.

Джейн тот час же притихла. Ренесми улыбнулась и потянула Алека за собой на поле.

Игра началась.

Распределение по командам было следующим:

Элис, Джаспер, Несси и Алек в одной команде. Блондинка, Эммет, Феликс и Джейн в другой команде.  
За их игрой я совершенно не следил. Сейчас меня гораздо больше волновала Несси и ее безопасность. Сердце разрывалось на части, когда я видел ее в обществе этого Алека. Порой моя наивная девочка бывает слишком добра к таким чудовищам, как он. Если бы не необходимость, я бы не подпустил этого хладнокровного монстра к ней даже на расстояние пушечного выстрела. Нет, он мне не соперник. Просто грязный кровосос, который при удобном случае может высосать жизнь из хрупкого тела моей любимой. Но пусть только пальцем ее тронет и он пожалеет, что не умер в тот день, когда его обратили.

Спустя пару часов игра незаметно завершилась победой команды Несси. Сестрица Алека была в бешенстве. Все начали суетиться вокруг судей. Кто-то радовался победе, принимая восхищенные поздравления от присутствующих на поле гостей. А кто-то, вроде Эмметта, - разламыванием биты на части горестно оплакивал свое поражение. Никто, кроме меня, не заметил, что на поле больше не было ни Несси, ни Алека. Пока Белла отвлеклась на Элис, я смог незаметно ускользнуть от нее, в одиночку отправившись на поиски моей возлюбленной. Меня охватила паника. Ее нигде не было. Она исчезла. Я метался по поляне вдоль и попрек, пытаясь уловить ее ни с чем не сравнимый запах. Никто не замечал моих тщетных попыток. Никто еще даже не догадывался о пропаже Несси.

Не раздумывая больше ни минуты, я, сломя голову, бросился в сторону леса.  
Чтобы ни было, я в одиночку отыщу Ренесми и убью того кровососа, который посмел увести ее.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9**

**В преддверии бури******

POV Ренесми

Тучи продолжали сгущаться, и с каждой минутой вокруг становилось все темнее и темнее. Гроза почти закончилась; совсем скоро должен был начаться дождь. Распустив волосы, я наслаждалась тем, как нарастающий ветер порывисто ласкает мое лицо. Алек подошел ко мне сзади и нежно обнял за талию.

– Ты счастлива? – шепнул он мне на ухо. Его холодное дыхание заставило все мое тело дрожать.

– А ты как думаешь? – радостно хихикая, мысленно ответила я. Мой взгляд невольно скользнул в сторону, где были моя мама и Джейкоб. Они стояли рядом с Эсми и остальными членами моей семьи. Все присутствующие на поле теперь были заняты обсуждениями итогов игры. – Идем со мной.

У меня появилась одна идея. Не хочу весь день выслушивать как дядя Эмметт не рад своему поражению. Пока наши семьи говорят про игру, мы с Алеком незаметно для всех убежим в лес. Ему понравится то, что я хочу ему показать. Домик моих родителей и мою комнату.

– Я покажу тебе...

В моем сознании промелькнуло видение. Лиловые занавески и того же цвета покрывало, которым была застелена моя постель. Алек не сможет устоять перед таким заманчивым предложением, я в этом уверена.

– Идем, – улыбнулся он.

Улыбаясь в ответ, я, не медля более ни секунды, шагнула в сторону леса, увлекая за собой своего возлюбленного. Как только мы оказались за деревьями, Алек подхватил меня на руки и побежал в сторону коттеджа моих родителей. Мне оставалось лишь гадать, откуда он знал правильное направление.

Мы были примерно на полпути от коттеджа, когда Алек вдруг резко остановился, прислонив меня спиной к стволу широкой ели. Так я оказалась в ловушке. Сердце замерло в ожидании того, что произойдет далее.

– Зачем ты дразнила меня на поле? – тихо прошептал Алек. Теперь нас навряд ли мог кто-то услышать. Его, правда. Во время игры я не раз находила случай невзначай коснуться его руки, прокручивая у него в голове видения нашего с ним поцелуя. – Я бы мог и забыть о твоих родителях.

– Прости, я не хотела, – извинилась я искренне. Мои руки плотно обвили его шею. Алек, в свою очередь, обнял меня за талию, сильнее придавливая мое тело к дереву. Мы оказались на очень опасном расстоянии друг от друга. Двое бессмертных, навечно запертых в телах подростков. При мысли об этом, я чувствовала, как мое тело наполняется приятным теплом. Жаль, что Алек не может ответить мне тем же. Его тело навсегда останется холодным. Но это не важно, я люблю его таким, какой он есть.

– Лгунья! – Алек поймал мои полураскрытые губы в поцелуй. Его язык скользнул в мой рот, заставляя меня сладко стонать от удовольствия. Я не понимаю, почему мое тело так страстно желает принадлежать этому вампиру, но точно знаю, что не могу этому противиться. Тем временем, руки Алека уже скользили вниз, задевая подол моего короткого платья.  
Где-то вдалеке раздался глухой раскат грома. Под его звук тихо начался долгожданный дождь. Холодные капли, проскальзывая сквозь хвою, падали прямо на нас. Одежда быстро намокла, и мое тело невольно начало дрожать от холода.

– Хочешь вернуться? – неопределенно спросил Алек, медленно отстраняясь от меня. Он почувствовал мою дрожь и подумал, что я боюсь идти дальше. Страх был, но мне хотелось его преодолеть. Я отрицательно помотала головой. Нет. Определенно, нет. Но все же я не знала, как сказать ему, чего я хочу.

Алек осторожно убрал волосы от моей шеи. Вода, падающая на нас с неба, стерла всю косметику, и шрам, оставленный Джейкобом, теперь четко выделялся на фоне моей светлой кожи. Хорошо, что здесь нет папы. Увидь он меня в таком положении, был бы скандал. Не знаю, как моя семья отнесется к тому, что Алек и я теперь будем вместе. Надеюсь, что хотя бы Карлайл нас поддержит.

– Чего ты хочешь? – Алек заглянул в мои глаза.

Вместо ответа, я положила ему на щеку свою ладонь и попросила еще один поцелуй. Мне было страшновато просить о чем-то большем. Алек только кивнул и вновь прильнул своими ледяными губами к моим губам. Его руки захватили край моего платья, поднимая его выше и тем самым оголяя мои стройные ноги. Я целиком и полностью доверилась ему.

– Люби меня? – Алек ответил на мою просьбу, новым страстным поцелуем. Его руки чуть приподняли меня вверх, так что я могла обхватить своими ногами его тонкую талию. Жутко неудобная позиция – неровная поверхность древесной коры позади меня царапает мне спину, а вконец промокшие под дождем волосы неприятно липнут к моим щекам и шее. Алек начал целовать мое лицо, шею, плечи, руками медленно избавляясь от намокшего платья. С каждой секундой от его ласк мне становилось все жарче.

В то момент, мы еще не знали того, что были в этом лесу не одни. За нами следили.

Раздался оглушительный треск.

Я широко распахнула глаза, торопливо отстраняясь от Алека. Соседняя ель с глухим грохотом упала всего в миллиметре от того места, где мы стояли, несколько секунд назад. И причиной этому была вовсе не гроза. Мохнатая голова рыжего волка медленно показалась из-за деревьев. Джейкоб. Я, все еще тяжело дыша после поцелуев Алека, стояла рядом с ним, пытаясь руками закрыть себя от разочарованно-разгневанного взгляда своего лучшего друга.

**POV Алек**

Ее кожа под моими губами была подобна сладкой вате. Вкусная и притягательная. Запах ее крови, биение сердца, порывистое дыхание – все это делало ее особенной, не похожей на других. Не человек, но и не вампир. Бесспорно, Ренесми достойна кого-то лучше, чем я.

Кого-то, кто может любить ее и при этом не врать ей, глядя прямо в глаза. Кого-то, кто может согреть ее своим теплом. Того, кто спит и не убивает каждого встречного только потому, что его мучает жажда крови. Но, я монстр и не стыжусь этого. Она должна стать моей.

Раздался оглушительный треск.

Ну, наконец-то! А я уже начал думать, что он не появится. Как же много времени понадобилось этому Джейкобу, чтобы отыскать нас. Разумеется, он не Деметрий, но все же я ожидал от оборотня нечто большего. Если бы он опоздал хотя бы на минуту, мы с его «единственной» уже бы занялись любовью прямо здесь, перед носом ее родителей, прислонившись к грязному дереву, словно двое диких животных. Омерзительно. Я хотел этого, но не здесь. Не так. Она станет моей. Это должно быть красиво – достойно ее красоты.

– Алек, – испуганно прошептала Ренесми, когда увидела своего друга-оборотня. Сила запечатления против рокового влечения. Я повернулся к своей возлюбленной и увидел на ее глазах слезы. Что бы ни случилось здесь и сейчас, она будет на моей стороне. Скинув с себя пальто, я отдал его ей. Ренесми сразу же накинула его себе на плечи. Зови папочку, моя милая. Именно для него я и затеял весь этот спектакль. Это порадует Аро, и, когда все закончится, в награду за мои старания, он отдаст мне Ренесми. Это все для нас. Это та, правда, которую я не могу ей сказать.

– Не надо, умоляю! – не сдерживая более слез, умоляла Ренесми. Джейкоб не послушает ее. Я, может быть, и остановился, но, к несчастью, я не хозяин своей судьбы. Аро желает, чтобы Эдвард увидел шрам Ренесми, и через несколько секунд я исполню его пожелание.

**POV Джейк**

Это был конец. Конец всему, к чему я так долго стремился все эти годы мучительного ожидания. Изо дня в день девочка, которую я полюбил с первого момента, как увидел ее, росла у меня на глазах, охотилась на пум, ходила в школу, слушала квильетские легенды, и вот теперь она целует парня, но не меня. Что я сделал не так? Почему она так поступает со мной? В чем моя вина? Не задумываясь, я сделал бы все, о чем бы она меня ни попросила. Ренесми Каллен была рождена, чтобы стать моей судьбой, но, к сожалению, всем принцессам всегда нужен лишь один принц. И, разумеется, этот принц не я.

То, что я сейчас видел перед своими глазами, убивало меня. Моя маленькая Несси была в объятиях другого мужчины. Мерзкий кровосос воспользовался ее невинностью, чтобы соблазнить мою девочку. Он целовал ее, прислонив хрупкое тело к дереву. Ренесми, отвечая на его поцелуи, обнимала его за шею. Почему она так поступает со мной? Неужели она не понимает, что была рождена для меня. Я тот, кто ей нужен. Я тот, кто отдаст за нее свою жизнь. Не он, не Алек. Только не он. Не знаю, в какую игру он играет, но у него ничего не выйдет. Я не позволю ему забрать у меня Несси.  
Гнев вырвался наружу. Единственное, чего я сейчас хочу, - это убить его. Разорвать на маленькие кусочки и сжечь их. После чего развеять прах по ветру и благополучно жить дальше. Еще я хочу, чтобы Ренесми видела то, как я это сделаю – с улыбкой на лице и без малейшей тени сомнения. Пусть я не принц, но я все же спасу мою принцессу от чудовища.  
Из моего «укрытия» я видел, как кровосос своими мерзкими руками поднял вверх подол намокшего под дождем платья. Несси коснулась его лица рукой. Она что-то показывала ему. Не в силах больше смотреть на них, я закрыл глаза, стараясь дышать спокойно. Все напрасно. Гнев, обида, боль – все это смешалось воедино, и я изо всех сил наскочил на ближайшее ко мне дерево. Несмотря на мои вчерашние раны, оно хрустнуло под моим весом и благополучно повалилось вниз, падая прямо рядом с ними.

Ренесми широко распахнула глаза и стала искать причину шума.

А это я!

Не помешал?

Наверное, ты не ожидала, что твой верный раб – Джейкоб, поджав хвост, прибежит спасать тебя из лап чудовища.  
Или же ты не желаешь того, чтобы тебя спасали?

Ревность и боль сжигали меня изнутри. Я ненавидел их обоих. Кровосос и предательница.

Мне хотелось сказать ей только одно: как ты могла, Несси?

Предать меня, свою семью, всех тех, кто «дорог» тебе.

– Алек, – испуганно прошептала Ренесми, когда увидела меня. Наверняка встреча со мной не входила в ее планы. Разумеется. Ведь ей гораздо больше нравится ублажать красноглазых вампиров, чем общаться с теми, от кого воняет мокрой псиной. Кровосос, одарив меня презрительным взглядом, скинув с себя пальто, и отдал его Ренесми. Какой заботливый.

– Не надо, умоляю! – не сдерживая более слез, умоляла Ренесми. Увы, меня это уже не остановит.

Я стал медленно приближаться к своему врагу. Алек равнодушно смотрел на меня. Его спокойствие только больше раздражало меня. Самоуверенный болван. Я покажу ему, что бывает, когда кто-то целует мою девушку. Выгнув спину, я приготовился к прыжку. Ренесми, конечно же, знала этот маневр. Она без малейших сомнений подбежала к своему кровососу, и отчаянно вцепилась руками в его рубашку. Это ему не поможет. Я грозно зарычал и кинулся на них.

– Нет! – отчаянный крик Ренесми, был последним, что я слышал. Густая дымка молочно-белого тумана окружила меня со всех сторон. Я больше не мог видеть их, не мог слышать, не мог чувствовать. Вокруг меня не было ровным счетом ничего. Я оказался в ловушке, из которой нет выхода.

**POV Алек**

Джейкоб наверняка считал меня чудовищем – бездушным монстром. Он прав, я чудовище и есть. Но меня это совсем не волнует. Ренесми станет моей и никто и ничто не сможет этому помешать. Эдвард Каллен видел все. Издалека, он прочел мысли Ренесми, почувствовал ее страх и, конечно же, пришел к ней на помощь. Оборотень напал, а мы лишь защищали себя. В данный момент Джейкоб был в ловушке моего дара, а значит, его мысли были скрыты от Эдварда. Да и вряд ли Каллену они нужны. Особенно, после того, как он сам все увидит. Моя роль в этом спектакле сыграна на отлично.

– Папа, – испуганно прошептала Ренесми, когда увидела Эдварда. Глупенькая моя девочка. А все еще только начинается. Теперь я должен сделать то, из-за чего она возненавидит меня, если когда-нибудь узнает правду. Эдвард тем временем стоял недалеко от нас, наблюдая, как обезумевший от гнева оборотень мечется в клетке из дымки тумана, лишающего чувств.

– Что здесь произошло? – настойчиво спросил он, обращаясь к Ренесми. Я не мог позволить ей заговорить, не мог позволить ей думать. Эдвард должен увидеть ее шрам и ничего более. Ренесми была достаточно близко ко мне, чтобы я смог внушить ей ощущение пустоты. Она наполовину человек, а это значит, что если я захочу, то на нее мой дар будет действовать несколько иначе.

– Ренесми! – прокричал Эдвард, видя, что как дочь теряет сознание. Его больше не волновали ни ее мысли, ни мои. Теперь он отец, который всеми силами пытается уберечь свое дитя от опасности. – Ренесми, что с тобой? – Каллен успел подхватить дочь на руки раньше, чем она бы упала на землю. Я стоял рядом и безмолвно наблюдал за этой душераздирающей сценой.

– Что с ней? – взволнованно спросил у меня Эдвард. Кажется, он уже понял, что это простой обморок. Ничего серьезного.

– Что с вами произошло? Почему вы ушли с поля? – Его взгляд вновь метнулся в сторону Джейкоба.

– Это все из-за этого пса, – уверенно ответил я. – Ренесми не хотела тебе показывать, но вчера, когда мы с ней встретились в лесу…

Я намеренно сделал паузу. Эдвард напрягся. Было забавно наблюдать за ним, когда он так нервничает.

– Говори, – прорычал Каллен.

– Там. – Я подошел к нему и, отодвинув воротник моего пальто, которое сейчас было надето на Ренесми, показал Эдварду ее шрам. Лицо вампира вмиг помрачнело. Он пристально смотрел на шею своей дочери, словно не веря в то, что видит. Эдвард взял Ренесми за руку и поднес ее ладонь к своей щеке. Не знаю, что он увидел, но следующее, что сделал Каллен, - это взял Ренесми на руки и бережно передал ее мне. Этого я никак не ожидал, но все же не стал отказываться от жеста, показывающего мне его доверие.

– Забери ее домой, – с грустью в голосе сказал Эдвард. Он все никак не мог отвести глаз от своей спящей на моих руках дочери. И в этом я его понимаю. Ренесми похожа на маленько ангелочка, когда спит. – Я сам все сделаю. – Эдвард перевел свой взгляд на оборотня. Я кивнул, быстро отходя от того места, где в скором времени возможно произойдет убийство.

Добравшись до коттеджа, я вдруг задумался о том, как же попаду внутрь. К моему удивлению, парадная дверь была не заперта. Каллены не боятся ограблений? Это интересно. Войдя в дом, я попал в небольшую уютную гостиную. Она была обставлена очень скромно: все в светлых тонах. Наверное, Белла Каллен не любила роскоши, а потому в своем личном доме решила устроить все так, как нравится только ей. Поднявшись по лестнице, я по запаху нашел комнату Ренесми. Сама Ренесми в это время по-прежнему безмятежно спала на моих руках. Мой маленький ангелочек.

Положив Ренесми на ее постель, я стал глазами искать то, во что можно было бы ее переодеть. Ее платье намокло, а я не хочу, чтобы что-то тревожило ее сон. Обойдя комнату вдоль и поперек, я заметил, что у Ренесми было много книг, мягких игрушек и всего того, что так любят маленькие девочки. Каллены по-прежнему видят в ней ребенка. Тем лучше для меня. Я покажу Ренесми, что значит настоящая жизнь – без запретов и преград.

Найдя в большом гардеробе понравившееся мне желтое платье, я поспешил вернуться к Ренесми. Нельзя заставлять девушку ждать – вот главное правило джентльмена. Она по-прежнему лежала на своей постели. Я, не медля, подошел к ней и снял с нее свое пальто, отбросив его на пол. Теперь оно ей больше не понадобится. Вслед за моим пальто на пол полетело ее промокшее платье. В этот момент я пожалел о том, что такая красивая девушка рядом со мной лежит без сознания. Ее тело идеально. Переодев Ренесми в новое желтое платье, я осторожно укрыл ее одеялом.

Интересно, как Джейн отнесется к тому, что я заберу Ренесми с собой в Вольтерру? Быть терпимой к Ренесми здесь, в Форксе, или же терпеть ее всю оставшуюся нам вечность у нас дома? Разница ощутима. Джейн будет всеми дозволенными ей способами издеваться надо мной до скончания веков. Именно из-за моей сестры я всегда считал, что любовь - это глупость, не более того. Непозволительная слабость для вампира, которому подвластны все живые существа на этой земле. Десять лет назад Эдвард Каллен был готов умереть ради простого человека, и я счел его глупцом. Теперь же, я сам повторяю его глупость. Кто бы мог поверить в то, что Алек Вольтури влюбится в полукровку?


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10**

**Помощник Чарли**

POV Алек

Ренесми спала словно ангел. Мой ангел. Забавно, как быстро мы с ней поменялись ролями. Еще вчера я был ее Ангелом – она моей жертвой. Теперь она ангел – я жертва. Как бы смешно это не звучало, я жертва своей любви. Многие люди говорят, что любовь дарит жизнь, творит чудеса, исцеляя душевные раны, приносит счастье и радость. Но они забывают упомянуть о том, что любовь так же убивает нас, делает нас слабыми и беспомощными перед объектом нашего вожделения. У вампиров все гораздо сложнее, чем у простых людей. Я обречен, любить Ренесми вечно. Мы либо умрем вместе, либо вместе обретем свое счастье. Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это, но я предпочел бы второе. Если Ренесми выберет меня, так же как выбрал ее я, у нас с ней будет все, о чем другие могут только грезить. Ведь Вольтури подвластно все в этом мире.

Нарушая мои мысли, в кармане брюк завибрировал мобильный телефон. Странно, что он не намок под дождем и не сломался. В любом случае я должен ответить на вызов. Наверняка, это Джейн. Сестренка соскучилась по своему любимому брату. Или же Аро решил узнать, все ли у меня получилось с Эдвардом. Дабы ненароком не разбудить Ренесми, я вытащил из кармана телефон и отошел с ним к окну. Пусть мой ангел еще немного поспит. К тому же я не хочу, чтобы она случайно услышала мой разговор. Моему ангелу пока рано знать о моих планах. Выйдя на небольшой балкон в спальне Ренесми, я нажал на кнопку «ответить».

– Привет, Алек. – Послышался в трубке сладкий голосок моей сестры. Это был хороший знак. Она в хорошем настроении, значит новости хорошие. – Соскучился?

– Джейн. – Приветливо ответил я. Честно не ожидал, что она так быстро забудет наш с ней разговор. Я едва не применил к ней свой дар, когда пытался убедить ее больше не играть с Ренесми.

– Я звоню, чтобы сообщить тебе, приятные новости. Аро тобой очень доволен, – начала Джейн. По ее голосу было понятно, что она улыбается. Значит, сестра тоже довольна мной. Интересно, почему?

– И чем же доволен Аро? – посмел полюбопытствовать я.

– Не претворяйся, что не догадываешься. Каллены поссорились из-за своей, – Джейн сделала небольшую паузу, а потом рассмеялась. – Прости из-за твоей полукровки. – Очень смешно. Ей повезло, что она далеко от меня. Если бы мне не нужно было находиться сейчас с Ренесми, охраняя ее сон, я бы уже давно нашел Джейн и вцепился бы ей в шею. Боли она почти не почувствует, но само ощущение бессилия перед кем-то сильно уязвит ее самолюбие. Моя сестренка не любит или даже скорее не умеет проигрывать.

– Что с оборотнем? – спросил я равнодушно, всеми силами пытаясь игнорировать ее замечание по поводу «моей полукровки». Конечно, глупо с моей стороны надеется на то, что Джейкоб мертв, но все же мне интересно, что с ним сделал Эдвард.

– Эдвард и мерзкий пес подрались, – ответила Джейн. Хотел бы я на это посмотреть. Эдвард мог читать его мысли, а это значит, всегда был на шаг впереди. – Оба живы. – Добавила сестра с долей разочарования в голосе. – Вмешалась Белла. Джаспер и Эммет ей в этом помогли. После того как их разняли Эдвард куда-то убежал, его нет уже несколько часов. За ним ушла Элис. Умоляю, расскажи, как ты это устроил? – я улыбнулся и повернул голову в сторону, где сладко спал мой ангел.

– Все просто, Дженни, – ответил я. – Я показал Эдварду шрам Ренесми. Этого оказалось более чем достаточно.

– Это сработало просто прекрасно. – Похвалила Джейн. Ну, хоть в чем-то мы с ней согласны. Осталось только убедить сестру в том, что мне нужна Ренесми, стараясь при этом не выглядеть в ее глазах сопливым мальчишкой. – Мне уже пора. Аро ждет. – После этих слов Джейн закончила наш разговор, отключив свой телефон. Странно то, что она даже не попросила меня о том, где я.

– Алек? – позвала меня Ренесми. Ее голос был полусонным. Интересно, как давно она проснулась? Надеюсь, что она не обманывала меня, претворяясь спящей. Моя подозрительность показалась мне глупостью, когда я увидел, как Ренесми, подобно маленькой девочке протирает ото сна глаза. – Мы живы? – Невинно спросила она. Я улыбнулся.

– Мы живы. – Подтвердил я, и Ренесми улыбнулась в ответ. В присутствии этой девушки мое тело не подчинялось разуму. Я подошел к ней и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. Один раз, а потом еще и еще. Ренесми охотно отвечала на поцелуи. Ее руки тот час же оказались в моих волосах. Из-за того, что моя человеческая жизнь была столь коротка, я всегда думал, что мое тело не способно испытать то, что люди называют страстью или лучше сказать похотью. Мертвое сердце никогда не знало любви. Ну, кто скажите мне, может полюбить убийцу? Ответ на этот вопрос странный – Ренесми. Никогда бы не подумал, что буду заниматься любовью с десятилетним вампиром полукровкой, под крышей дома ее родителей – вампиров, в то время как ее отец, пытается убить, предначертанного ей судьбой парня. Иногда жизнь преподносит сюрпризы. Я всегда думал, что мы с Джейн единственные кого обратили в столь юном возрасте. Все же хорошо, что мы тогда не убили Беллу. Аро был прав, говоря про ее большой потенциал. Ренесми идеально мне подходит. Спустя пару минут на первый взгляд невинных поцелуев, мы оказались на ее кровати. Мои руки нежно ласкали гладкую кожу рук, спины. Я целовал тонкую шею, заставляя сердце Ренесми биться все чаще, а дышать все труднее.

– Я так рада, что ты жив, – сладко простонала Ренесми мне на ухо. Ее руки по-прежнему были в моих волосах. Будь я человеком, это было бы грубо, и даже больно. Но я вампир, а мы не так чувствительны к боли. Так что пускай Ренесми делает все, что ей нравится. Она единственная полукровка, которая может, не бояться самого сильного в мире вампира. Мне кажется, что я одержим ей. Ренесми сводит меня сума своим телом, красотой, запахом крови, беззащитностью. Как сказал бы Аро: La Tua Cantante. (Ее кровь поет для меня). Очередная глупость, связанная с любовью. Невозможно отрицать, что сам того не желая я стал настоящим Ромео. Ренесми погибнет если останется со мной. Я обращу ее в настоящего вампира и обреку на вечный ад в Вольтерре. Мысль об этом заставила меня остановиться.

– Не сейчас. – Тихо пробормотал я, переворачиваясь на бок. Ренесми не стала возражать. Она, тяжело дыша, лежала рядом со мной, не в силах произнести ни слова. Это даже хорошо, что она молчала. Меньше всего мне бы хотелось услышать что-то вроде: «Интересно, что с Джейкобом?». Запечатление заставляет Ренесми любить оборотня, создавая между ними незримую нить – связь понятную только волкам. Поскольку Ренесми все-таки отчасти вампир, она эту связь не осознает. А мое присутствие заставляет ее думать о том, что любовь это случайность и она произошла между нами. Как долго ты готов ждать свою любовь? В моем случае ответ – вечно.

Мы лежали в тишине, просто наслаждаясь, близостью друг друга. Моя рука легла ей на талию. Ренесми посмотрев на меня, улыбнулась. Приятно видеть ее счастливой. Я придвинулся к ней ближе, уткнувшись носом в ее волосы, вдыхая их аромат.

– Тебе нужно переодеться. – Сказала Ренесми, погладив меня по спине. За то время, что мы были в ее комнате, моя рубашка, конечно же, полностью высохла, но когда я выходил на балкон, чтобы поговорить с Джейн, она намокла вновь. – У папы есть …

– Я не буду носить одежду Эдварда. – Отрезал я, прорычав ей это в ее шелковистые волосы. Ренесми захихикала. Она быстро перевернула меня на спину, так что ее тело оказалось поверх моего.

– Что плохого в одежде папы? У него отличный вкус. – Ренесми смотрела мне прямо в глаза и тогда я, наконец, заметил то, что до сих пор ускользало от меня. Ее глаза.

– Твои глаза. – Я дотронулся до ее щеки рукой. – Твои глаза начинают меняться. Появляется красный оттенок.

– Я не мог в это поверить. Она пила человеческую кровь только дважды, а ее глаза уже превращались из шоколада в кровь.

– Это не важно, – прошептала, она, наклоняясь ближе.

– Все не важно. – Поцелуй.

– Уже слишком поздно. – Еще один поцелуй.

– Я умру без тебя.

Ренесми положила свою голову мне на грудь и закрыла глаза. Ее ровное дыхание нежно ласкало мою кожу, а прикосновения рук обжигали. Какая же у нее все-таки теплая кожа. Может, когда-нибудь я буду даже скучать по этому чувству. Ренесми расстегнула мою рубашку, помогая мне снять ее. Если я не хочу носить одежду ее отца то, по крайней мере, должен раздеться, чтобы не портить простыни на ее кровати. Знаю, это лишь уловка, но я, не возражая, позволил Ренесми в полной мере наслаждаться видом моей обнаженной кожи. Тела всех вампиров идеально сложены. Статуи, не имеющие изъянов. Или почти не имеющие. У меня на спине есть следы ожогов. Однажды я расскажу о них Ренесми, а пока моя рука непроизвольно легла ей на талию, прижимая ее горячее тело ко мне. Никто не может сказать мне, что она рождена для другого.

– Это со мной ты погибнешь, – прошептал я, закрывая глаза. Часть меня хотела рассказать ей правду, уберечь ее от свершения роковой ошибки. Но другая, более сильная заставляла меня держать Ренесми в своих руках. Думаю, что если бы сейчас она испугалась моих слов и захотела уйти, я бы не позволил ей это сделать. Она в моем плену, пусть даже пока не догадывается об этом. – Аро хочет, чтобы я обратил тебя в Вольтерре. Кайус должен видеть это собственными глазами. – Ренесми резко приподняла голову и уставилась на меня своими огромными шоколадно-кровавого цвета глазами. Кажется, зря я сказал ей про Кая. Он многих пугает и малышка Несси не исключение. Теперь она скажет, чтобы я убирался и больше не показывался ей на глаза.

– Аро не против? – удивленно спросила Ренесми. Я кивнул. Да Аро не против, более того он очень даже «за». – Не против, того чтобы я пошла с вами? – В ее голосе было столько надежды, что я не верил в то, что это происходит. Мы едим в Вольтерру, а Ренесми реагирует, так будто бы собирается в Диснейленд. Слышали бы ее сейчас Эдвард и Белла. Ренесми Каллен плохая девочка, которая готова сбежать из дома с плохим парнем.

– А, ты? Ты не против, если я поеду тобой.

– Я буду счастлив, если ты поедешь со мной. – Честно ответил я. Ренесми слегка улыбнулась и снова обняла меня. Интересно Аро с самого начала знал, что я понравлюсь дочери Эдварда или же это импровизация? Кайус очень не хотел отпускать меня в Америку, но Аро настоял и Маркус позволил мне поехать вместе с Джейн. Не удивлюсь если все это построено ими.  
С улицы донесся звук подъехавшей к дому машины. Теперь мы не одни. Странный запах, принадлежавший полукровке, витал в воздухе. Ренесми его не заметила, но я да. Интересно кто пожаловал к нам в гости? Я улыбнулся, узнав запах, приближающегося к дому полувампира.  
Звонок в дверь. Ренесми испуганно вскочила на ноги. Она принялась поправлять на себе платье. Напрасно. Я почти разорвал его на ней, как только мы оказались на ее постели, а она даже не замечала этого.

– Кто это? – с паникой в голосе спросила Ренесми.

– Гости, – улыбнулся я. Со мной ей некого бояться, даже если это незваные гости. – Надень, что-нибудь черное.

Звонок в дверь повторился. Ренесми кивнула и без лишних вопросов убежала искать подходящую одежду. Я тем временем принялся застегивать свою рубашку. Будет не совсем хорошо, если я предстану перед гостями в не лучшем виде. Закончив с пуговицами, я глянул на себя в зеркало. Сейчас я должен выглядеть, как обычный американский подросток. Черные очки не помешают. Нужно скрыть цвет своих глаз.

– Это Чарли? – принюхиваясь, неопределенно спросила Ренесми, когда вернулась в комнату. Звонки в дверь все продолжались. Настойчивый парень. Что же, если хочет видеть Ренесми – потерпит. Как я и просил она надела черные джинсы и водолазку того же цвета.

– Не совсем, – ответил я, протягивая Ренесми свой амулет в форме буквы V. Ренесми улыбнулась, надевая его себе на шею.

– Зачем? – спросила она меня мысленно, коснувшись моей щеки, когда мы спускались по лестнице. Человек за дверью был готов выломать ее, если мы не откроем ему через секунду.

– Сейчас он тебе нужнее. – Ответил я и поцеловал ее перед тем, как открыть дверь.

**POV Науэль**

Вашингтон самый западный и самый северный, не считая Аляски, американский штат. Городок Форкс на первый взгляд ничем не примечательное и довольно скучное место, но для вампира ведущего «человечески» образ жизни оно вполне приемлемое. Постоянные дожди и отсутствие солнца практически лишают необходимости прятаться днем. Население города не велико, но если ты «вегетарианец», это место превращается в настоящий вампирский рай. В здешнем лесу много животных, способных утолить жажду самого быстрого на земле хищника. Олимпийский клан или попросту семья Каллен долгое время живет в Форксе. Однажды, меня и мою тетю отыскала в лесах Амазонки одна из женщин этого клана. Элис. Она и ее муж – Джаспер привели меня в Форкс, как неоспоримое доказательство невиновности их племянницы. Девочку хотел убить некий клан под названием Вольтури. Как оказалось, они уже много веков, были хранителями тайны вампиров. Вольтури боялись, что девочка Калленов может быть опасна, а потому хотели уничтожить ее. Ренесми – так звали ту девочку. В тот день, десять лет назад, когда я впервые увидел ее, я понял, что она одна – моя судьба. Не знаю, когда я полностью осознал это, но как только это произошло я, не теряя времени, стал созывать своих сородичей (полувампиров), чтобы объединить всех нас в один общий клан. Моей целью было привлечь на свою сторону Ренесми и тем самым защитить ее от Вольтури. И вот сегодня настал тот день, когда она наконец-то примкнет к нам. Пошарив рукой в кармане, я достал из него фотографию Ренесми. Снимок был сделан несколько месяцев назад. Маленькая девочка, которую я помнил, превратилась в очень красивую девушку. Скоро мы с ней встретимся вновь, уверен, она полюбит меня так же сильно, как и я люблю ее.

– Этот парень будет вашим помощником, мистер Свон. Его прислали к нам на практику из какого-то канадского городишки. – Уже почти час Мэри усердно объясняла худощавому мужчине в форме полицейского, о том, что у него появился помощник – я. Девушка была очарована моей внешностью, а потому без лишних вопросов помогла мне найти работу в полицейском участке, в котором работала сама. – Он вам не помешает. Просто возьмите его на очередной вызов, и он будет более чем счастлив. – Вкрадчивым голосом произнесла Мэри, не догадываясь о том, что я слышу каждое ее слово. Слух вампира достался мне от отца, а человеческие слабости от бедняжки матери. Никогда не прощу отцу того, что он... того, что мы с ней сделали. Как бы там ни было, именно мое рождение убило ее.

– Хорошо. – Неохотно согласился полицейский. Впрочем, я в этом не сомневался. По сути Чарли не плохой человек, будет жалко убивать его. – Он может идти со мной. Пусть ждет меня возле машины.  
Мэри с довольной улыбкой на лице вышла из кабинета и направилась прямо ко мне. Я сидел сложив руки перед собой, притворяясь, что смотрю в окно.

– Он согласен. – Радостно объявила девушка, садясь рядом со мной. Я улыбнулся. – Теперь иди к машине Чарли. Вы едете на вызов. Иди скорее пока он не передумал.

– Спасибо Мэри. Не знаю, чтобы я без тебя делал. – Поблагодарил ее я, поднимаясь со своего места. Жду не дождусь, когда увижу Ренесми.

– Позвони мне вечером, – крикнула мне вслед Мэри. – Расскажешь про работу. – Смущенно добавила она.

– Конечно. До вечера, Мэри. – Просто соврал я. Этот вечер я проведу уже с Ренесми. Нам о многом нужно будет поговорить. Выйдя на улицу, я отправился приямком к рабочей машине Чарли. Чарли – это дедушка Ренесми. Именно благодаря ему я намереваюсь попасть в дом Калленов. За десять лет моего отсутствия в Форксе мои верные друзья собрали достаточно информации о Ренесми и ее семье. Мне лишь оставалось подождать, пока она не подрастет, чтобы приехать и увезти ее со мной в Бразилию. Вместе мы будем жить там вечно и счастливо.

Чарли вышел из участка и направился в своей машине. Жестом он дал понять, что я могу сесть рядом.

– Так как тебя зовут? – спросил Чарли. Вид у него был мрачный. И не мудрено. Мои люди подстроили все так, что теперь Чарли думает, будто бы что-то случилось в доме его дочери.

– Ной, сэр. – Ответил я. Мое настоящее имя было слишком необычным для этих мест. А Ной вполне похоже на Науэля и не вызовет подозрений.

– Приятно познакомится, Ной. Я Чарли.

– Рад знакомству, сэр. Так, куда мы едем? – полюбопытствовал я ради приличия. Разумеется, я прекрасно знал, куда мы едем. Мы едем к ней. Ренесми Каллен. Сегодня я, наконец, снова встречусь с ней. Несколько моих ребят прокрались в дом Калленов и присоединили дополнительный кабель к их телефону. Они дождались момента, когда Ренесми останется в доме одна и вызвали копов. Ну не совсем одна. Как мне сказали, судя по запаху, она в доме с каким-то вампиром. Скорее всего, это ее тетя или дядя. Один вампир вовсе не помеха. Я легко справлюсь с ним в одиночку. Долгие тренировки сделали меня ловким и сильным.

– У нас задание, сынок. – Чарли завел мотор и выехал на дорогу. – Пока это все, что тебе нужно знать.  
Весь путь от полицейского участка до дома Калленов мы ехали молча. С каждой секундой я нервничал все больше. Как Ренесми отреагирует на меня? Ведь мы не виделись почти десять лет. Помнит ли она меня или уже давно позабыла своего спасителя? В любом случае у нас будет время на то, чтобы познакомиться. Целая вечность. Она полувампир, я полувампир – мы просто созданы друг для друга. Можно ли представить себе лучшую пару, чем я? Она полюбит меня, в этом нет сомнений.  
Дорога к дому Эдварда и Беллы Каллен заняла чуть больше времени, чем мы планировали. Дождь размыл дорогу, и мы едва не завяли в грязи. Слава Богу, все обошлось и мы, наконец, подъезжали к небольшому коттеджу. Я уже чувствовал в воздухе запах Ренесми. Такой нежный и манящий – божественно. Я так долго ждал этого момента. Спокойно, Науэль, еще минута и ты ее увидишь.  
Как только мы остановились, Чарли взял пистолет и вышел из машины. Я не говоря, ни слова пошел следом за ним. Когда все закончиться я просто вырублю его, а может и убью. Пока не решил. Чарли подошел к входной двери и позвонил. Потом снова и снова. И прежде, чем он собрался бы выламывать дверь, нам наконец-то открыли.

– Белла… – Чарли замолчал, как только понял, что перед ним стоит не его дочь, а всего лишь внучка. Я несмело поднял глаза в надежде увидеть ее красивое лицо. Только бы она узнала меня. Мое сердце буквально остановилось, когда я увидел Ренесми и … Не может быть. Невероятно. Прямо передо мной, рядом с Ренесми стоял Вольтури. Не просто Вольтури – Алек Вольтури. Какого черта он тут делает? Какого черта его рука делает на талии Ренесми? И какого черта она обнимает его? Так много вопросов и нет ни одного вразумительного ответа. Не верю. Наверняка я все еще сплю. Должно быть, я так часто представлял себе нашу встречу, что у меня начались галлюцинации. Она не может быть с Алеком Вольтури! Или все-таки может?

– Ной! Ной, ты идешь? – я перевел свой взгляд с Алека и Ренесми на Чарли. Он как-то странно смотрел на меня. Потом я понял, что, наверно это я странно выглядел в его глазах. – С тобой все в порядке? – спросил он меня снова.

– Да, все в порядке. Я иду. – Невнятно пробормотал и последовал за ним в дом.

– Мамы сейчас дома нет. – Сказала Ренесми, запирая за нами входную дверь. Алек по-прежнему стоял рядом с ней. Почему она не боится его? Как Каллены допустили то, что их дочь осталась один на один с Вольтури? Не понимаю. – Но если дело важное, вы можете ее здесь подождать. На улице такой дождь.

– Да-да, – согласился Чарли мы. – Позволишь? – Чарли спросил разрешение пройти в гостиную. Наверняка, ему хотелось скорее обыскать весь дом и наконец-то выяснить, почему же поступил вызов в участок.

– Конечно, – улыбнулась Ренесми. – Чувствуйте себя как дома.  
Мы все пошли в гостиную. Алек шепнул Ренесми на ухо едва различимые моим слухом слова: не отходи от меня. Только тогда я заметил, что Ренесми была во всем черном и с амулетом Вольтури на шее. Неужели она стала одной из них? Не верю. Как такое может быть? Я опоздал и теперь она уже невеста другого? Невеста чудовища, которое пыталось ее убить. Это все просто не укладывается у меня в голове. Полнейший бред. Я точно сплю.

– Что-то случилось? – с любопытством спросила Ренесми, когда мы все расположились в гостиной. Мы с Чарли сели на один диван, Ренесми мягко приземлилась на диван напротив. Алек, разумеется, сел рядом с ней. Он словно был ее тенью. Те же темные одежды, что и у нее, те же повадки. Его глаза, однако, были спрятаны за солнцезащитными очками (уверен они у него кроваво-красные). У Ренесми глаза шоколадного цвета, и лишь немного отдают красным. Пока это едва заметно. Похоже, что с Алеком и его диетой она еще только начинает знакомиться. Что же, быть может еще не все потеряно и у меня есть шанс.

– К нам в участок поступил вызов. Из вашего дома. – Чарли старался говорить спокойно, но его взгляд суматошно бегал по комнате, лихорадочно ища хотя бы намек на совершенное преступление. – У вас все в порядке?

Ренесми посмотрела на Алека и коснулась его руки своей. Возможно, так она спрашивала его, не в курсе ли он, почему ее дед испортил им свидание. Я на сто процентов уверен, что он не ожидал нашего визита. Иначе он бы не пустил нас даже на порог. Признаться честно, его я того никак не ожидал увидеть здесь.

– Мы никого не вызывали, – уверено ответила Ренесми, снова смотря на дедушку. Казалось, что меня она в упор не замечала. Похоже, повзрослевшая Несси совсем меня не узнала. – Алек и я все время были дома. Никто из нас не звонил в полицию. Здесь какая-то ошибка.

– Алек? – удивленно спросил Чарли. Значит, они до сих пор еще не знакомы. Мне все же интересно, как давно Ренесми стала прислуживать Вольтури и почему она именно с Алеком?

– Алек мой бойфренд, Чарли. – Ренесми смущенно улыбнулась и слегка покраснела. Алек выдавил из себя улыбку и сильнее обнял ее за талию. Чарли только кивнул головой. Похоже, его совершенно не волнует, с кем общается его внучка. Но как же Алек может быть бой-френдом Ренесми? Ни для кого не секрет, что все Вольтури ненавидят полукровок. Как же один из лучших охранников Вольтерры может спокойно обнимать одну из нас? Для меня это совершенно не понятно. Неужели Каллены и Вольтури решили «породниться», закрепив свой союз брачным договором двух влюбленных из своих кланов? Полный бред.

– А где же Белла? – спросил Чарли. – Я надеялся на то, что она дома и все объяснит мне.  
В данный момент я надеюсь, что Белла, как и вся семья Каллен мертва. Все они должны погибнуть. Я не могу забрать Ренесми, пока жива ее семья. Они должны умереть и тогда у маленькой Несси не будет другого выбора кроме как пойти со мной. Хотя теперь, когда рядом Алек – выбор у нее есть.

– Все уехали в город, – соврала Ренесми. – Папа и мама должны скоро вернуться. Ты их подождешь?  
Чарли только кивнул.

– Может, желаете чаю? – Предложила Ренесми.

– Конечно, дорогая. Чай это прекрасно. – Ответил Чарли.

– Тогда мы с Алеком скоро вернемся. – Улыбнулась она и вместе с Вольтури ушла на кухню готовить чай. Мне оставалось лишь покорно проводить ее взглядом. Пока здесь Алек Вольтури я бессилен в своих попытках увезти Ренесми. Ему я не соперник. Получается, все было напрасно.

**POV Ренесми**

Наконец-то мы остались одни. Как только дверь на кухню захлопнулись за нами, я вцепилась ногтями в рубашку Алека и прижала его к стене. Он не сопротивлялся – хороший мальчик. Господи, не знаю, почему я так одержима его телом, но я не могу себя контролировать. Как назло все в этом мире против нас. Сначала Джейн, потом нас прервал Джейкоб, вот теперь настала очередь Чарли. Интересно, кто следующий?

– Ты, кажется, чай пришла готовить, – напомнил мне Алек, обнимая меня за талию.

– На самом деле Чарли не хочет чаю. Он просто хотел, чтобы мы ушли. Теперь он может спокойно обыскать дом. Чарли – мой дедушка и он очень «суеверен», когда дело касается моей семьи. – Объяснила я, целуя Алека в шею.

– Ренесми. – Тихо пробормотал Алек, наслаждаясь моими поцелуями. Неужели он боится, что нас услышит Чарли? Дедушка человек и к тому же занят обыском, ему точно не до нас. – Я должен кое-что сказать тебе.

– Потом, – простонала я. – Все потом.

Алек резко отстранился от меня. Что такое? Почему он так сделал? Я сделала что-то не так?

– Ренесми это важно. Ты должна кое-что знать. – Алек, погладив меня по волосам, легко подхватил меня на руки и усадил на кухонный стол. У меня перехватило дыхание. Что он хочет этим сказать? Я должна знать о том, что он извращенец и хочет грубо взять меня на кухонном столе или же это просто такой странный способ заставить меня приготовить чай? Признаюсь честно, следующие слова Алека меня очень удивили:

– Ренесми, ты помнишь Науэля?

Я на секунду задумалась. Имя звучало очень знакомо.

– Он? – мысленно спросила я, положив свою ладонь ему на щеку. Алек закрыл глаза. Я показала ему видение о том дне, помнить который мне совсем бы не хотелось. О дне, когда Алек и его семья хотели убить меня.

– Да, – ответил Алек, открывая глаза. – Этот парень сейчас здесь, это он пришел с Чарли. Он пришел за тобой, Ренесми. – Я раскрыла рот от удивления, не зная, что сказать. Как это Науэль пришел за мной? Ему что делать больше нечего? Мои ладони обхватили ангельское лицо Алека, и один за другим я показала ему свои вопросы:

– Кто?

– Зачем?

– Почему?

Алек снял с себя солнцезащитные очки и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза.

– Полукровки.

– Хотят, чтобы ты присоединилась к их клану.

– Родила их лидеру – Науэлю одаренного ребенка.

Боже, он так страстно смотрит на меня, что мне сейчас совсем не хочется думать ни о каких полукровках, их

клане и тем более одаренных детях.

– Пусть идут к черту!

– Обойдутся!

– Только для тебя.

Ответила я Алеку своими видениями. Последнее видение, показывающее ему младенцев -близнецов, удивило его больше всего. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но я успела накрыть его губы своими, тем самым заставляя Алека замолчать. Конечно, дети не входят в мои планы, но если Алек попросит меня родить ему ребенка, я не смогу ему в этом отказать.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 1****1**

**Важные решения**

Белла была в отчаянии. Ее доселе идеальный мир рушился. Лучший друг едва не погиб по вине Вольтури, а муж отказывается ей верить. Не вмешайся Белла, Эдвард бы не задумываясь, убил Джейкоба. К счастью, Джаспер и Эмметт так же были рядом и помогли ей разнять вцепившихся друг в друга вампира и оборотня. А ведь Джейкоб даже не понимал, почему Эдвард пытается его убить. Только по дороге к дому Билли, куда Белла и Сэт отвезли Джейкоба сразу после того, как ушел Эдвард, у нее появилось время рассказать лучшему другу про шрам Ренесми и то, как она его получила. Удостоверившись в том, что с Джейкобом все будет в порядке, она решила не возвращаться больше на поляну, а поехать сразу к дочери, которая должна была быть в их с Эдвардом коттедже. Пришло время, перестать бегать от проблем и наконец-то встретится с ними лицом к лицу. Ренесми должна узнать правду про запечатление. Быть может, хоть тогда она, наконец, поумнеет и перестанет причинять Джейку боль, которой он не заслуживает.

Оказавшись рядом с коттеджем, Белла увидела хорошо знакомую ей полицейскую машину, припаркованную неподалеку от дома. Это была машина Чарли. Интересно, зачем он здесь? Белла немедля ни секунды вошла в дом через парадную дверь и сразу же почувствовала странный запах. Полувампир. Науэль? Это первое, что пришло ей в голову. Девушка быстро осмотрела гостиную и все комнаты на нижнем этаже – никого. Только бы с Чарли и Ренесми все было в порядке. Белла уже собиралась подняться на второй этаж, как услышала сдавленный смех Ренесми, доносящийся с кухни. Что она делает там? – удивилась Белла. Однако, тот факт, что Ренесми дома и смеется, несколько упокоил ее. Она в порядке и это главное. Решив, что не стоит более оттягивать разговор про запечатление, Белла направилась прямо к двери, ведущей в кухню. Отворив ее, она увидела то, чего никак не ожидала от своей дочери.

Страх перед тем, что кто-то может увидеть или услышать их, только подстегивал Ренесми активнее нападать на губы своего возлюбленного. Чувство опасности не было для нее ново, но вот все остальное более чем. Это была неизведанность, которая так и манила к себе. Алек в прямом смысле был вампиром ее мечты, ведь он уже достаточно давно являлся ей во снах. В очень откровенных снах. Зачем противиться судьбе, когда она так любезно предлагает тебе свои услуги? Верно – незачем. Всю свою жизнь Ренесми чувствовала себя необычной, странной, не такой как другие. Впрочем, она такой и была. Слишком быстро взрослела, имела в друзьях оборотней, а жила с вампирами. Что уж тут может быть нормально. Каллены баловали ее, оказывая ей внимание, одаривали дорогими подарками, исполняли любую прихоть вроде похода по магазинам или игру в погоню за оленем, но они всегда и везде относились к ней как к ребенку, не замечая того, что ее ускоренный рост распространяется не только на физическое состояние, но и на моральное. Ренесми в полной мере ощущала себя на шестнадцать. А в этом возрасте подростки часто, всеми доступными им способами выражают свой протест родителям, совершают глупости и самое главное – влюбляются. Но случай Ренесми, как всегда самый уникальный из всех, что когда-либо существовали в природе. Помимо запретов Эдварда на мальчиков, семья так же сдерживала и ее тягу к человеческой крови. Все Каллены сами избрали для себя путь питаться кровью животных. У Ренесми этого выбора никогда не было. Не было до вчерашнего дня.

Алек едва сдерживал себя от того, чтобы в раз не избавиться от докучливой одежды и не сделать Ренесми своей прямо здесь и сейчас. Ведь это так просто, заняться с ней любовью, а потом обратить ее в вампира. Нет души, нет запечатления, нет угрозы, что Ренесми, когда-либо выберет Джейкоба. Алек видел все ее мысли, возможно, она даже не понимала, как неосторожно она показывает их. Когда-нибудь она горько пожалеет о том, что так сильно доверилась ему. Но сейчас Алека это не волновало. Он без труда разорвал на Ренесми черную водолазку, которую просил надеть из-за прихода Науэля и небрежно отбросил ее в сторону. Девушка сдавленно хихикнула. Они не могли сильно шуметь, так как Чарли был еще в доме и мог войти в кухню в любую минуту. Слишком поздно Алек понял, что шум шагов рядом с дверью вовсе не принадлежал отцу Беллы. Это была сама Белла.

– Немедленно. Отойди. От. Нее.

– Мама! – испуганно воскликнула Ренесми, отстраняясь от Алека. В этот момент ее сердце готово было буквально вырваться из груди. Она никак не ожидала, что ее мать увидит их в порыве страсти. Ренесми несмело взглянула в глаза Беллы и вместо ожидаемого там сочувствия и понимания увидела лишь презрение. Пусть не к ней, но все равно этот чудовищно-холодный взгляд заставил ее вздрогнуть и почему-то почувствовать себя виноватой. Да она не сказала родителям про Алека, так ведь у нее не было на это времени. Ренесми планировала сказать, но чуть позже, когда она сама была бы к этому готова. – Мама я сейчас все тебе объясню.

– Я и так все вижу! – Прошипела в ответ Белла. Ее совсем не интересовали объяснения Ренесми. Она прекрасно понимала, что ее дочь лишь жертва и что во всем виноват только Алек. Вольтури зачем-то играют на чувствах ее дочери, заставляя ее поверить в то, чего нет, и никогда не будет. Алек Вольтури никогда не полюбит Ренесми и чем раньше она поймет это, тем легче будет обо всем забыть.

Белла сделала шаг вперед. Сейчас она хотела только одного. Взять Ренесми за руку и как можно быстрее увести ее отсюда подальше от этих лживых Вольтури, которые пытаются использовать в своих целях невинное дитя. Алек словно понимая ход ее будущих действий, встал у нее на пути. Ренесми расценила этот жест, как свою защиту. Белла приглушенно зарычала. Она никак не ожидала того, что Алек зайдет настолько далеко.

– Нет. – Чуть слышно прошептала Ренесми. Ее волосы были взъерошены, одежда смята, а губы опухли от долгих поцелуев. Она едва ли понимала, в какой сложной ситуации оказалась. Не так Ренесми всегда представляла себе знакомство родителей с ее парнем. Невозможно предугадать, чтобы могло случиться, не окажись дома отец Беллы.

– Белла?! – немного удивленно произнес имя дочери Чарли. Он ворвался на кухню с пистолетом в руках и в полной готовности обезвредить преступника. – Я думал, тебя нет дома. Что здесь происходит? – опустив пистолет, спросил Чарли. Его взгляд блуждал по всей кухне пока, наконец, не остановился на Ренесми. – Я услышал шум и подумал, что вам нужна помощь.

Обыскивая второй этаж дома своей дочери, Чарли занятый поиском улик, услышал какой-то странный звук, очень похожий на рычание. Звук этот доносился с кухни. Незамедлительно вернувшись в гостиную, Чарли не найдя там Ноя, вооружился пистолетом и в одиночку пошел на кухню.

– Что у вас здесь происходит, Белла? И что с ее лицом?

Чарли показал пальцем на Ренесми. Он попытался подойти к ней, но Алек быстро преградил путь и ему. Белла вновь зарычала. Что этот Вольтури себе позволяет? Вздумал «защищать» Несси от ее же собственной семьи?

– Чарли не нужно. – Взмолилась Ренесми. По ее щекам начали скатываться слезы. Было слишком поздно. Чарли уже заметил цвет глаз Алека и понял кто он. Поддавшись эмоциям, Ренесми забыла о всяких предосторожностях. Очки, которые скрывали от Чарли истинную сущность Алека, валялись где-то на полу.

– Он, что такой же, как и вы? Вампир. – Сделав шаг назад, спросил Чарли. Его слова в ушах присутствующих звучали подобно смертному приговору. У Вольтури не так много законов, и один из них – самый главный – только что был нарушен.

– Папа. – Остановила Чарли Белла. Она выжидающе наблюдала за реакцией Алека. Правила нарушены. Человек знает о существовании вампиров. Алек имеет полное право убить Чарли и наказать за проступок всех Калленов. Это настоящая катастрофа, которой нет разумного оправдания.

– Человек знает о нас? Вы собираетесь обратить его? – спросил Алек, обращаясь к Белле. Он прекрасно знал ответ на этот вопрос и, безусловно, наслаждался этим моментом. – Не волнуйся, Белла, я не собираюсь убивать тебя. Человек видел и меня. Получается, что я почти соучастник преступления.

– Тогда, что ты собираешься делать? – осторожно спросила Белла. Она не могла допустить того, чтобы по собственной глупости погиб ее родной отец. Чарли не должен участвовать во всем этом. Только не он.

– Пусть Ренесми решает, – Алек повернулся лицом к девушке. Ренесми, смущенно улыбнувшись, спрыгнула со стола и подошла к нему. Белла приглушенно зарычала. Как же ей сейчас хотелось вцепиться в этого наглого самоуверенного мальчишку и свернуть ему шею. Конечно, формально он был старше ее на несколько столетий, но внешне определенно выглядел моложе. За много лет до ее рождения Вольтури превратили его в чудовище – идеальное оружие. И сейчас это оружие было направлено против самого дорого, что есть и всегда будет в жизни Беллы, против Ренесми.

– Что будет, если Аро все-таки узнает? – спросила Ренесми. Она не хотела, чтобы у Алека были неприятности.

– Он не узнает, – заверил свою возлюбленную Алек. А даже если и узнает, то простит. По словам повелителя, Ренесми должна оказаться в Вольтерре любой ценой. Так что один человек, знающий о тайне вампиров это не такая уж серьезная проблема. – А если узнает, то я смогу защитить тебя.

– Что здесь происходит? – не выдержал Чарли. Он уже несколько часов был на нервах от того звонка, который поступил к ним в участок и теперь вся эта неопределенность еще больше пугала его. Чарли чувствовал, что присутствует при чем-то крайне важном и том о чем он знать не должен или же просто не хочет. – Белла?

– Ничего страшного, Чарли. Ничего с чем мы бы не справились.  
Алек усмехнулся. Самоуверенность Беллы была столь же велика, как и самомнение Аро. Каждый из них уверен в своей победе. Но в любой войне есть лишь один победитель. Тот у кого, в конце концов, и окажется главный трофей. Награда в этой холодной войне – Ренесми. И сейчас она в руках Алека. Он намеренно по-хозяйски обнял ее за талию, так чтобы Белла видела, кто сейчас решает все.

–Убери от нее свои мерзкие руки! – прошипела Белла. Она старалась говорить как можно спокойнее, чтобы не пугать Чарли. – Ты лжец. Как ты смеешь использовать мою дочь в своих грязных играх? Ты пользуешься тем, что Ренесми ничего не знает про Джейкоба.

– Она так же ничего не знала о полукровках. Не знала про Науэля. – Алек не мог допустить того, чтобы Белла все разрушила. Ренесми не должна узнать про Джейкоба. Неизвестно как она отреагирует на эти новости. Алек предпочитал не рисковать своим счастьем.

– Ты рассказал ей? – Белла не верила своим ушам. Они пообещали сохранить все в тайне.

– Да мама, – подтвердила Ренесми. – Он все рассказал мне. Алек не такой, как ты думаешь.  
Ренесми хотелось бы поговорить с матерью наедине, возможно даже показать часть ее видений. Объяснить какие чувства она сейчас испытывает. Как не хочет повторить судьбу Леи, став заложницей безответной любви. Как она верит в то, что Алек и есть ее судьба. Вампир, с которым она проведет свою вечность.

– Не такой, как я думаю? – Белла не узнавала свою дочь. Как Ренесми может верить этому лживому ублюдку? Неужели Джейкоб так мало значит для нее, что она предпочитает целовать убийцу, а не волноваться о лучшем друге. – Ренесми он же Вольтури.

– И что? – На свете много вампиров, которые питаются кровью людей, чем Вольтури хуже них? Тем, что следуют законам и живут жизнью настоящих хищников? – Хватит мама! Я люблю Алека. – Слова вырвались сами собой. Ренесми даже не поняла, как произнесла их. Да еще и при Чарли. Его кровь – она сводила ее сума.

Белла не могла ничего сказать или ответить. Воспользовавшись ее заминкой, Ренесми взяла Алека за руку и быстро поднялась с ним наверх в свою комнату. Чарли и ее мать остались стоять на кухне. Белла знала, что если она сейчас попытается пойти за своей дочерью, Алек убьет ее отца и Ренесми не будет его ни в чем винить. Она обвинит в этом только ее.

**POV Ренесми**

Они не понимают. Никто здесь не понимает меня. Неужели они не видят того, как мне одиноко? У мамы есть отец, у Элис Джаспер. Эммет и Розали. Эсми и Карлайл. У каждого в семье, кроме меня есть пара. Я одна и поэтому все обращаются со мной так, словно я все еще ребенок. Даже Джейк и тот всячески пытается испортить мои отношения с Алеком. Ну, зачем он помешал нам в лесу? Как он не понимает? Ну, конечно же, куда ему. У него ведь все супер. Волчья жизнь, его стая, домик мечты в резервации, запечатление на всю жизнь и кексы каждое утро на завтрак. А маленькая Несси должна оставаться под его присмотром подобно ручной собачонке, которая и шагу без своего хозяина сделать не может, просто потому, что так она будет в безопасности. От осознания своей беспомощности на моем лице появлялось все больше слез. Алек, который все это время был рядом, безуспешно пытался высушить их своими поцелуями. Сейчас он единственный, кто понимает меня. Мой Ангел. Не знаю, чтобы я без него делала. Никогда не позволю маме или кому-то из своей семьи так разговаривать с ним. Он не чудовище. Не диета делает из нас монстров. Ведь человеческая кровь такая вкусная. В животе заурчало при одной мысли о крови.

– Проголодалась? – усмехнулся Алек, положив руку на мой живот. Я попыталась улыбнуться. Мы уже больше часа находились в моей комнате, лежа на полу на мягком покрывале. Внизу мама провожала домой перепуганного Чарли. Науэль же бесследно скрылся. Наверное, он испугался Алека и сбежал, как самый последний трус. Забавно, еще вчера у меня не было ни одного парня, а сегодня целых два вампира, а точнее полтора, желают ими стать. Я сказала маме, что люблю Алека, думаю, Науэль это тоже слышал. Но действительно ли я люблю Алека достаточно? Готова ли я ради него бросить свою семью? Есть только один способ, чтобы проверить это – попробовать.

– Когда вы уезжаете? – дотронувшись до щеки Алека, мысленно спросила я.

Будет лучше, если мама не услышит меня. Много лет назад, еще до моего рождения она и сама до беспамятства была влюблена в вампира, ради которого была способна на все. У нее был выбор либо вечно любить моего отца или же выбрать смертную жизнь с Джейкобом. Мой выбор это Алек и жизнь с Вольтури или же одиночество в Форксе. Оставшись здесь, я должна буду наблюдать за тем, как Джейкоб запечатлевшись на ком-то, обретает свое счастье. И это будет означать, что рано или поздно я стану свидетелем его смерти. Запечатлевшись, Джейкоб, наверняка, откажется от жизни оборотня, а значит, он вновь станет смертным. Я не смогу найти в себе силы наблюдать за тем, как он медленно угасает. Все что угодно только не это. В тот день, когда произойдет его запечатление, я должна быть далеко отсюда. Мне нужно сбежать и начать свою собственную жизнь, в которой нет места для моего лучшего друга – оборотня.

– Это решает Аро, – ответил Алек, осторожно погладив меня по волосам. Ему нравятся мои волосы. Все-таки так сложно поверить в то, что я нравлюсь ему. Ведь я – никто. Гибрид, как меня назвала Джейн. А Алек сказал, что любит меня. Ну не чудо ли это?

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я поехала с тобой?

Алек ничего не ответил, просто обнял меня за шею и притянул к себе. Наши губы сомкнулись, окуная нас в наш собственный мир, где не для кого больше нет места. И это было намного лучше, чем любой словесный ответ. Никакое запечатление не может помешать Алеку любить меня. А мне ничто не помешает уехать с ним, туда, где он будет любить только меня.

**POV Джейк**

Вечная жизнь – полный отстой. Всегда об этом догадывался, а теперь вот полностью уверен. Какой же я все-таки дурак. Думал, что на этот раз все будет так просто. Запечатление и все дела. Но все оказалось, как всегда. Несси не любит меня. Она влюблена вампира. Прямо, как и ее мать. У них это, что наследственное? Вероятнее всего. Ну, почему, почему их всегда тянет к этим пиявкам? Что в них такого особенного? Хорошо, Эдвард оказался очень приятным парнем, который на все готов ради Беллы, но неужели Ренесми не видит каков из себя ее кровосос? У него же глаза прирожденного убийцы. Я уверен, что он не раз и не два пил человеческую кровь. Да, он просто живет этим. Интересно сколько ему? Сто? Двести? Триста лет? И что Ренесми будет делать, когда поймет кто он? Как она будет жить с этим? Не станет же она убивать людей из-за него. Или станет? Теперь я уже ни в чем не могу быть уверен.

– Ты как друг? – прервал мои размышления Сэт. С тех пор, как он и Белла привезли меня домой, Сэт ни на шаг не отходил от меня. Я очень признателен ему за то, что он сейчас здесь со мной. Не каждому в жизни может посчастливиться встретить такого верного товарища, как Сэт.

– Ты ведь и сам видишь, – усмехнулся я. – Бывало и лучше.

Перелом ребра и жуткая головная боль. Надо отдать Эдварду должное – дерется он что надо. Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу такое, но Белла права, ее муж и, правда, очень быстрый. Намного быстрее любого оборотня. Нет, я не виню его в том, что он врезал мне. Я заслужил это, причинив боль Ренесми. Но как же мне теперь все исправить? Я должен попросить у нее прощение, вот только как? Не представляю.

– Да, – задумчиво протянул Сэт. – Здорово Эдвард тебя уделал. А ты хоть успел рассказать ему про то, как тот кровосос лапал Несси? – Какой же Сэт все-таки наивный. Ага, первым делом, избавившись от дурацкого ослепляющего тумана, я стал на весь лес орать, о том, как какой-то вампир соблазнил девушку, на которой я запечатлен. Да, Эдвард мне и слова сказать не дал. Я даже не успел об этом подумать.

– Нет, – коротко ответил я. Мне сразу же вспомнилась сцена, когда я увидел их в лесу. Это было так больно – видеть их вместе. Я так сильно любил ее, ждал, заботился, и все делал только для нее. А Ренесми в одночасье уничтожила мою мечту на наше с ней совместное счастье. Я дал ей право выбора, а она предала меня с первым встречным. Ну почему она позволяла ему целовать себя? Они же знакомы всего два дня. Какая тут может быть любовь? Животные.

– Я слышал, что они уезжают. – Решил немного сменить тему Сэт. И правда, хватит уже обо мне. Нам нужно снова поговорить о пиявках. Это куда интереснее моих сломанных костей.

– Кто? – зачем-то переспросил я. Хотя какая разница, все равно Сэт от меня уже не отстанет.

И тут меня словно током шибануло. Они уезжают. Кто они? Неужели Ренесми уезжает? Только не это. Нет, этого не может быть. Как бы сильно она не обидела меня, я не хочу, чтобы она уезжала. Только не сейчас, никогда. Да пусть Ренесми причиняет мне любую боль, но только позволит мне быть рядом с ней. Я готов стать для нее кем угодно. Пусть не ее мужем, а только другом. Я приму любой ее выбор. Сделаю все, о чем она попросит. Хочет быть с кровопийцей, я не буду ей мешать. Надеюсь, у меня получится не лезть в их личную жизнь. Надо как-то научиться справляться с этими приступами гнева.

– Другие кровопийцы. Теперь, когда мы уничтожили полукровок, им здесь больше нечего делать.

– А Ренесми? Она с ними не поедет?

– Об этом я не знаю.

Сэт пожал плечами и сел на стул возле окна. Его ответ несколько успокоил меня.

– Постой, ты сказал, что полукровки убиты? Когда?

– Сразу после нашего ухода. Лея приходила, пока ты спал и все рассказала. Каллены быстро с ними расправились. Жаль, что мы не участвовали. – С грустью в голосе произнес Сэт. Он просто обожал расправы над вампирами. Как же я завидую ему. Сэт еще не запечатлен и есть шанс, что никогда не будет. Он волен делать то, что хочет. Моя жизнь была бы куда проще, если бы Ренесми не родилась. И пусть я бы все еще страдал по Белле, это было бы во сто раз лучше, чем то, что я чувствую сейчас. Повернувшись на бок, я быстро заснул с мыслями о своей такой непростой жизни.

**POV Ренесми**

Жизнь прекрасна. Жаль, что раньше я в этом сомневалась. Алек и я – теперь мы всегда будем вместе. Остается лишь дождаться завтрашнего дня, и мы навсегда уедим отсюда. Надеюсь, Аро не будет против, что я поеду с Алеком. Если он согласиться, мы даже сможем пожениться. Всегда мечтала о красивом венчании в церкви, где-нибудь на берегу моря. Интересно в Вольтерре есть часовни? Свадьба в Италии, это так романтично. Жаль только, что родители этого никогда не одобрят. Ну, может быть, со временем они все-таки смирятся и примут мой выбор. Я очень на это надеюсь.

– О чем ты думаешь? – Алек слегка напугал меня. Он неслышно возвратился в комнату из моей ванной. – Тебя, что-то тревожит? – спросил вампир, подходя ближе.

– Нет, конечно же, нет, – просто ответила я. Алек не должен знать о том, что я колеблюсь в принятии решения навсегда оставить семью. Я люблю свою семью, но мне нужна свобода. Не хочу, чтобы Алек чувствовал себя виновным в том, что из-за него мне придется уехать на другой конец света и жить вдали от близких. – Ванна готова?

– Да, – тихо сказал он. Его мелодичный голос, как всегда был безумно соблазнителен. Все, то время, что Алек был в моей ванной комнате, готовя ее для меня, я лежала на полу, развалившись на покрывале, подобно толстому ленивому коту. Ужасно не хотелось вставать и идти куда-то. – Могу ли я отнести тебя?

Я широко улыбнулась. Алек нравится мне все больше и больше. Интересно сколько же ему все-таки лет? Наверное, в те времена, когда он родился, мужчины относились к девушкам подобно принцессам. Его манеры идеальны. Спасибо Аро. Карлайл часто говорил о том, как высоко Вольтури ценят искусство и науки.

– Сочту эту прекрасную улыбку за ответ «Да». – Сказал Алек. Он подошел ко мне и осторожно поднял меня на руки. Моя голова безвольно упала ему на плечо. Я спокойно могла бы уснуть на его руках, не боясь того, что могу и вовсе не проснуться. Глупо доверять вампирам, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я ему верю.

Алек отнес меня в мою ванную комнату, запирая за нами дверь. Большая часть моей семьи уже вернулась домой. Я ожидала, что кто-нибудь поднимется к нам наверх и попросит Алека уйти, но этого не случилось. Вероятно, мама рассказала им про то, что Алек знает о Чарли. Бедный Науэль. Он сам того не понимая помог мне и Алеку быть сейчас вместе. А впереди у нас еще целая ночь.

– Как хорошо. – Пробормотала я, почти у самых губ Алека. Мне и, правда, сейчас очень хорошо с ним. Всякий раз как я была рядом с Джейкобом, я опасалась сказать или сделать что-то из-за чего мне, потом было бы стыдно. Я всегда отворачивалась, когда он переодевался, боясь того, что он может меня не правильно понять. Ведь Джейкоб нянчился со мной с самого моего рождения. С Алеком же все иначе. Он не знает меня, я не знаю его, и это прекрасно. Каждый проведенный нами вместе день, мы будем узнавать друг о друге что-то новое. А это очень заманчиво.

– Все для тебя, моя Ренесми. – Алек нежно коснулся моих губ своими. – Сама разденешься или мне…  
Он опустил меня на ноги и отошел на несколько шагов назад. Его глаза заворожено смотрели на меня. Даже в тусклом свете арома свечей, которые были расставлены повсюду, я могла видеть в них желание. Желание быть со мной.

– Помоги мне.  
Алек улыбнулся. Все что мне нужно для полного счастья, это чтобы он помог мне забыть Джейкоба. Я уверена, что смогу всецело любить только Алека. Желания моего тела очевидны, оно хочет принадлежать этому вампиру. Остается лишь выбросить из своей головы навязчивую мысль о Джейкобе Блеке. Задача не простая, но мы с Алеком с ней обязательно справимся. Просто нужно сосредоточиться на этом моменте, на нас. Я села на край наполненной водой и пеной ванны. Алек опустился передо мной на колени, помогая мне снять туфли. Мелкая дрожь пробежала по телу, как он нежно поцеловал мою лодыжку. В упоении я закрыла глаза, представляя как было бы чудесно почувствовать его губы повсюду, где это только возможно.

– Он тебе больше не нужен. – Прошептал Алек у самого уха, осторожно снимая с меня свой V – образный амулет, и роняя его на пол. Остальная моя одежда в считанные секунды оказалась там же. Теперь я была полностью обнажена перед его взглядом. – Ты очень красивая.

Алек погладил меня по щеке. Поверить не могу, что еще неделю назад я стеснялась смотреть на Джейкоба в одних только шортах, а теперь спокойно разгуливаю нагишом перед вампиром, с которым и знакома то всего два дня. Неужели все дело в человеческой крови? Она придает мне сил, стирая всякие рамки и границы.

– Ты присоединишься? – с надеждой спросила я, соскальзывая в воду. Густая пена тут же окружила меня со всех сторон, скрывая мои обнаженные формы. Признаться честно так я все же чувствовала себя более комфортно.

Алек отрицательно покачал головой. Я слегка огорчилась такому решению, но вполне понимала причину его отказа. Мои родители дома, и будет не очень хорошо, если они застанут нас обоих в ванной. Надеюсь, что в Вольтерре таких трудностей с тем, чтобы остаться наедине, без страха быть пойманными, у нас не возникнет.

**POV Алек**

Мы с Ренесми несколько часов провели в ее ванной. Мы разговаривали, шутили, целовались, она показывала мне свои видения. Все было чудесно. Это определенно лучший день в моей жизни. Я практически не думал об Аро и остальных Вольтури, Ренесми ни слова не говорила про Джейкоба или свою семью. Она рассказывала мне про охоту, не забывая показывать лучшие моменты погони за оленем.

Вода в ванной почти остыла, но Ренесми все никак не хотела вылезать из нее. Она снова и снова просила меня согреть ее губку, чтобы она могла намылить ее. Неужели Ренесми не понимает то, как сложно мне сдерживать себя? Еще никогда в жизни у меня не было такого сильно желания заняться любовью. Давным-давно когда я еще был человеком, в нашей деревне была девушка, в которую как мне казалось, я был влюблен, но даже ее я не хотел, так как сейчас Ренесми.

– Тебе пора спать, – настаивал я, пытаясь заставить Ренесми добровольно вылезти из ванной.

– Нет! – упрямилась она, ловко уклоняясь от моих рук. Ренесми словно играла со мной. Жаль, она не знает о том, что Алек Вольтури никогда не проигрывает. Я заставлю ее подчиниться мне любой ценой. Терпению пришел конец. Мой дар надежно сковал ее чувства, тем самым лишая зрения.

– Алек! – голос Ренесми был полон отчаяния. Более сопротивляться не имеет смысла. Пусть радуется, что я позволил ей хотя бы говорить и слышать. – Так не честно, – заскулила она еще жалобнее, чем прежде. Я нагнулся к ней, чтобы поцеловать. Ренесми охотно ответила на поцелуй, и я, воспользовавшись этим, поднял с пола большое махровое полотенце и, завернув в него хрупкое тело возлюбленной, взял ее на руки. Она, не отрываясь от моих губ, обняла меня за шею.

– Я ведь тебя предупреждал, – напомнил я Ренесми, отстраняясь от нее. Мне не хотелось поступать с ней так. Не хотелось применять к ней свою силу. Я всегда использовал свой дар для пыток и изредка для убийства. Уже и не помню, сколько раз я проделывал это ради удовольствия Аро, снова и снова. Вампиры, люди, полукровки, мне было все равно кого лишать чувств. Некоторые из них сами просили меня избавить их от той боли, что причиняла им Джейн. Но вот только никто из них не знал, что мой дар куда хуже и опаснее боли. Ренесми никогда не должна испытать или даже увидать то, как разрушительна на самом деле моя способность.

– Надо было меня послушаться.

– Прости, – пробормотала Ренесми. Я вынес ее из ванной. Она по-прежнему не могла видеть того, что происходит вокруг нее. В моих руках, она беспомощна, как новорожденный котенок.

– Пожалуйста, прости меня, – умоляла Ренесми. Она уткнулась носом в мою шею.

– На первый раз, – я осторожно уложил Ренесми на ее кровать, постепенно забирая от нее, окутавший ее веки молочного цвета туман, – прощаю… – невнятно бормотал я против ее губ. Ренесми обвила мою шею руками. Я поцеловал ее лоб, щеки, подбородок, шею, все чего только могли коснуться мои губы. Ренесми кусала губы, пытаясь не стонать слишком громко. Хотя сейчас мне уже наплевать слышат нас ее родители или нет. Она моя и никто не может сказать мне, что это не так.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12**

**Последнее желание**

POV Ренесми

Это настоящее безумие. Когда Алек начал медленно ласкать языком мою шею, я кусала губы, стараясь не стонать слишком громко. Мы не можем заниматься любовью в доме моих родителей, просто не можем. Папа услышит наши мысли. О, Боже, как же сложно мыслить здраво, когда холодные руки Алека нежно ласкают мое почти что обнаженное тело. Между нами одно лишь тонкое полотенце и его одежда. Это так мало и в то же время очень-очень много. Я хочу сорвать с него всю одежду, хочу ощущать его кожу. Мне это просто необходимо. Я уже успела расстегнуть все пуговицы на его рубашке и перешла к застежке брюк. Алек не пытался остановить меня. Похоже, ему так же, как и мне уже все равно убьют нас обоих или нет.

– Как это мило, Алек!

Где-то в глубине своего сознания я услышала чей-то женский голос. Возможно, мне это всего лишь показалось, но он назвал Алека по имени. Происходит ли это в реальности или нет? Мне уже все равно. Мне даже все равно кто это. После того, как Джейк и мама видели, как мы целуемся, хуже быть уже однозначно не может. Алек выпустил меня из своих объятий, и резко повернувшись ко мне спиной, грозно зарычал. У меня сердце ушло в пятки от этого звука. Я, прижимая к груди полотенце села на своей кровати, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте того, кто же этот наш таинственный продолжатель славной традиции прерывать нас с Алеком на самом интересном месте. Надеюсь, Алек его хотя бы не убьет.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – прошипел мой Ангел. Он стоял прямо напротив нашего гостя или возможно даже гостьи, уже полностью одетый и готовый убить любого кто подойдет ко мне. С ним я чувствовала себя в безопасности. Алек не раз доказывал, что может быть сильнее любого противника, даже оборотня - вожака.

– Теперь, понимаю, почему Джейн выбрала отвлекать Калленов. Не самое приятное зрелище, видеть брата в постели с гибридом.

Алек приглушенно зарычал. Джейн здесь? Отвлекает моих родителей? Это что-то новенькое. Но вот только кто же эта девушка, что явилась к нам без приглашения и как она здесь оказалась. Мой взгляд непроизвольно скользнул в сторону окна. Оно было открыто. Теперь понятно, как она вошла.

– Да, не бойся ты так, мой сладкий! – снова заговорила девушка, я едва сдержала рычание. Кто это там по ее мнению «сладкий»? Мало того, что она унизила меня, обозвав гибридом, так еще и смеет называть моего парня, так как ей вздумается. Мне ужасно хочется встать и хорошенько врезать этой нахальной девице. – Твоя подружка мне без надобности. Никогда бы не подумала, что тебя привлекают вампиры – полукровки. Это так не похоже на Алека Вольтури. Рядом с ней ты становишься слабым, жалким. Эмоции подчиняют тебя. И ты прекрасно знаешь, что все это правда, я это чувствую. Кстати, если тебе интересно, она ревнует.

Ревную? О чем она говорит? Я не ревную. Нет! Точнее да. Я не знаю. Чувство действительное странное. Раньше мне никогда не приходилось никого не к кому ревновать. Все любили меня. Даже Джейкоба к его импринтингу, я не ревновала, а просто завидовала. Но значит ли это, что я ревную Алека к этой незнакомке? В чувствах сейчас у меня однозначно полный бардак.

– Еще одно слово, Челси и я сверну тебе шею. – Пригрозил Алек. Его тон был тихим и оттого еще более угрожающим. Я вдруг поняла, что он и правда может это сделать. Может убить ее. Если он захочет, то сможет убить всех кто встанет у него на пути. – Зачем ты пришла?

Я стала искать глазами срытую в тени комнаты фигуру нашей незваной гостьи. Она как будто бы пряталась от меня, страшась показать себя. Челси. Наверняка она одна из Вольтури. Но почему же тогда Аро не представил ее нам во время своего визита. Быть может, она здесь в тайне ото всех? И что тогда ей нужно от Алека и меня? Столько вопросов и нет ни одного ответа.

– Аро хочет встретиться с тобой. Ему необходимо с тобой о чем-то поговорить, – пояснила Челси. Она сделала шаг в сторону окна. В серебристом свете луны, я наконец-то смогла разглядеть ее лицо. Даже при таком освещении Челси очень красивая, возможно даже красивее самой Розали. Высокая блондинка с идеальными волосами и правильными чертами лица. Разница между ней и Розали лишь одна – глаза. В отличие от моей тети у нее они красны, словно кровь. Я заворожено смотрела на Челси, пока она сама не посмотрела на меня. Ее холодный и даже несколько надменный взгляд просканировал меня с ног до головы, критически оценивая, так будто бы я была куском мяса в магазине. Я покраснела, плотнее прижимая полотенце к своей груди. Не самая презентабельная одежда, чтобы познакомиться с членом семьи Алека. Приятно познакомиться, я Ренесми Карли Каллен – гибрид в полотенце.

– И не только с тобой, – снова улыбнулась Челси. Она словно читала мои мысли или, по крайней мере, знала мои чувства. Быть может таков ее дар? Чувствовать тоже, что и другие. Кажется, Карлайл даже несколько раз упоминал при мне о ней.

– Твою подружку берем с собой. Аро хочет видеть обоих. У вас пять минут на сборы. Джейн не сможет долго отвлекать Эдварда от чтения наших мыслей. Так, что торопитесь.

Челси вплотную приблизилась к Алеку. Она хотела прикоснуться к нему. Может быть, я все себе навыдумывала, и она вовсе не претендует на его сердце, но я не хочу, чтобы кто-то трогал моего Ангела. Он только мой. Нужно что-то срочно придумать. Притворюсь слабой и беспомощной. С моей семьей этот трюк обычно всегда срабатывал безотказно.

– Алек?! – тихо позвала я, и он сразу же повернулся ко мне. Его взгляд смягчился. – Что мы будем делать? – мой голос дрожал от волнения. Он ведь не бросит меня здесь одну? Он обещал взять меня с собой. Я не могу остаться здесь, просто не могу. Знаю, что это эгоистично с моей стороны, но Алек тоже многое выигрывает. Например, меня. Я буду с ним вечно. Мы будем счастливы вдвоем.

Алек подошел ко мне, садясь рядом со мной. Его холодные руки нежно обхватили мое лицо, тем самым заставляя меня смотреть ему в глаза.

– Ты хочешь поехать со мной? – спросил Алек. Его взгляд проникал в самое мое сердце, и даже глубже, обнажая перед ним мою душу. Алек предлагает, чтобы мы ушли сейчас, ни с кем не попрощавшись. Я хочу уехать с ним, но я думала, что у меня будет время, чтобы увидеть всех в последний раз. – Ренесми ты готова, уйти со мной сейчас?

– Что ты делаешь? – предупредительно прошипела Челси. Вечно кто-то лезет не свое дело. Я не могла видеть ее лица, но уверена в том, что Челси в ярости. Алек любит меня и ее это бесит. Это почему то всех бесит. Джейн, мою маму, даже Джейка. – Это приказ, Алек! – не унималась Челси. Какой еще к черту приказ?

– Заткнись, – зарычал Алек, обрывая Челси на полуслове. Его руки не прекращали ласкать мое лицо. – Ренесми, пожалуйста, просто скажи да или нет. Не смотри на Челси, только не смотри на нее.

Почему он не хочет, чтобы я смотрела на Челси? Не понимаю.

– А ты этого хочешь … – я не успела договорить. Алек поцеловал меня, тем самым отвечая на мой вопрос. – Я поеду с тобой.

– Ты уверена? – снова спросил Алек. О, Боже, да он просто издевается. Мне и так нелегко, а он заставляет меня сомневаться в своем решении.

– Алек, ты хоть понимаешь, что ты делаешь? – зарычала Челси. – Я могу заставить …

– Я сказал, чтобы ты замолчала! Не смей лезть к ней в голову.

Алек вскочил на ноги и сильнее прежнего зарычал на Челси. Девушка испуганно отступила назад к окну. Я понимала, что еще немного, и он набросится на нее. – Алек, – я спрыгнула с кровати, опережая его. Меня он не тронет, в этом я уверена.

– Сколько у нас времени? – спросил он, гораздо более спокойно. Я незамедлительно оказалась в его объятиях.

Интересно, какой же у Челси дар, что он так рьяно пытается защитить меня от нее? Я закрыла глаза, стараясь не думать об этом сейчас. Алек поцеловал мой лоб, крепче обнимая меня.

– Думаю минуты две, не больше, – как ни в чем не бывало, ответила Челси. – Торопитесь, буду ждать вас в машине. – С этими словами она выпрыгнула из окна, оставляя меня наедине с Алеком. Наконец-то мы одни. Челси изрядно потрепала мне нервы своим присутствием.

– Мы должны идти, – Алек погладил меня по спине. Я подняла голову вверх, заглядывая ему в глаза. Он улыбнулся. – Аро не очень-то терпелив.

– И мои родители тоже, – согласилась я. Не уверена, что папа так же будет терпеть присутствие Джейн в своем доме более пяти минут.

Пока я одевалась в короткое черное платье и джинсовую куртку, Алек забрал из ванной свой V - амулет. Мы должны предстать перед Аро в лучшем виде. Ведь наша дальнейшая судьбы зависит теперь от лидера Вольтури.

– Готова?

– Да, – ответила я, улыбнувшись. – Может, мне стоит взять еще вещей?

– Нет времени, – Алек взял меня за руку и повел к открытому окну. – В случае необходимости купим все, что захочешь по пути в Италию. Аро ждет нас.

– Да, – согласилась я. Вряд ли Аро ждет нас с чемоданами. – Ты прав.

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал Алек. Он взял меня на руки, подобно невесте. Мне нужно ему что-то ответить. Может спасибо? Нет, не годится. Люблю ли я его? Да. Думаю, что люблю. Я в последний раз повернула голову в сторону двери.

Простите, что не прощаюсь.

– Я тебя тоже…

Я глупая или просто ненормальная? Наверное, и то и другое сразу. Хотя чему я удивляюсь, моя мама, будучи человеком, влюбилась в вампира. Вот только жаль, что Алек совсем не похож на моего отца. Тогда бы у нас с ним было бы куда меньше проблем, чем сейчас. Никто, из моей семьи находясь в здравом уме и светлой памяти, никогда бы не согласился примкнуть к клану Вольтури. Ну, кроме дедушки Карлайла, – он уже когда-то жил с ними. А если он смог ужиться в одном замке с Аро, то и у меня получится. Ведь рядом со мной всегда будет Алек. Я уверена в том, что он любит меня и будет заботиться обо мне как никто другой. В Вольтерре мы обретем свое счастье. Так странно, я вдруг начала замечать, что чем дальше мы от Форкса, тем все меньше я думаю о Джейкобе. Словно постоянно растущее расстояние между нами стирает его из моей памяти. Как будто бы между нами неумолимо рвется, та незримая нить, что, я всегда знала, существует между нами. Меня больше не тянет увидеть Джейка, так как раньше. Это пугает, но быть может это и есть смирение? Я наконец-то смирилась с мыслью о том, что Джейк никогда не будет моим и стала жить дальше. Мое сердце открыто для нового чувства. Чувства к Алеку – моему Ангелу.

После того, как мы выпрыгнули в окно в моей комнате, Алек донес меня на руках до машины Челси. Белокурая вампирша завела мотор, как только мы уселись на заднее сидение. Я все еще чувствовала усталость, и поэтому Алек предложил мне немного вздремнуть. Разумеется, я отказалась. Не хочу спать, когда он рядом со мной. Находясь с ним, я желаю больше никогда не спать. Это было бы так чудесно, быть с ним каждую минуту, разделять с ним каждое мгновение дарованной нам вечности, быть всегда рядом, всегда вместе. Я хочу узнать о нем все. Когда он родился, кто были его родители, как он впервые встретил Аро, где живет теперь, и чем занимается в Вольтерре.

– Я хочу узнать тебя, – коснувшись его руки, подумала я. – Хочу быть всегда рядом лишь с тобой.  
Алек едва заметно улыбнулся. После чего он крепко обнял меня, прижимая меня к себе. В его объятиях я чувствую себя в безопасности.

– Я рад, что у нас одинаковые пожелания, – прошептал мне на ухо Алек. Моя голова упала ему на плечо, и я закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь моментом нашей близости. Неизвестно сколько еще времени, мы сможем пробыть вместе. Мои родители вряд ли обрадуются моему решению примкнуть к Вольтури. Они попытаются остановить меня всеми возможными им способами. И сейчас я больше всего боюсь того, что они в этом преуспеют. Единственный шанс быть с Алеком – это сбежать из страны, добраться до Италии и стать полноценным вампиром. Тогда мы оба будем под защитой Аро и всех Вольтури. Никто не посмеет бросить им вызов, даже мой отец. Ну, я на это надеюсь.

– Что умеет Челси? – тихо спросила я. Она прекрасно слышала мой вопрос, но виду не подала.

– Челси держит всех нас вместе, всех Вольтури, – так же тихо ответил Алек. Я не совсем поняла смысл его слов. Он об этом догадался по выражению моего лица, и решил все объяснить. – Челси может создавать связи между люди, а так же заставлять вампира чувствовать привязанность к клану. К примеру, она может заставить тебя быть со мной, в независимости оттого хочешь ли этого на самом деле или нет.

– Но я с тобой не из-за нее, – сразу же поспешила заверить его я. Какой бы не была способность Челси, она никоим образом не могла бы повлиять на мои сны, а значит чувства к Алеку у меня настоящие. Я хочу его, потому, что хочу, а вовсе не потому, что этого хочет Челси.

– Я знаю. – Алек убрал прядь волос от моего лица. Его холодные губы коснулись шеи, отчего мелкая дрожь прокатилась по всему телу. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты когда-нибудь была бы со мной из-за Челси.

– Не волнуйся об этом. Я никогда не буду с тобой из-за Челси. Мы вместе только потому, что я этого хочу. Ты мой Ангел, Алек. Всегда помни об этом.

На секунду я задумалась. Может быть, стоит показать ему свои сны? О том, как мы в них тайно встречаемся и занимаемся любовью. Нет, думаю, что пока все-таки не стоит. Может быть позже, а пока … я слишком сильно устала. Глаза закрываются сами собой.

– Спи мой, ангел. – Услышала я перед тем, как уснуть.

**POV Алек**

В отличие от Форкса, где шел дождь, в Порт-Анжелесе светило солнце. Подъезжая к месту назначения, Челси не оборачиваясь, кинула в меня черную накидку с капюшоном и комплект цветных линз. Неужели она думает, что, не обращая на меня внимания, вызовет во мне интерес к своей персоне? И с каких это только пор она стала такой наивной? Для меня важен лишь Аро и его приказы. Я подчиняюсь только ему. Он мой создатель, я очень благодарен ему за спасение меня и моей сестры. В большей степени, конечно же, за спасение Джейн. Мне самому было наплевать, выживу ли я в том пожаре или нет. Прямо перед началом казни я молил Бога о том, чтобы он явил мне свою благодать и спас мою сестру от смерти. Она единственная кого я по-настоящему любил, когда был человеком. Это чувство сохранилось во мне и после перерождения. Мы с ней практически одно целое. Так было и так всегда будет. Мы никогда не предадим друг друга. Даже способность Челси не может повлиять на нас. Хотел бы я, чтобы и с Ренесми у нас была такая же сильная связь, как у меня с Джейн.

Тут мне в голову пришла совершенно бредовая мысль. А может ли Челси разрушить импринтинг оборотня? Или хотя изменить его? Мне было бы спокойнее, если бы Джейкоб Блек перестал быть помехой, пусть даже и не значительной. Что стоит Челси разрушить связь между ним и Ренесми.… Нет! Остановил я сам себя. Я не буду ее об этом просить. Только не ее. Не дождется. Пускай издевается на Афтоном, но я к ней ни на шаг не подойду. Справлюсь как-нибудь без нее.  
– Аро ждет нас, – сообщила Челси, остановив машину прямо перед отелем. От места парковки до парадной двери всего несколько метров, нас никто не заметит.

– Ренесми, – тихо прошептал я, пытаясь разбудить любимую. Она нахмурилась, но глаз не открыла. Похоже, ей доставляет удовольствие дразнить меня таким образом. За эти два дня я и так едва не нарушил запрет Аро. Он разрешил, мне делать все что угодно, для того чтобы убедить Ренесми примкнуть к нам, но только не заниматься с ней любовью. Аро так сильно одержим идеей, избавиться от полукровок, что хочет уничтожить их всех. А если у нас с Ренесми вдруг будет ребенок, то кем он будет? Вампир? Полувампир? Даже думать об этом не хочу. Ну, какой из меня отец? Верно – никакой. А из Ренесми мать? Мы сами выглядим, как дети и такими останемся навечно.

– Поцелуй меня? – Ренесми коснулась рукой моей щеки. Пока я всеми силами стараюсь, не накинуться на нее со всей скрытой во мне страстью, она манипулирует мной, как только может. Что же от простого поцелуя ребенка у нас точно не будет. Я нагнулся и поцеловал ее. Она незамедлительно ответила на мой поцелуй, запуская свои пальцы мне в волосы. Я услышал шипение Челси и улыбнулся. Пусть привыкает.

После того, как Ренесми, наконец, была удовлетворена моими поцелуями, мы все трое вышли из машины и, накинув на голову капюшоны, направились прямо к отелю. Людей на улице было не много, так что все прошло просто замечательно. Никаких свидетелей среди смертных, а значит и никаких убийств на глазах Ренесми.

– Разговаривать буду я, – не оборачиваясь на нас, предупредила Челси. Собственно я и не возражал. Сейчас меня заботило только то, что Аро скажет Ренесми. Надеюсь, все мои усилия были не напрасны, и он как обещал, одобрит наш союз. Породниться с Калленами это конечно ужасно, но Ренесми этого стоит. Она прекрасна. Даже забавно, что при первой нашей встрече я подумал, что она человек. Чем чаще я теперь смотрю на нее, тем больше вижу в ней черты ее отца. Нельзя отрицать того, что она очень похожа на Эдварда. До этого я видел Ренесми лишь ребенком, когда пытался убить ее и плохо помню, какой она была тогда. Кстати, будет не лишним однажды попросить у нее за это прощения.

– Я выгляжу ужасно, – расстроено прошептала Ренесми, взглянув на себя в большое зеркало, которое висело в фойе отеля. Челси, услышав, это усмехнулась. Жаль, что я не могу убить ее прямо здесь и сейчас.

– Ты прекрасна, Ренесми.

Я хотел сказать, что люблю ее, но Челси уже подошла к портье и жестом велела нам идти к ней.

– Вернулись? – улыбаясь, спросил молодой человек. Видимо Челси заранее сняла для нас всех номер в этой гостинице. Каллены никогда не догадаются искать нас по такому имени. После президента Клинтона немало женщин назвали своих дочерей этим именем, а это значит, что «Челси» в Америке предостаточно.

– Да, – ответила Челси. – Могу я получить свои ключи?

Портье кивнул, но прежде чем удалиться за ключами окинул Ренесми оценивающим взглядом. Я едва не зарычал. Господи, что же мне нужно сделать, чтобы все, наконец, поняли, что она принадлежит мне. Эта девушка моя и только моя. Ренесми, кажется, тоже заметила этот взгляд и сильнее прижалась ко мне. Бедная моя девочка, она не привыкла к таким жадным взглядам мужчин, да и всей ситуации в целом.

– Держите.

Парень протянул Челси наш ключ от номера.

– Надеюсь, вам есть хотя бы восемнадцать. – Сказал он, смотря на Ренесми и меня. Да на восемнадцать мы никак не выглядели. Максимум на шестнадцать, но это не его ума дело. – Просто я не хочу иметь проблемы с законом. Девчонка кажется под кайфом.

Ты будешь иметь проблемы со мной, если сейчас же не отстанешь. А это куда хуже любой полиции. Ренесми сжала мою руку. Она прекрасно понимала, что еще одно слово этого человека и он покойник. Я пока не уверен, как Ренесми отнесется к тому, что я идеальное орудие для убийства. Надеюсь она узнает об этом, когда сама будет желать крови настолько сильно, что будет способна отнять чужую жизнь, чтобы сохранить свою.

– Со мной все в порядке, – спокойно ответила Ренесми. – Идем. Давай уйдем отсюда. Аро ждет нас.

**POV Ренесми**

Разговор с Аро прошел хорошо. Он был рад моему решению присоединится к его клану. Не зря дедушка говорил, что талантливые вампиры есть слабость лидера Вольтури. Теперь дело за малым. Поездка в Италию с билетом в один конец. Скоро место, которым меня пугали с самого детства, станет мне постоянным домом. Как говорил Шекспир: Верона (Вольтерра) ждет. Но прежде, чем навсегда покинуть Форкс, я хочу, чтобы Алек исполнил мое последнее желание. Мне нужно попрощаться с Джейком. Я не могу уехать, не сказав ему о том, что любила его, и возможно буду любить всегда. Не так как Алека, по-другому. Поэтому и уезжаю – хочу, чтобы все были счастливы.

Дождавшись сумерек, Алек проводил меня до окраины Порт-Анжелеса. Дальше я должна идти одна. Лесом это будет не так далеко. Пообещав Алеку, что вернусь еще до рассвета, я побежала через лес, по направлению к резервации. Печально осознавать то, что сегодня я увижу Джейкоба в последний раз, но по-другому быть просто не может.  
Добравшись до дома Блеков, я остановилась возле небольшой мастерской принадлежавшей Джейку. Здесь он и мама когда-то собирали байки и судя по запаху, он как раз сейчас там. И он не один. Я насторожилась, пытаясь прислушаться к доносившимся из пристройки голосам. Надеюсь это не Пол. Я подошла ближе и заглянула в окно. То, что я там увидела, было гораздо хуже, чем Пол.

Посреди мастерской стали Джейкоб и моя мама. Они целовались.


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 13**

**В логове врага**

POV Алек

За окном стемнело. Тихо подкравшаяся сентябрьская ночь окутала Порт-Анжелес темной пеленой, погружая жителей города в глубокий сон. Для людей настало время, которому я уже давно научился не завидовать. Время невероятных снов и несбыточных мечтаний. Много лет назад, встречая свой первый рассвет «новой жизни», я думал о том, как это печально – больше никогда не видеть снов, никогда не знать покоя. Но, не смотря на это, в новой жизни было много всего положительного. Например, в ней не оказалось места страданиям и унижению, которые всегда сопутствовали мне и моей сестре, когда мы были людьми. Ни для кого не секрет, что все подчиняется силе. Тот, у кого есть сила, обладает властью, а власть делает из нас великих мира сего. За первый год жизни в Вольтерре, я много раз использовал свой дар «во имя справедливости», доказывая всему миру силу Вольтури. Сила превратила меня и Джейн в одних из самых опасных и уважаемых вампиров в мире бессмертных, дала нам власть. Обладая всем этим, просто глупо завидовать людям за их способность видеть сны. У меня есть нечто большее, чем глупые мечты. У меня есть вечность. Бессмертие моего тела и разума. О чем еще можно мечтать? Любовь. Бессмысленная человеческая потребность любить и быть любимым. Мысль о любви никогда не приходила мне в голову. Я и Джейн были обращены в пятнадцатилетнем возрасте, ни у одного из нас никогда не было возлюбленного или возлюбленной, нас не любили даже наши родители. Челси всегда называла нас эгоистами, не способными испытывать любовь к кому-то кроме самих себя и друг друга. К превеликому моему сожалению, она ошибалась. Почему я полюбил именно Ренесми? Мы такие разные. Она любима всеми – семьей, друзьями, оборотнем. Очень красива и, безусловно, талантлива. Ее видения невероятно реалистичны. Когда видишь их, ты словно живешь ими. Ренесми уникальна во всех отношениях. А я? Никто не любит меня. Все боятся и даже ненавидят меня из-за моего дара. Ренесми первая девушка, повстречавшаяся мне за много столетий, кого не испугала моя способность. Она должно быть ненормальная, что не боится меня, но за это я ее и люблю.

Ренесми уже давно должна была вернуться. Стоя у окна, я беспрерывно наблюдал за дорогой и окружающей территорией, ожидая ее возвращения. Почему она так долго? Невыносимо просто стоять здесь и ждать. Господи, да гораздо легче было ждать ее все эти столетия в одиночестве, среди бесконечного мрака Вольтерры, чем два этих мучительных часа. Два часа? Прошло только два часа. Наверное, так и есть. Для меня время ее отсутствия показалось вечностью. Минуты словно превратились в часы и, кажется, что этому не будет конца. Я хочу лишь одного – чтобы она поскорее вернулась, и я мог бы обнять ее, прижав к себе. Любой, кто увидел бы меня сейчас, сказал бы, что я жалок. Ну и пусть. Мне все равно кто и что думает. Меня заботит лишь Ренесми. Думает ли она обо мне или забыла сразу после того, как вновь увидела своего оборотня? Она любит его, в этом нет сомнений. Запечатление оборотня заставляет ее любить его. Причина, по которой она со мной, это незнание о том, что Джейкоб тоже любит ее. Забавно, как Каллены сами вырыли себе могилу. Расскажи они ей про импринтинг раньше, сейчас все было бы иначе. Очень надеюсь, что Джейкоб не посмеет рассказать ей все во время их прощания. Огонь, на котором нас с Джейн казнили, покажется мне раем, в сравнении с тем, что будет, если Ренесми не вернется ко мне. Ее неверный выбор может погубить нас всех. Меня, ее, Джейкоба и даже мою сестру. Пусть ценой жизни, но я не позволю Аро убить Ренесми. А Джейн не позволит убить меня.

– Прости меня, – тихо прошептал я. Безусловно, Джейн услышала мои слова. Она уже больше часа сидела в кресле в углу комнаты, не решаясь подойти ко мне. Сестра презирает Ренесми и считает, что простая полукровка не достойна чести быть любимой мной. Будь у нее возможность она бы, не задумываясь, убила дочь Эдварда Каллена, только бы избавить меня от одержимости ею. Это она настояла на том, чтобы я исполнил последнее желание Ренесми – попрощаться с Джейкобом. Она надеется, что так я разочаруюсь в Ренесми, но она ошибается.

– Она не подходит тебе, Алек. – Джейн осторожно коснулась моего плеча. Ей не нравилось даже имя Ренесми, она находила его очень глупым и совершенно некрасивым. – Забудь ее. Она никогда не будет любить тебя, так как я. Возможно, если бы не запечатление, но сейчас она лишь использует тебя. Пойми, ей, возможно, нравится то, как ты выглядишь, как обращаешься с ней, но она не любит тебя.

Я устало покачал головой и отошел от окна. Джейн не понимает. Мне все равно любит ли меня Ренесми или нет. Я люблю ее, и ничто на свете этого не изменит. Прости, что убиваю нас, снова, - хотел сказать я, прося у Джейн прощения. Мне стоит презирать себя за свое решение. Ведь оно погубит не только меня, но и Джейн. Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы все было не так, но я просто не могу поступить иначе. Если Ренесми выберет Джейкоба, Аро прикажет убить ее. Я не смогу просто стоять в стороне и смотреть. Защитив ее от своих, я стану предателем, а Вольтури не прощают предательства. Кайус не даст мне второго шанса.

– Я очень люблю, тебя Джейн, – прошептал я. Это чистая, правда. Джейн единственная кто всегда будет дорога мне, так же как Ренесми. Сестра, обрадовавшись моим словам, улыбнулась и подошла обнять меня – Обещай, что ты ничего не сделаешь, если я совершу глупость.

Джейн моментально отстранилась от меня. Ее глаза, полные непонимания пристально смотрели на меня. Смертоносный взгляд безмолвно говорил о том, что если я сейчас же все ей не расскажу, она начнет пытать меня своим даром.

– В чем дело, Алек? – потребовала объяснений Джейн. – У нас нет секретов, так что говори! – она смотрела на меня, ожидая ответа. Джейн была права. Секретов нет. – Какую еще глупость? – настойчиво спросила сестра, взяв меня за руку, крепко сжимая ее, как будто бы хотела ее сломать.

– Я ее не брошу, – едва слышно, пробормотал я. Этого оказалось более чем достаточно. В ответ Джейн яростно зашипела и толкнула меня в грудь так, что я упал на диван. В следующее мгновение Джейн оказалась у меня на коленях. Сестра почти нежно обхватила мое лицо своими руками, и я автоматически закрыл глаза. Так всегда делала Ренесми, когда хотела меня поцеловать. Только ее руки не были просто теплыми, как у Джейн. Они были безумно горячими, обжигая мою кожу, подобно пламени, в котором мне уже однажды доводилось побывать. Я так хочу, чтобы Ренесми была сейчас со мной.

– Ты не посмеешь, Алек. Аро спас нас. Ты помнишь, что он сделал для нас? – Джейн трясла меня за плечи, заставляя меня открыть глаза и снова взглянуть на ее милое детское личико. За эти столетия она ни капельки не изменилась. Так же как и я, она навсегда останется все той же пятнадцатилетней девочкой, которую не безосновательно обвинили в ведовстве и предали грешное тело огню. Я не помню лиц наших родителей, старшего брата или сестры. В моей памяти навсегда останется только Джейн. После предательства нашей семьи, мы остались только одни. Навсегда вместе. – Алек, не заставляй меня останавливать тебя насильно, – прорычала Джейн. Я знаю, что она блефует. Джейн пойдет со мной до конца. Мы уже однажды «умирали» вместе, и если так суждено мы пройдем через это вновь.

**POV Ренесми**

Пробежав без остановки около полумили я, не в состоянии сделать больше ни шагу, обессиленная упала на холодную траву и разрыдалась. Мне ужасно не хочется быть такой слабой, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Горькие слезы обиды всю дорогу от дома Джейкоба предательски жалили мои глаза. Мое сердце разбито. Мне так больно, что единственное чего я хочу – это умереть. Он не любит меня, никогда не любил. Это я знала и раньше, но думала, что нам не суждено быть вместе из-за того, что он оборотень, а я вампир, он запечатлится, а я нет. Но оказывается дело вовсе не в запечатлении. Старая любовь не забыта. Для Джейка я всего лишь «Несси» – маленькое чудовище, что своим рождением едва не погубило всеми обожаемую Беллу. Его Беллу. Джейкоб по-прежнему любит ее. Будь она человек или хладный монстр, он все равно любит только ее одну. Неужели он дружит со мной только бы быть ближе к моей маме? Этого не может быть, хотя это бы многое объяснило. Ну ладно Джейкоб, его понять можно. На его месте я бы и сама устроилась нянчить его детей, только бы быть рядом с ним, но мама. Как она могла предать папу? Он так любит ее. Почему, почему она так поступила со мной, с нами, с нашей семьей? Этому должно быть какое-то логическое объяснение, но его нет.

Не знаю, как долго я просидела, обдумывая, что буду делать дальше. Вокруг было очень тихо и темно, а мне как раз необходимо побыть именно в такой остановке. Я должна обо всем рассказать папе. Он в праве узнать, что мама обманывает его. Если я промолчу сейчас, потом ему будет только больнее. Вот только, как я расскажу ему все, когда я уезжаю с Алеком. Можно конечно позвонить, но тогда он мне не поверит. В любом случае мне нужно вернуться к Алеку, и мы вместе все решим. Он то, по крайней мере, любит меня, а не мою мать. Люблю ли я его? Да. Он красивый, умный, сильный, бессмертный. О чем я еще могу мечтать? Он мой ангел. А главное – он только мой. Я быстро смахнула слезы с лица, и со скоростью вампира поднялась на ноги, вставая с холодной травы, предрассветная роса на которой уже успела намочить мое короткое черное платье. Надеюсь, Алек не сильно разозлится, если я опять одолжу его одежду. Что ж, если я не достойна, быть подругой оборотня, то ничто не мешает мне стать спутницей его заклятого врага. Пора мне вернуться к Алеку и забыть обо всем этом кошмаре хоть на пару часов.

Холодный ветер ударил в лицо, когда я побежала в сторону дороги. Мне хотелось поскорее добраться до теплой уютной гостиницы и хоть ненадолго уснуть в объятиях Алека. Я уже представляла себе горячую ванну, как мой лоб, да и все тело встретилось с чем-то очень твердым. Отскочив назад, я опять упала на траву. Мне вредно думать на бегу. Образы настолько реалистично заполняют мой разум, что я не вижу элементарных вещей перед собой.

– Куда-то торопишься? – спросил меня чей-то приятный бархатистый голос. Я подняла глаза и увидела перед собой Науэля. Он был в той же одежде, в которой приходил к нам домой. Только теперь рядом со мной не было Алека, в любой момент готового защитить меня. Какая же я глупая, что понадеялась на то, что Науэль просто сбежит и навсегда позабудет обо мне.

– Да, – ответила я, быстро поднявшись на ноги. Мой лоб, все еще немного побаливал после нашего с Науэлем столкновения. Хорошо, что я не врезалась в настоящего вампира, было бы куда больнее. – Тороплюсь.

Я стала осматриваться по сторонам. Надеюсь, он тут один и я смогу убежать от него. Поняв мои намерения, Науэль усмехнулся.

– Где Алек? – спросил он с улыбкой хищника, загнавшего жертву в ловушку из которой ей уже не выбраться. Может соврать, что Алек рядом, и убьет его, если он посмеет прикоснуться ко мне? Нет, в это Науэль вряд ли поверит. Алека рядом нет, я обречена.

– Что тебе нужно?

Не к чему ходить вокруг да около.

– А разве ты еще не поняла? – он сделал шаг вперед. Я по инерции отступила назад. – Неужели, Алек тебе ничего сказал о моих планах? Он ведь у нас Вольтури и все про всех знает. – В голосе Науэля появились нотки раздражения. Глаза чуть потемнели, так словно перед ним была не я, а сам объект его ненависти. – Чем он соблазнил тебя? Что предложил?

– Ничего, – возмутилась я. – Он мне ничего не предлагал. Мы любим друг друга.

– Хочешь сказать, ты влюбилась в убийцу? – несколько удивленно спросил Науэль. Ну вот, нашелся еще один не согласный с нашей любовью. – Ты хоть представляешь себе кто он? Что он делал все это время, пока ты тут играла с оборотнями и жила своей скучной жизнью?

Глаза Науэля вспыхнули с новой волной ненависти. Могу себе представить, что делал Алек. Он убивал таких, как я. Безжалостно и беспощадно уничтожал тех, кто так похож на меня. Но, когда Алек делал это, он выполнял Аро. Я не могу винить его за то, что он когда-либо делал в своей жизни до меня.

– Я знаю кто такой Алек, – громко ответила я. Мне хотелось защитить моего Ангела, хоть в данной ситуации это и не просто. Алек вампир со столетней истории глупо рассчитывать на то, что одна встреча со мной может изменить его в лучшую сторону, но я все же на это надеюсь. Науэль не знает Алека, так как я. Он ничего не понимает. – И не важно, что он делал. Это не имеет значения. Никто из нас не идеален.

– Сильно сомневаюсь, – Науэль сделал еще один шаг вперед. Отходить мне было не куда. – Разве Джейкоб не был идеален? Но ведь он тоже предал тебя. Я все видел. Он и твоя мама. Что может быть печальнее.

Внутри меня все кипело. Как он смеет говорить так. Я хочу забыть о том, что видела.

– Алек знает, где я! – пригрозила я. Последняя отчаянная попытка защитить себя. Если Науэль не отступит, когда нас найдут его ждет верная смерть.

– Не волнуйся. – Науэль вплотную подошел ко мне, одной рукой подталкивая меня назад к дереву, тем самым загоняя меня в ловушку. – Это мне и нужно. Ты и он. Ты для меня, он… а впрочем, скоро сама все увидишь. Сейчас мы должны уходить.

– Не смей трогать меня, – прошипела я. Если он думает, что я пойду с ним добровольно, то он ошибается. Науэль одной рукой с легкостью захватил мои хрупкие запястья, поднимая руки над головой. Вторая рука придерживала мой подбородок, заставляя меня смотреть на него. Его кожа такая же теплая, как и моя, но его прикосновения не идут ни в какое сравнение с объятиями Джейкоба или Алека. Мне противно. Я никогда бы не пошла с ним добровольно. Это похищение.

Туннель. Затем еще один, и еще. В полумраке, я едва могла различать темные фигуры, прятавшихся вдоль пропавших плесенью стен полувампиров, их измученные голодные взгляды с жадностью направленные на меня. Я чувствовала, что Науэль улыбается. Он уже давно чувствовал себя победителем. Это была даже не радость, а настоящее ликование. Науэль против моей воли привел меня в свое секретное убежище. Его логово. На самом деле это не убежище, а всего на всего давно заброшенная ветка старой городской канализации, которой уже давно не пользовались. Идеальное место для того, чтобы на время укрыться от смертных и правосудия вездесущих Вольтури. Мне придется серьезно постараться, чтобы сбежать отсюда. Протащив меня по подземным коридорам еще несколько метров, Науэль грубо толкнул меня в угол и приказал ждать его тут. Как будто бы все эти голодные полувампиры – его сообщники - выпустят меня отсюда. Упав на холодный влажный пол, я поранила себе руку о какой-то острый предмет, валявшийся там. При более тщательном рассмотрении это оказалась кость. Сжимая ушибленную руку, я изо всех сил старалась сдержать себя от слез. Мне бы очень хотелось расплакаться, но тогда Науэль подумает, что победил – сломив меня, а я не могу этого допустить.

– Ну, здравствуй, Каллен. – Тихо поздоровался со мной, незаметно подкравшийся ко мне вампир. Я невольно вздрогнула, всем телом вжимаясь в стену. Переборов страх я, подняла голову и посмотрела на него. Вампир оказался не таким страшным, как его неожиданное появление. Можно сказать, что он красив собой и более того его лицо мне откуда-то знакомо.

– Помнишь нас? – спросил уже другой вампир, подошедший вслед за первым. Он был таким же привлекательным, как и его друг. Они оба стояли передо мной словно две мраморные статуи, с любопытством разглядывая меня.

– Она нас не помнит. Была тогда еще совсем малюткой. Ты же не помнишь нас?

Я отрицательно помотала головой, и они оба рассмеялись. Их смех так же оказался мне знаком. Я определенно видела их раньше. Вот только где? Не могу вспомнить.

– А ты красивая, – похвалил один из них, присев рядом со мной. – Для таких, как вы, – а говоря «вы» он имел в виду полукровок, – ты даже очень красивая. Кто бы мог подумать, что малышка Калленов станет настоящей красавицей и поразит своей красотой сердце чудовища. Забавно, прямо как в сказке получается. Ты ведь любишь сказки?  
Вампир попытался коснуться моего лица своей рукой. Я зарычала, давая понять, что не позволю ему это сделать. Только через мой труп. Я не позволю им себя трогать. Не позволю говорить со мной, как с маленькой девочкой.

– Да, она еще и с характером. Какая прелесть. – Усмехнулся второй. Наверняка он был рад тому, что не сам оказался на месте своего приятеля. Оба вампира смотрели на меня так, будто бы я была их новой игрушкой, и они еще решали, буду ли я пылиться на дальней полке или же они хотят играть со мной прямо сейчас. Если честно, то мне бы не хотелось ни того ни другого. Единственное чего я хочу, так это поскорее оказаться в холодных объятиях моего Алека и забыть обо всем, что произошло сегодня, как о страшном сне.

– Стефан! Владимир! – окликнул двух вампиров голос Науэля. Он назвал их по именам, и я сразу же вспомнила кто они. Стефан и Владимир. Ну, конечно же. Они были одними из тех, кто в день моего суда свидетельствовал в мою пользу. Жалкие предатели! Им и тогда было совершенно наплевать на меня. Ими двигала лишь месть к Вольтури, а сейчас я практически одна из них. – Я вас искал.  
Науэль подошел к нам.

– А, мы тут решили немного пообщаться с этим милым созданием. Каллены не зря защищали ото всех такую чудную девочку, – наслаждаясь ситуацией, произнес Владимир. Я снова зарычала. Хочу, чтобы Алек убил его. Всех их. Если он действительно любит меня, то сделает это ради меня.

– Она себя в обиду не даст.

– Вы уверены, что он придет? – нетерпеливо спросил Науэль, игнорируя комментарий Владимира. Он хотел знать действительно ли Алек придет за мной или же не стоит зря терять время и можно уже переходить к «делу». Меня тошнило от одной только мысли, что Науэль притронется ко мне. После предательства Джейка, никто кроме Алека не посмеет даже обнять меня. Я могла бы простить Джейкобу его импринтинг – его судьбу, но только не мою маму. И зачем я только попросила Алека не ходить со мной. Будь он рядом, ничего этого бы не случилось.

– Мы уже давно следим за Вольтури. Никто из них никогда не проявлял чувств, по отношению к таким хрупким и беспомощным созданиям как она. Эта первая на кого Алек обратил внимание за последние пятьсот лет. Она его слабое место. – Продолжал настаивать Владимир.

– Такой шанс нельзя упускать, – радостно подхватил Стефан. – Мы слишком долго ждали час расплаты.  
Они продолжали говорить, спорить друг с другом, а я старалась сидеть тихо и не вмешиваться. Сейчас меня гораздо больше волновали слова сказанные Владимиром. Я первая девушка Алека за пятьсот лет. Неужели он все это время был один? Не верю. Алек был так добр ко мне, странно, что он до сих пор не нашел свою вторую половину. И тут мне в голову пришла одна мысль: что если это я? Его единственная. Что если это я его судьба, его любимая, его жизнь и все это время он просто ждал меня. Что если мы предназначены друг другу, как Карлайл и Эсми, Роуз и Эммет, Эллис и Джаспер…

**POV Алек**

Не дожидаясь Ренесми, мы с моим повелителем и сестрой вернулись в Форкс. По словам Аро, мы не можем уехать в Италию, не попрощавшись с Карлайлом и прочими Калленами. Челси одна осталась в отеле, на тот случай если Ренесми все-таки вернется. Аро был на сто процентов уверен, что она вернется, но я по-прежнему сомневался.

– Аро? – Удивленно проговорил Карлайл, открывая нам дверь. Без лишних слов, он пропустил нас в свой дом. В гостиной стояла его жена Эсми и один из братьев Эдварда. Интересно они уже в курсе того, что Ренесми пропала?

– Мы приехали попрощаться, друг мой, – начал Аро, обращаясь к Карлайлу. – Наше дальнейшее пребывание здесь не имеет смысла. Мы получили все, что хотели.

– И что же это? – прорычал Эдвард. Никто из нас его прежде не замечал. В одно мгновение Каллен оказался рядом со своим отцом. – Мою дочь?! – спросил он, с ненавистью глядя на меня.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты Эдвард, – в свойственной только ему одному манере спокойно ответил Аро. Он всегда был искусным лжецом, но Эдвард, увы, способен читать чужие мысли, а мои сейчас исключительно о его дочери.

По Эдварду был заметно, что он едва сдерживает себя. Мои мысли в сочетании со словами Аро привели его в бешенство. На секунду мне даже показалось, что он собирается напасть на моего повелителя. Надеюсь, Каллен понимает, что это самоубийство. Стоит ему сделать шаг, и Феликс, тут же разорвет его на части. Ренесми никогда не простит меня за то, что я допустил такое.

И зачем только я позволил ей пойти к этой проклятой собаке? Идиот!

– Ренесми пошла к Джейкобу? – услышав мои мысли, прорычал Эдвард. – Зачем она пошла к нему?

Наступила полнейшая тишина. Все уставились на меня, ожидая ответа на вопрос Эдварда.

– Эдвард, успокойся, – вмешался Карлайл. Он желал уберечь своего сына от ошибки, которая может стоить ему жизни. – Я уверен, что Алек не знает, где сейчас Ренесми.

– Они знают! – не унимался Эдвард. Он перевел свой взгляд с меня на моего господина. – Аро с самого начала это задумал. Он хотел свести их вместе и посмотреть, что из этого получится. Браво! У тебя все получилось! Вопрос лишь только в том, для чего вам так нужна моя дочь, что ты пожертвовал на нее своего лучшего охранника?  
Хороший вопрос. Я бы и сам очень хотел знать на него ответ. Десять лет назад Аро хотел убить Ренесми, а теперь готов принять ее в наш клан с распростертыми объятиями, да еще и согласен отдать ее мне в качестве подарка. Это немного странно, даже для Аро.

– Ты все преувеличиваешь, Эдвард, – спокойно начал Аро. – Никто не предполагал, что все произойдет именно так. Но теперь ничего не изменишь. – Он улыбнулся и зачем-то посмотрел на меня. – Дети любят друг друга. Мы должны быть счастливы, что два наших поистине великих клана наконец-то породнятся. Так, не будет ли лучше договориться?  
Похоже, Аро доставляет наслаждение испытывать терпение Эдварда.

– Вы с Беллой так же могли бы присоединиться к нам. Только на первое время, разумеется. Пока Ренесми не привыкнет к жизни в Вольтерре.

Вот она – истинная причина всего. Аро вовсе не желал присоединения к Вольтури Ренесми Каллен, ему нужна Белла. Ее уникальный во всех отношениях дар, ее щит. Дочь лишь приманка для Беллы, а я своего рода приманка для самой Ренесми.

– Никогда! – прошипел Эдвард. Джейн едва заметно улыбнулась. Она находилась в предвкушении события, которого ожидала долгих десять лет. – Верни, мне Несси, или клянусь, я убью тебя! – Эдвард уже подготовился к прыжку. Мне срочно нужно что-то придумать. Я не могу позволить Феликсу убить отца моей Ренесми.

– Что здесь происходит? – в гостиную вошла Белла.

– Эдвард не верит тому, что ваша дочь направилась к своему четвероногому другу, – несколько разочаровано, пробормотала себе под нос Джейн. Ее отнюдь не радовало появление Беллы.

– Ренесми не была у Джейкоба. – Уверенно сказала Белла. – Я только, что от него.  
Я нахмурился. Как это Ренесми не была у Джейкоба. Это невозможно. Она пошла, попрощаться с ним.

– Что ты делала у Джейкоба, Белла? – раздраженно спросил Эдвард. Кажется отец Ренесми однозначно против запечатления оборотня. Что же, для меня это большой плюс.

– Ничего, – растерянно ответила Белла. – Я просто искала Несси.

Не знаю почему, но я ей не поверил. Белла не просто была у Джейкоба.

**POV Ренесми **

Не могу поверить в то, что Науэль посмел приковать мою правую ногу к полу металлической цепью, а потом он просто ушел, заперев меня в какой-то маленькой темной комнате, вероятнее всего – подсобке. Господи, как же мне сейчас нужен Алек. Только бы он смог найти меня. Не хочу до скончания своих дней быть в рабстве у Науэля, нянча его детей. Я не люблю его и никогда не полюблю. Легче принять смерть, чем провести с ним вечность. Я должна выбраться отсюда до того, как он вернется и увезет меня неизвестно куда. Мой единственный шанс это избавится от цепи и незаметно выбраться на поверхность. Вот только как это сделать? Я попыталась потянуть цепь на себя, желая оторвать ее от пола. Бесполезно. Цепь слишком крепкая. Наверное, это какой-то неизвестный науке сплав, способный противостоять силам вампиров. Одной мне точно не справиться. Совершенно обессиленная, я упала на пол и тихо заплакала.

– Ренесми, – кто-то очень тихо позвал меня по имени. В моем сердце вспыхнул призрачный лучик надежды. Алек? Я попыталась встать, осторожно всматриваясь в темноту своей «тюремной камеры». Возможно, это помещение несколько больше, чем я предполагала ранее. Неужели здесь ей второй выход?

–Кто здесь? – так же тихо прошептала я. Сейчас бы фонарик или зажигалку.  
Неожиданно кто-то резко схватил меня сзади, закрывая мне рот, чтобы я не кричала. Рука неизвестного была очень сильной и не менее холодной – это однозначно вампир. Я пыталась освободиться, но нападавший оказался во много раз сильнее меня. Он грубо стиснул мои руки у меня за спиной и заставил встать на колени.

– Ренесми, – позвавший меня в первый раз голос повторился. На этот раз он был совсем близко. Я подняла голову и увидела перед собой Челси. О, Господи, что она здесь делает?

– Соскучилась по мне? – тихо спросила девушка. В тот же момент, неизвестный, который по-прежнему держал меня, убрал свою руку от моего рта, тем самым давая понять, что теперь я могу говорить. Но у меня не было слов. Я, не веря глазам, просто смотрела на Челси. Белокурая вампирша спокойно разгуливала по запертой подсобке, неторопливо зажигая парафиновые свечи, которыми были уставлены стенные шкафы со старыми инструментами и стол.

– Что ты здесь делаешь, Челси? – наконец, преодолев свой страх и первоначальный шок, спросила я. Не могу поверить в то, что она помогает Науэлю. Я думала, что она верна своему господину, верна Вольтури. Почему она предала их?

– Исполняю волю своего повелителя, разумеется, – просто ответила Челси. Закончив со свечами, она подошла ко мне и медленно опустилась передо мной на колени.

– К-какую волю? – заикаясь, спросила я. Мне сложно поверить в то, что за всем этим стоит Аро. Почему он так поступил со мной? Зачем ему разыгрывать все это похищение? Это что какая-то дурацкая шутка, вроде посвящения в студенческое братство. И главное, знает ли об этом Алек? Мне это все не нравится. Очень-очень не нравится.

– Отпустите меня, – прошипела я. – Я хочу выйти отсюда. Я хочу увидеть Алека.  
Челси молчала. Это разозлило меня еще больше, но я ничего не могла сделать. Вампир, что держал меня, был неумолим к моим попыткам вырваться на свободу.

– Всему свое время, – рука Челси потянулась ко мне. Я запаниковала. Что она делает? Мое сердце замерло в ожидании. – Не бойся. Я не сделаю тебе больно. Один момент и не будет больше никакого импринтинга.

– Что? – удивилась я. – О, чем ты?

Какой еще импринтинг? У вампиров не бывает запечатления. Он бывает только у оборотней. Животное чувство, которое заставит Джейкоба «влюбиться» в какую-то совершенно незнакомую ему девушку. Она обязательно ответит ему взаимностью, и они будут жить долго и счастливо.

– Алек убьет меня, если я скажу, – задумчиво произнесла Челси. – Это такой соблазн рассказать тебе. Впрочем, я все же скажу. Дело в том, дорогая Ренесми, что всю твою никчемную жизнь до встречи с Алеком, семья скрывала от тебя одну очень важную вещь. Тот пес, которого ты считаешь своим лучшим другом, запечатлен на тебе с момента твоего рождения. Правда, забавно? Оборотень на вампире.

О, Господи нет. Слезы потекли по моим щекам.

– Это не правда! – прошептала я. Нет. Этого не может быть. Джейк не может. Почему Челси так жестоко врет мне? Я не могу, не могу быть его единственной. Это невозможно. – Ты врешь!

– Не волнуйся так. Я помогу тебе, вылечу тебя от этого. – Голос Челси успокаивал. Ее рука легла на мое плечо. Глаза цвета крови непрерывно смотрели в мои глаза. Внезапно я начала чувствовать усталость. Глаза закрывались сами собой. Что она делает со мной? Чувство которое я испытывала, когда ее рука оказалась на моей щеке можно описать как опустошение. Словно, что-то крайне важное незаметно ускользает от меня, а я даже толком не могу понять что это.


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 14**

**Ложное запечатление******

POV Джейкоб

С тех пор как в Форкс прибыли Вольтури, Лея стала словно сама не своя. Меня от этих итальянских кровососов страшно лихорадит, а она наоборот, вроде как даже стала спокойнее. И пока я здесь в одиночестве вторично страдаю от неразделенной любви и желания убить без возможности воплотить в жизнь свое желание, она находит время принимать ванну. Когда Сэт сказал мне, что его сестра занята, я подумал, что Лея помогает матери или что-то вроде того, но нет – единственная волчица в племени Квильетов, оказалась занята собственной красотой. Интересно, с чего бы это такие перемены?

– Джейкоб. – С улицы донесся крик Леи. Легка на помине. Быстро натянув на себя шорты и футболку, я вышел на улицу. Лея ждала меня у порога. Вид у нее был такой же, как когда Сэм признался ей в том, что запечатлился на другой. Кажется, опять случилось что-то серьезное.

–Чем обязан визиту? – спросил я, пытаясь чуть разрядить обстановку. Мне своих проблем хватает, а тут еще и Лея. Не хочу показаться эгоистом, но я уже изрядно устал быть вожаком нашей маленькой стаи и всем во всем помогать.

–Я все слышала, Джейк. – Возмущенно проговорила Лея. Поначалу я даже не понял, что она имеет в виду, но потом она пояснила, и все сразу же стало на свои места. – Ты и правда сделаешь, то о чем тебя попросила Белла?  
Ах, вон оно что. Лея подслушивала наш с Беллой разговор. Теперь понятно, почему она так злится. Признаться честно, я и сам не ожидал, что Белла меня поцелует.

–И как я только мог понадеяться на то, что наш личный разговор с Беллой останется только между нами. Когда вы с Сэтом уже, наконец, перестанете следить за каждым моим шагом? Есть вещи, которыми я ни с кем не хочу делиться, даже с вами.

–Джейк, не делай этого.

–Почему я должен спрашивать у тебя разрешение? – несколько раздраженно спросил я. – Белла попросила меня убить кровососа, похитившего ее дочь, и я сделаю это! Нравится вам это с Сэтом или нет. Это мое решение.

–А еще Белла поцеловала тебя, чтобы убедить в том, что ты поступаешь правильно. – Язвительно заметила Лея. – Джейк, да она просто использовала тебя. Как ты этого не понимаешь? Ты ей не нужен. И Ренесми ты тоже больше не нужен.

–Не правда! – возразил я. – Белла всегда любила меня, просто вовремя побоялась себе в этом признаться.  
После импринтинга мои чувства изменились и все же, когда Белла поцеловала меня, я не почувствовал в ней вампира. Она была все той же Беллой, моей Беллой. Словно в тот момент не существовало никакой Ренесми. Я вновь почувствовал себя самим собой, почувствовал свободу.

–Белла останется с Эдвардом. Прошу тебя, одумайся. Смерть вампира ничего не изменит. Ренесми никто не похищал, она ушла с ним потому, что любит его.

–Нет. – Я чувствовал, как во мне закипает волчья кровь. Невыносимо слышать, как кто-то говорит, что моя Ренесми любит другого. – Он использует ее. Когда Несси поймет это, она вернется и все будет по-прежнему.  
Кого я пытаюсь обмануть? Ничего не будет так, как прежде. Ренесми не стала бы целовать первого встречного. Она на самом деле влюбилась в того, кто десять лет назад пытался ее убить, в того, кто этого никогда не оценит. Где-то в глубине души я понимаю, что должен уйти и не мешать ей, но сам не знаю, почему не могу смириться. Не могу отпустить ее.

–У меня больше нет желания говорить на эту тему. Теперь уходи, я должен подготовиться. Надо убить вампира.

–Прости Джейк. Я не могу позволить тебе сделать это. – Извинилась Лея, прежде чем со всей силы толкнуть меня в живот так, что я отлетел назад, врезаясь в дверь собственного дома. Что за черт? Она что совсем рехнулась?

–Ты, что спятила? – прорычал я в ответ, пытаясь оправиться от удара. Никогда бы не подумал, что Лея может напасть на меня. Я же, черт возьми, вожак. – Совсем сума сошла! Я ведь и убить могу.

–Прости, – снова извинилась Лея, отшатнувшись назад. – Я-я… я не знаю, что со мной происходит.

–Лея? - осторожно спросил я, глядя на ее испуганное лицо.

–Мне кажется, что я запечатлелась, – ответила она после длительного молчания. Час от часу не легче.

–Отлично. На ком? Я его знаю?

Запечатление, так запечатление. Но ведь это же не повод, чтобы на людей кидаться.

–На вампире в которого влюбилась Несси.

Это что шутка? Или этот вампир действительно так хорош, что все девушки падают к его ногам.

–Это невозможно, – уверенно сказал я. Кто тот мерзавец, убедивший в этом бреде Лею? Неужели существует способ внушить оборотню, что он запечатлен?

–Но я так чувствую, – настаивала она, и мне даже начало казаться, что Лея и правда в это верит.

–Ты ошибаешься. У него нет души, Лея. Это невозможно. Мы не запечатляемся на хладных. – Пытался объяснить я.

Надеюсь, она мне все-таки поверит и не станет совершать глупости ради своего мнимого запечатления. Если эти вампиры добрались до Леи то, что они уже успели сделали с Несси?

**POV Ренесми**

– Ты любишь меня? – настойчиво спросил мой Ангел, пристально глядя мне в глаза. Его взгляд проникает в самое сердце, заставляя его, то замирать от страха, то бешено биться в груди от переполняющих меня чувств радости и боли. Да, да, да. Я люблю его! Люблю его больше, чем кого-либо на этой бренной земле. Я единственная, кто может понять его, единственная кто может заглянуть к нему в душу. Никто кроме меня не верит в то, что она у него есть.

– Да! – уверенно ответила я. Алек отвел взгляд в сторону. Почему он так сделал? Неужели он не верит мне? – Алек! Посмотри же на меня, – я обхватила его лицо своими ладонями, заставляя его смотреть на меня. – Я люблю тебя. – Мои губы беспомощно дрожат. Наша любовь это наказание. Мы прокляты за то, что не можем сделать других людей счастливей, но я больше не хочу чувствовать вину. – Ну, давай же, поцелуй меня, – умоляю я, нежно касаясь губами его шеи.

–Тогда докажи это, Ренесми. Докажи мне, что ты моя, – говорит мне мой Ангел. Неужели он до сих пор не верит мне? Ведь я уже не раз клялась любить его и смерть никогда не сможет разлучить нас. Но, даже умирая, я бы мечтала лишь о нем.

– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала? – спросила я. – Только скажи. – Любое желание, любой каприз, все что угодно, только бы быть рядом с ним.

– Хочешь быть со мной? Тогда убей его! – требует Алек. Его холодные руки держат меня за плечи. – Если, ты любишь, ты должна!

– Алек.

– Я так и думал, – он вдруг разворачивается и уходит. – Прощай, Ренесми!

Я не могу позволить ему уйти.

– Нет! – не узнавая своего голоса, кричу я, падая перед ним на колени. – Я люблю тебя, Алек. Я сделаю все, о чем ты попросишь. Понимаешь, все. Только, не уходи. Пожалуйста.

По моим щекам текут слезы. Страх потерять его лишает меня всякого здравомыслия. Я чувствую, что если он сейчас уйдет – я умру.

Сон закончился. Первый сон об Ангеле, с тех пор как мы с Алеком познакомились наяву. Обычно после снов о нем у меня весь день бывало хорошее настроение, но проснувшись сегодня, я вздохнула с облегчением. Наконец-то этому кошмару пришел конец. Осмотревшись по сторонам, я была приятно удивлена тем, что вместо темных коридоров и заплесневелых стен вокруг меня оказался вполне сносного вида гостиничный номер с одноместной кроватью, письменным столом и креслом, стоящим у окна.

– Ты голодна? – спросила меня Челси. С третьей попытки я, наконец, могу с полной уверенностью сказать, что это она. Теперь-то я уж точно никогда не забуду ее голоса.

– Что я здесь делаю? – требовательно спросила я, безуспешно пытаясь подняться. Руки и ноги отказывались слушаться меня. Черт, что же со мной сделала Челси, раз сейчас я даже встать по-человечески не могу. Каждый раз, когда я пыталась подняться на руках, голова начинала кружиться, и я падала обратно. Наконец, после пяти неудачных попыток, мне пришлось смириться.

–Силы вернуться к тебе, как только ты поешь. Сейчас ты чувствуешь легкое недомогание из-за воздействия на тебя моей силы, но через пару часов будешь как новенькая. Этого времени как раз хватит на то, чтобы Алек понял, что тебя похитили, и Деметрий найдет тебя.

–Это вы меня похитили, – прошипела я.

–Нет, Несси. Тебя похитил Науэль. Желая зачать с тобой ребенка, он привел тебя сюда, где ты чудом сумела оттолкнуть его и он потерял сознание.

–Но это ложь.

–И именно ее ты расскажешь Алеку, когда вновь увидишь его. Ты же хочешь увидеть его снова?  
Челси наклонилась ко мне. Ее холодная рука коснулась моего лица. Я вздрогнула, пытаясь увернуться от ее прикосновений.

–Даже не знаю, что он в тебе нашел, – усмехнулась Челси. – Ты такая слабая, безвольная, наивная. Перечислять твои недостатки можно бесконечно.

–Не смей трогать меня! – прошипела я, со всей злостью, на которую сейчас только была способна. – Что ты сделала со мной?

Я смутно припоминала, как вчера Челси рассказала о том, что Джейкоб запечатлился на мне в день моего рождения.

–Это я как раз и собираюсь выяснить, – улыбнулась Челси. Она на несколько минут куда-то ушла, а потом вернулась обратно с продовольственным пакетом в руках. Достав из него какую-то грязную тряпку, она с самодовольной ухмылкой, швырнула мне ее прямо в лицо. Господи, какая гадость. Запах просто ужасный. Меня должно быть сейчас стошнит. Собрав последние силы, я отбросила от себя эту вещь, уронив ее на пол.

–Что это? – стараясь дышать ртом, простонала я. Отвратительно. Все тело трясло, как при лихорадке.

–Футболка твоего благоверного, – рассмеялась Челси. – И насколько я понимаю, теперь уже бывшего. Воняет псиной, я знаю. Но быть может, это тебе больше понравится.

Челси кинула в меня новую вещь. На этот раз это оказалась мужская рубашка. Не хочу знать, откуда она у Челси, но пахла она и правда хорошо. Божественно, в сравнении с футболкой Джейкоба.

–Я так и думала, – улыбнувшись, сказала Челси. – Только вот не знаю, как долго это продлиться.

–Продлится что? – спросила я, по-прежнему держа рубашку в своих руках. Сама не знаю как, я даже умудрилась сесть на кровать. Кажется, моя слабость постепенно начинает проходить.  
И вдруг я поняла, что вещь, которую я держу в руках, а точнее прижимаю к груди, принадлежит Алеку. Моему Алеку. Это его запах.

–Давай проведем небольшой эксперимент. Ренесми Карли Каллен, любители вы своих родителей Беллу и Эдварда Каллен? – официально спросила Челси, так словно мы были на суде.

–Нет, – неожиданно для себя ответила я, даже не задумываясь. Но это была чистая правда. Я не чувствую любви к ним. Они мои родители, но я не люблю их. Как так может быть? Странно.

–Отлично. Следующий вопрос, – продолжала Челси. – Кто такой Джейкоб Блек?

–Пес, – ответила я то, что первое пришло в голову.

–Очень хорошо, Ренесми. Ты делаешь успехи, доказывая действенность моего дара на тебя. Остался лишь один вопрос, но он самый главный. Понимаешь меня?  
Я кивнула головой.

–Кто для тебя Алек? – громко и четко произнесла свой последний вопрос Челси.

Я на минуту задумалась. Не было тех слов, которыми бы я могла описать, кем для меня является Алек.

–Судьба…

После того, как я сказала Челси все, что она хотела от меня услышать, вампирша поведала мне краткое описание наших дальнейших действий. Как оказалось, Науэль никогда не был влюблен в меня по-настоящему. Челси внушала ему одержимость мной, что привело к тому, что он для осуществления навязанной ему мечты, создал свой собственный клан. И все это время Вольтури просто боролись с теми, кого сами же и создали.

Челси своим даром, смогла на время уменьшить на меня влияние импринтинга. Она сказала, что наша связь с Джейком была так сильна, что может вернуться. Но я не хочу, чтобы она возвращалась. Не знаю, думаю ли так я сама или же это последствия воздействия на меня Челси, но теперь я люблю только Алека. Джейкоб не достоин меня. Он пес. Даже думать о нем больше не хочу. Наверное, я веду себя как маленькая избалованная девочка, но мне наплевать. Я могу делать все, что хочу.

Потом Челси вновь куда-то ушла и через полчаса вернулась с большой сумкой. Молча пройдя в комнату, она поставила на стол бумажный стаканчик и пакет с донорской кровью.

–Одежду оставлю в сумке, – сказала она, обращаясь ко мне. – Переоденься сразу после того, как поешь.  
Кровь. На столе целый пакет крови. Господи, как же давно я о ней мечтала. Кое-как поднявшись с кровати, я медленно приблизилась к столу. Мои руки дрожали, когда я раскрывала пакет, а затем вылила его содержимое, в бумажный стакан, страшась пролить хотя бы одну каплю заветного лакомства на пол. Жидкость темно-красного цвета напоминала собой вино и притягивала меня словно магнит. Я осторожно поднесла стакан к губам. Запах божественный. Я выпила все до последней капли.

– Понравилось? – без особого интереса спросила Челси. Похоже, ей уже надоело нянчиться со мной.  
Я ничего не ответила. Приятное чувство сытости теплом разливалось по моему истощенному организму.

–Что будет, если Алек обо всем узнает?

–Не узнает. Алек будет слишком занят расправой над Науэлем. Он ничего не заподозрит.

Надеюсь, она права. Не хочу, чтобы Алек думал, что я обманываю его. Невольно я стала соучастницей непонятного мне заговора. Зачем было устраивать все это? Науэль, война против полукровок? Что-то подсказывает мне, что истинных причин этому я никогда не узнаю.

–Да и на твоем месте я бы поменьше говорила. От твоего запечатления я тебя на время избавила, но вот на оборотней это не влияет.

–О чем ты? – удивилась я. Оборотни это те же люди, на них влияют наши силы. Челси говорит правду или снова пытается меня запутать?

–Кажется, у твоего оборотня в стае есть одна волчица.

–Да. Ее зовут Лея. – С каких это пор Вольтури интересуют волчицы. – И что с того?

–Она запечатлелась на Алеке.

–Не может такого быть! Алек мой.

Челси громко засмеялась. Она шутит, ведь так?

–Ну, она единственная волчица в стае и всегда же есть место исключению.

Исключение? Стоит ли мне этого опасаться? Сердце сжалось от одной только мысли, что я могу потерять Алека.

–Лея знает?

–Да.

–А Алек? – осторожно спросила я.

–Я так не думаю.

–Что мне сделать, чтобы он не чувствовал к ней того же, что я чувствовала к Джейку до того как ты разрушила импринтинг?

–Я думаю, ты и сама догадываешься, что тебе нужно сделать. После того как он придет, у вас будет несколько часов. Не упусти свой шанс, стать одной из нас.

На этом наш разговор был закончен. Челси, устроив в номере настоящий погром, разорвала на мне платье и, заклеив мне рот скотчем, связала руки. После чего она уложила меня на кровать, и велела закрыть глаза. Все должно выглядеть так будто бы Науэль пытался меня изнасиловать, а я сопротивлялась.

Полчаса спустя…

– Алек, все в порядке, никто больше не собирайте меня убить… – шептала я ему на ухо. – Я здесь, с тобой. Теперь все будет хорошо.

Алек, приглушенно рыча мне в плечо, крепко держал меня у себя на руках. Я не смела пошевелиться. Нужно было дать ему время, для того, чтобы остыть. После всего, что произошло с ним, пока меня не было рядом, ему просто необходимо успокоиться. Положив свои ладони ему на щеки, я стала показывать ему то, что сейчас чувствую. Постепенно, его дыхание стало возвращаться к нормальному, а шумное рычание превратилось в легкое ворчание. Я тоже начала расслабляться в его руках. Холод его тела успокаивал. Думаю, что в таком положении я вполне могла бы, провести целую вечность. Но к сожалению у меня есть одна проблема, решение которой не стоит откладывать на потом. Лея. Хоть логически я и понимаю, что это невозможно, мое сердце велит мне последовать совету Челси.

**POV Ренесми**

После нескольких продолжительных поцелуев и крепких объятий мы с Алеком, прижавшись друг к другу, вместе лежали на одноместной кровати. За окном нашего гостиничного номера уже давно стемнело, но нас это совершенно не волновало. Алек сказал, что пока Аро решает, что ему делать с Науэлем, мы должны оставаться здесь. Я не возражала. Не имеет значения где и как. Теперь абсолютно все на свете не имеет никакого значения. Главное для меня – это всегда быть вместе с Алеком. Я уткнулась носом в его шею и глубоко вдохнула его уникальный сладковатый запах. Уже совсем скоро он станет моим без остатка. Никто и ничто не сможет разлучить нас в Вольтерре. Да, кажется, Челси все-таки перестаралась со своей способностью. Теперь каждый раз, когда Алек смотрит на меня или просто находится рядом, я постоянно представляю себе то, как это: «быть с ним»… Каково это будет – ощутить его близость. Моя рука робко скользнула вниз по его телу и остановилась где-то в области живота.

– Ты в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил Алек, осторожно поглаживая меня по волосам. Битый час он уговаривал меня хоть немного поспать. Я, напротив, изо всех сил пыталась не уснуть. Мы наконец-то одни. На мне минимум одежды. Мои дрожащие пальцы уже расстегнули пуговицы на его рубашке.

– Я люблю тебя, – тихо прошептала я, и его ледяные губы прижались к моему лбу. Жду не дождусь того момента, когда мы наконец уедем отсюда. Уедем подальше от моей семьи, Джейкоба, а самое главное - подальше от Леи. Теперь, когда я знала, что все мои чувства к Джейкобу были вызваны его импринтингом, я не могу допустить того, чтобы Алек хоть на минуту остался с ней наедине. Этого не должно произойти. Потому что если он выберет ее – я умру.

– Джейн! – предупредил Алек.

Буквально через несколько секунд, она уже стояла в дверях. На наше счастье мы успели подготовиться к ее приходу. Алек и я сидели рядом на заправленной кровати. Все выглядело так будто бы мы просто разговаривали друг с другом.

– Эти жалкие трусы вновь сбежали! – сердито прорычала Джейн, имея виду Стефана и Владимира. Ее смертоносный взгляд скользнул по комнате и остановился на мне. – Ты! – не скрывая своего отвращения, фыркнула на меня Джейн.  
Я лишь мило улыбнулась ей, лениво обнимая Алека за талию. Мои теплые прикосновения заставили его в упоении закрыть глаза. Лицо Джейн исказилось в гримасе недовольства. От этого моя улыбка стала только шире. Джейн уже давно пора смириться с тем, что она не единственная девушка в жизни ее брата. Теперь рядом с ним всегда буду я.

– Сестра, – открыв глаза, Алек ласково улыбнулся ей. Джейн медленно подошла к нам и осторожно поцеловала брата прямо в губы. Алек ничуть не растерявшись, ответил на ее поцелуй. Я раскрыла рот от удивления. Что, черт возьми, это значит? Понимаю, она его сестра, но этот их поцелуй мне совсем не нравится. Издав обиженное рычание, я поспешила освободить Алека из своих объятий.

Не тут-то было. Холодная, как лед, рука Алека молниеносно сомкнулась вокруг моей лодыжки. Я даже не успела вскрикнуть удивления. Джейн радостно захихикала. Я пыталась сопротивляться, но уже буквально через мгновение поверженная лежала на спине. При этом Алек оказался сверху.

– Пусти! – прошипела я. – Отпусти меня!

Мне хотелось кричать от отчаяния, но Алек лишил меня этой возможности. Его дар блокировал мою способность говорить. Все мои попытки реализовать свои мысли также оказались тщетны.

– Тихо … – одной рукой Алек ловко сжал мои запястья у меня над головой. Другая рука осталась на моей шее. Его леденящие кровь губы ангела едва касались моих. От нетерпения или от обиды я жалобно заскулила под ним. Не хочу, чтобы Алек думал, что ему все так просто будет сходить с рук. Только что он при мне целовался с другой девушкой и теперь хочет, чтобы я его так быстро простила? Да, я прекрасно понимаю, что она его сестра, но даже этот факт не сдерживает меня от ревности. – Я люблю вас обеих. Каждую по-своему… – Алек заткнул мне рот долгожданным поцелуем, и в моей голове больше не осталось ни единой мысли. Ни о его сестре, ни о моих родителях, которые наверняка сейчас места себе не находят, ни о Джейкобе - вообще ни о чем, кроме Алека. Несколько секунд мы так и целовались с неряшливым самозабвением, отчаянно борясь за превосходство. Поцелуи Алека всегда имели сладкий привкус человеческой крови, и это лишь побуждало меня желать их еще больше.

– Аро позволит нам убить Науэля. – Слова Джейн заставили Алека оторваться от меня и посмотреть на нее. Нет! Только не это. Пожалуйста, вернись! – безмолвно простонала я. Мои руки сомкнулись на его шее. Алек не возражал.

– Пусть это сделает она, – продолжала Джейн, в то время как я отчаянно целовала шею ее брата, пытаясь убедить его вернуться ко мне. Сейчас мне было совершенно наплевать на то, о чем говорит Джейн, и кого я там должна убить.

– Ренесми еще не готова, – прорычал Алек, прижимая меня к себе.

– Она должна сделать это! – настаивала Джейн. – Только так она может доказать тебе свою любовь…

**POV Алек**

- Аро позволит нам убить Науэля. – Слова, произнесенные Джейн с таким удовольствием, какое ей доставляет только убийство, тотчас же заставили меня оторваться от сладких губ Ренесми и посмотреть на нее. Не могу в это поверить! Аро либо окончательно сошел сума, раз дает свое согласие на то, чтобы именно я убил этого мерзавца, либо смерть этого никчемного существа – это ни что иное, как очередная важная деталь грандиозного плана нашего господина. В любом случае мне все равно. Что бы ни делал Аро, мне нет до этого никакого дела. Пока со мной моя Ренесми, я буду делать все, что он мне прикажет. Все-таки, какая же это прекрасная новость! Дорогая сестрица, ты определенно заслужила еще один поцелуй. Хотя кажется Ренесми не в восторге от наших традиций. Когда мы с Джейн были еще детьми, мы довольно часто оставались одни. Никто не хотел дружить с теми, кого называют ведьмами - нечестивыми пособниками дьявола. Джейн плакала. Злые дети из соседних домов бросали в нее камни, всякий раз, как она проходила мимо них, и на глазах у всех называли ее ведьмой. Каждую ночь мы, страшась не проснуться на следующее утро, с опаской засыпали под одним одеялом вдвоем, свернувшись на жестком матрасе, расстеленном у самых дверей нашего скромного жилища. Дабы спрятать нас от свирепой толпы верующих, родители заставляли нас ночевать в конюшне. Джейн переставала плакать только после того, как я начинал целовать ее глаза, лоб, губы. Никто не любил ее, так как я. Никто не заботился о ней, кроме меня. С тех пор прошло много времени, но традиция обмениваться поцелуями осталась с нами и поныне.  
Я хотел было сказать Джейн, что она может подойти и поцеловать меня, как вдруг неожиданно руки Ренесми крепко сомкнулись вокруг моей шеи. Нет! – промелькнуло в моей голове ее несогласие. Уникальная способность вновь проникла в мой разум, показывая мне то, чего желает ее хозяйка.

– Пусть это сделает она, – продолжала Джейн, в то время, как Ренесми отчаянно целовала мою шею, вяло водя руками по моей спине. О, Господи, я буду проклят в аду. Наверное, если бы не присутствие в этой комнате Джейн, я бы уже давным-давно сдался. Это невыносимо: любить кого-то и при этом не быть с ним рядом. Моя милая Джейн. Я всегда любил ее, но с ней у меня никогда не возникало желание обладать ее телом. Мы и так были едины с рождения. Но с Ренесми все по-другому. Нам только предстоит стать одним целым в физическом и духовном смысле.

– Пусть она убьет его! – Я сам того не желая издал звук похожий на стон. Первое проявление моей слабости означающее, что не только я могу манипулировать Ренесми, но и она, если того пожелает, может управлять мной. Джейн заметила это, и в глазах цвета крови тут же промелькнуло недоверие. Ее смертоносный взгляд был направлен на Ренесми. Нет! Она не может причинить ей боль! Я резко схватил Ренесми за плечи так, что она даже не поняла, что происходит. Джейн не может заставить ее убить Науэля. Только не сейчас.

– Ренесми еще не готова, – прошипел я, прижимая к себе хрупкое тело своей возлюбленной. Она слишком уязвима, слишком слаба, слишком невинна, чтобы совершить такой грех. Я был чудовище, им и останусь, но она... Нет. Ренесми не станет убивать Науэля. Я этого не допущу. Он умрет. Я сам убью его и позабочусь о том, чтобы при этом он чувствовал все. Ощущал всю ту боль, что он причинил или мог причинить Ренесми. Этот недовампир заплатит за свою ошибку жизнью. Никто не смеет вставать на пути у Вольтури.

- Она должна сделать это! – настаивала Джейн, с ненавистью глядя на девушку, надежно спрятанную в моих руках. Она была на грани. В глазах был только гнев и ревность. Сейчас я держал Ренесми точно так же, как когда-то держал в своих руках ее. Когда-то очень давно она еще нуждалась в моей защите. Теперь лишь страх передо мной останавливал ее. Она безусловно знает, что не смотря на то, что ее дар быстрее, в конечном итоге сильнее окажусь я. Мне хватит и секунды, чтобы оттолкнуть Ренесми к окну и забрать чувства Джейн. Моя сестра это прекрасно понимает, и поэтому, когда наши глаза в очередной раз встретились, она уступила. Ни Джейн, ни кто-либо другой не причинит боль Ренесми, пока она рядом со мной.

– Только так она может доказать тебе свою любовь…

С этими словами Джейн смиреной тенью выскользнула из комнаты, беззвучно окунаясь в тихий полумрак уже насупившей ночи. Не нужно было быть пророком, чтобы понять, куда она направлялась. Дженни лично хотела услышать от Аро похвалу за то, что она вновь принесла ему добрые известия и попросить у него поцелуй, которого она не смогла получить от меня. Теперь, когда прямой опасности больше не было, я, выпустив Ренесми из своих рук, хотел было последовать за сестрой, но не тут-то было. Воспользовавшись моментом, Каллен уже опрокинула меня обратно на кровать. Не успела моя голова оказаться на подушке, как на мне больше не было рубашки. Теплая ладонь осторожно скользила по обнаженной коже. Ренесми довольно улыбалась. Нужно было отдать ей должное. Она никогда не теряла времени даром. Давая поблажки, я сам того не замечая, позволял ей обращаться со мной, как с ее личной тряпичной куклой.

– Ренесми… – Я попытался отодвинуть ее от себя, но в ответ на это она лишь приглушенно зарычала. Справедливо. Я первый начал дразнить ее. И мы оба воспринимаем это как игру. Ведь как я догадываюсь, у нее до меня никого не было, ровно как и у меня до нее.

- Пусть идет. – Ренесми, вынув из волос заколку, распустила свои роскошные медовые пряди. В мое время ее бы смело окрестили ведьмой. Сейчас я и сам чувствую себя глупым мальчишкой, попавшим под ее чары. – Ты нужен мне.  
Я был в ловушке.

Ренесми, невзирая на все мои протесты, продолжала настойчиво целовать мою обнаженную кожу, то и дело аккуратно покусывая ее. Боли от этих детских укусов конечно не было. Был лишь только этот невероятный, пробирающий до костей обжигающий эффект: от ее распухших губ и такого горячего языка. Боже, она собирается убить меня прямо здесь и сейчас. Еще несколько секунд - и ее ловкие пальцы расстегнут на мне брюки, и мы пересечем черту, за которой нас обоих ждет смерть.

– Стой! – В одно мгновение мы оба оказались на полу. – Не сейчас, Несс…

– Нет! – гораздо громче меня зарычала она и как можно сильнее толкнула меня к стене. Ее руки сомкнулись вокруг моего горла. – Никогда! Слышишь? Никогда не называй меня так!

В ее шоколадных глазах пылало дьявольское пламя. Ведьма была в ярости. Я не смел пошевелится, хотя и мог бы с легкостью избавиться от ее неуклюжей хватки.

– Алек, – словно очнувшись от своего приступа гнева прошептала она, опуская руки.

После чего Ренесми, обессиленная, упала передо мной на колени. На глазах появились слезы. Я знал, почему она плачет. Оборотень. Он всегда называл ее так. Она была его «Несси». Не смотря на то, что она говорит, будто ей все равно, я знаю, ей по-прежнему больно.

– Ренесми…

Я учусь на своих ошибках и больше никогда не повторяю их.

– Прости, – сказала она дрожащим от слез голосом. – Джейн права. Мы должны убить Науэля.

Не сказав больше ни слова, Ренесми, медленно поднявшись с пола направилась в ванную. Дверь захлопнулась, разделяя нас как граница ее личной безопасности. Возможно, Джейн действительно права. Ренесми должна убить Науэля. Я не могу быть частью мира Несси, где есть место Джейкобу, но я могу сделать мою Ренесми частью своего мира. Если ты Вольтури - рано или поздно тебе придется убивать, тем самым добровольно отдавая свою душу дьяволу. Так мы с ней будем вместе вечно.


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 15**

**Убить, чтобы жить**

POV Ренесми

Открыв кран с холодной водой, я осторожно умыла лицо. Шрам, оставленный мне Джейкобом, отчетливо выделялся на моей невероятно бледной, почти прозрачной коже. И хотя, он никогда не болел, я опасалась трогать его руками. Возможно отчасти потому, что боялась вспоминать о том, как именно его получила. Есть в жизни моменты о которых впоследствии лучше не вспоминать, и этот как раз один из таких. Все же интересно, из каких побуждений действовал тогда Джейкоб? Была ли я в момент нападения на Алека его импринтингом и имела место ревность или же я была просто дочкой его ненаглядной Беллы, которую он должен был защитить? Сейчас я не могу с полной уверенностью ответить на этот вопрос. Господи, мне всю жизнь казалось, что никто не знает Джейкоба, так хорошо как я. Увы, я ошибалась.  
Выключив воду, я оперлась руками на раковину, пристально вглядываясь в зеркало.  
Кто я?  
Все в моей жизни было ложью.  
Джейкоб, мой верный друг предавал меня каждый раз, когда говорил, что он ни на ком не запечатлен.  
Моя семья. Они тоже все знали, и ничего не говорили мне.  
Даже Вольтури, живущие на другом конце света, знали об этом чертовом запечатлении, а я нет. Алек знал и тоже молчал. Он целовал меня, зная, что мое сердце принадлежит другому. Могу ли я винить его в этом? Нет. Конечно же, нет. Алек ни в чем не виноват. На его месте любой поступил бы так же, даже я. Впрочем, как раз это, сейчас и происходит. Несколько минут назад, я пыталась соблазнить Алека, и если бы он не назвал меня Несси, у меня бы это получилось. И все это не только потому, что мне не терпится всецело отдаться любимому вампиру. Просто если мы с Алеком станем любовниками о Лее мне можно будет уже не тревожиться. Я намного лучше нее, со мной Алеку будет хорошо, а Лею он даже поцеловать без отвращения к ее запаху не сможет.  
«Несси»  
Ну, зачем он назвал меня так?  
Это имя принадлежит Джейкобу Блеку. Забыть его будет сложнее, если мне о нем постоянно кто-то напоминает. Алек не должен называть меня так. Это имя должно навсегда остаться в прошлом. В прошлом, в котором Джейкоб никогда не предаст меня и навечно останется моим лучшим другом. Я хочу запомнить его именно таким. Судьба сама накажет его. Наказанием за ошибку – ничего не сказать мне про запечатление – станет его вечное одиночество.  
И все-таки одно никак не укладывается у меня в голове. Я не могу понять, почему же он молчал.  
Неужели Джейк все еще любит мою маму? Возможно ли это в его положении? Я не знаю.

– Ренесми?

Мелодичный голос Алека, заставил меня вздрогнуть. Пора бы мне уже возвращаться с небес на землю. Настало время оставить Джейкоба в прошлом и вернуться к реальности. Решение принято. Мы должны убить Науэля. Вернее я должна убить его. Могу ли я это сделать? Сердце, ритмичными ударами, напоминающее мне о том, что я все еще отчасти человек говорит мне «нет», но уже вырвавшийся из клетки кровожадный монстр кричит только «да». Вот уж никогда бы не подумала, что вампир во мне зайдет так далеко. Жажда человеческой крови была у меня с рождения, но убеждения моей семьи помогали мне сдерживать голод, удовлетворяя естественные потребности только кровью животных. Теперь с Алеком, сдерживать себя не имеет смысла. С ним я могу быть самой собой.

– Ренесми.

Не успела я повернуться, как его холодные губы уже прильнули к моей шее, даря мне нежный поцелуй. Сердце пропустило удар. Как он вошел? Я уверена в том, что запирала за собой дверь.

– Прости меня, – промурлыкал он мне на ухо. Алек извиняется? Передо мной? Но ведь это я напала на него и сама должна просить прощения.

– Ммм... мне не за что прощать тебя, – пробормотала я, доверчиво облокачиваясь на него. Каждая клеточка моего тела мгновенно отреагировала на его присутствие. Наши глаза встретились в отражении зеркала, висящего над раковиной в ванной. Руки Алека осторожно, но в то же время крепко обняли меня за талию, так будто бы он никогда не хотел выпускать меня из своих объятий. Собственно, я и не собираюсь никуда убегать. Он выиграл. Теперь, когда на меня больше не действует импринтинг, мое сердце принадлежит только ему. Хотя, он наверняка и сам об этом знает, или по крайней мере, догадывается.

Я люблю его, а он любит меня.

Любит, пока Лею не встретил, – пронеслось у меня в голове. Черт возьми! Челси зародила во мне сомнение, которое уже начинает превращаться в навязчивую идею.

Нет, я не отдам Алека Лее. Пусть не мечтает. Очень скоро весь мир бессмертных существ узнает о том, что сердце Алека Вольтури отныне принадлежит только мне.

–Люблю тебя. – Шепнул он и отстранился. Я повернулась к нему лицом.

–Я тебя тоже.

Это все, что мы можем сейчас сказать друг другу.

Времени до рассвета оставалось немного, а мы должны покончить со всеми делами до восхода солнца. Деметрий и Джейн ждали нас с Алеком в лесу. Подходя к условленному месту, в тусклом свете луны, мы увидели две темных фигуры, в капюшонах, стоящих к нам спиной и лежащего на земле человека. Это был Науэль. Он из последних сил умолял свою мучительницу прекратить пытку. На мгновение мне даже стало жаль его. Ведь не смотря на то, что он пытался похитить меня, он ни в чем не виноват. Если бы не Аро и Челси, Науэль бы так и жил своей спокойной жизнью у себя на родине. Бедняга, мне бы очень хотелось спасти его. Но, увы, я ничем не смогу ему помочь.

**POV Алек**

Желание убить мальчишку – полукровку было настолько сильным, что я едва держал себя в руках. Он посмел пытаться присвоить себе то, что ему не принадлежит. Из-за него я несколько часов думал, что Ренесми наплевать на меня и мои чувства к ней. Из-за него я наговорил глупостей своей сестре. Он должен поплатиться за это. Прямо сейчас.

Я и Ренесми подошли к тому месту, где стояли Джейн и Деметрий.

– Это вы, – безразлично отметил наше с Ренесми присутствие Деметрий, опуская свой капюшон.

– Мы уже начали думать, что она тебя не отпустит.

Вампир осмотрел меня и Ренесми с ног до головы, а потом добавил:

– Не волнуйтесь, убийство не займет много времени. В вашем распоряжении остаток ночи и все утро.  
При этих словах дыхание Ренесми участилось. Поскольку мы с ней держались за руки, сейчас я мог видеть все ее мысли и желания. Слова Деметрия ей понравились. В ее мечтах, которые я уже однажды видел в самый первый день нашего знакомства, мы с ней занимались любовью, и теперь она хочет этого наяву. Поняв, что еще немного и моему самоконтролю придет конец, я отпустил руку Ренесми, и отошел в сторону.

Нет-нет. Я не стану повторять ошибки Эдварда.

Мечта Ренесми станет явью, только после того, как Аро обратит ее в вампира.

Риск слишком велик.

– Разумеется, успеем, – улыбаясь, ответила Ренесми. Ее нисколько не смутил тот факт, что я так трусливо сбежал от нее. Мне это показалось несколько странным. Что-то изменилось в ней. Я чувствую это, но понять, что именно в ней стало другим, никак не могу. Она все та же Ренесми – маленькая девочка, с невинной улыбкой и нежно-розовым румянцем на щечках, которые так и хочется поцеловать. Но только теперь, когда она говорит, что любит меня, я ей верю. Раньше не верил, а теперь верю. Как бы странно это не звучало, но все таки хорошо, что ее похитил Науэль - так она осталась верна мне. Одному Богу известно, что было бы встреться она с Джейкобом.

– Вы опоздали, – с неприкрытой враждебностью прошипела Джейн, на миг, прекращая мучения ублюдка у своих ног. – Неужели было что-то настолько важное, что вы задержались на целых десять минут?

– У нас с Алеком были дела, – Ренесми, не обращая никакого внимания на недовольство сестры, подошла ко мне, вновь беря меня за руку, переплетая наши пальцы. Этот жест еще сильнее разозлил Джейн, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я люблю Ренесми и всегда хочу быть только с ней.

– Умоляю вас …

Тем временем, словно в бреду повторял одни и те же слова Науэль. Боль, причиняемая ему Джейн, казалось, окончательно затмила его рассудок, и он с трудом понимал, где находиться и что происходит вокруг. Что ж, это еще только начало. До рассвета у нас еще есть время, я никуда не спешу.

Джейн уже собиралась вернуться к пытке, но я остановил ее:

– Подожди. Не так. Я хочу, чтобы он знал, кто причиняет ему боль.

Джейн улыбнулась. Она, прекрасно понимая мои намерения, покорно отошла в сторону. Сестра всегда любила мои пытки, возможно даже больше, чем свои собственные. Ведь я обладал гораздо большим терпением, которого вполне хватало на то, чтобы довести вампира до того состояния, когда он сам начинает умолять о смерти. Науэль – лишь наполовину вампир, а значит, от этого его смерть станет еще более мучительной.

– Вставай, – властно приказал я.

В пустоте нет жизни – только смерть. Это правда. Когда ты одинок, единственное о чем ты мечтаешь, это избавление. Смерть. Спустя каких-то полчаса Науэль оказался полностью повержен. Его некогда сильные руки, беспомощно повисли на плечах. Боль сменялась пустотой, пустота болью. Это повторялось снова и снова. Каждый раз, сопровождаясь его безудержным страхом и немыслимым отчаянием.

– Ренесми, умоляю, скажи ему! – время от времени выкрикивал Науэль членораздельные фразы, призывая мою любимую остановить его страдания. Неужели он и правда думает, что Ренесми может ему помочь? Даже при всем желании, ей никогда не остановить Джейн. Это могу сделать только я. Моя сестра может послушать только меня, но я никогда не попрошу ее прекратить. Этот не до-вампир заслужил свое наказание.

– Я ничего не делал. Ты же знаешь…. скажи, скажи им… – шепотом пробормотал Науэль, перед тем, как в очередной раз без сил упасть на землю.

Джейн остановилась. Молочно-белый туман вновь окутал собой дрожащее тело, погружая разум своего хозяина в небытие. Мой дар надежно закрыл на засов все двери и окна, ведущие в реальный мир, не оставляя за собой ничего – только пустоту.

– Он так отчаянно твердит об одном, что я начинаю верить ему, – вполне серьезно проговорил Деметрий, осматривая всех нас. В одно мгновение он оказался прямо перед Ренесми. – Может быть, твоя маленькая игрушка, что-то не договаривает, а Алек?

Ренесми испуганно отшатнулась от Деметрий, но он не отступал.

– Она не игрушка, – прошипел я, отодвигая ищейку от Ренесми. Как он посмел усомниться в правдивости ее слов? Жалкое ничтожество, кажется, он забыл, с кем разговаривает. Еще немного и Ренесми станет моей спутницей, женой. Ее место в Вольтерре будет рядом со мной. И нравится это Деметрию или нет, он будет, исполнять ее приказы. – Ренесми не лжет. Я был в номере отеля.

– Довольно, – вмешалась Джейн. – Не важно, кто врет, а кто нет. Пусть эта полукровка уже, наконец, убьет своего сородича, и мы закончим на этом.

Деметрий молча, отошел в сторону. Спорить с Джейн бесполезно.

Ренесми немного колеблясь, начала подходить к Науэлю.

– Нет, – попытался остановить ее я. Ренесми посмотрела мне в глаза. – Ты не обязана, я сделаю все сам.

– Все нормально, Алек, – теплая ладонь коснулась моей щеки. Джейн никогда не примет меня, если я этого не сделаю. Я люблю тебя и делаю это для нас.

Я кивнул. Ее простые слова убедили меня. Она делает это для нас. Кому как не мне понимать, как сложно делать что-то для нас. Если Ренесми готова, я больше не стану отговаривать ее. Она права – Джейн не примет ее, если Науэля убью я. Убей, чтобы жить.

Науэль дрожал подобно тоненькой тростинке на ветру. Он, должно быть, понимал, что его ждет смерть. После всех пыток и мучений, такой долгожданный конец. В чем-то ему даже можно позавидовать. Скоро он обретет вечный покой.

– Прошу, – охрипшим от криков голосом проговорил Науэль. Ренесми изящно ступая босыми ногами по холодной траве, приблизилась к нему.

– Выпей его крови, – велела Джейн. Ренесми нерешительно посмотрела на меня.

– На вкус она почти, как у обычного человека, – заверил ее я. Игнорируя мольбы о пощаде Науэля, она нагнулась к нему и со звериной проворностью впилась ему в шею. Она делает это для нас.

**POV Ренесми**

С каждой секундой Науэль становился слабее, пока и вовсе не перестал сопротивляться. Его тело обмякло в моих руках, становясь похожим на тряпичную куклу. Обычно, когда я охотилась на животных, я всегда сначала убивала, и только потом пила кровь. Теперь все иначе. Науэль жив, я чувствую биение его сердца, его тепло, дурманящий запах его крови. Она и, правда похожа на ту, что Алек давал мне на поле и у машины. Только лучше. Намного лучше.

Звук, донесшийся до меня, откуда-то из глубины леса, заставил меня резко отстраниться от Науэля, отбросив в сторону его обмякшее тело. Он был еще жив, но слишком слаб, чтобы даже пошевелиться. Я презрительно посмотрела на него. Монстр во мне ликовал – он получил то, чего хотел. В тоже время меня трясло от отвращения к самой себе. Я убила невинного человека, только для того, чтобы скрыть свою ложь.

Испугавший меня звук повторился.

– Что случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил Алек. Он подошел ко мне, платком вытирая с моих губ остатки крови.  
Я посмотрела на Джейн и Деметрия. Они тоже это слышали.

– Алек, мы должны уйти отсюда и как можно скорее. – Сказала я, сильно дрожа от внезапно нахлынувшего на меня чувства страха. – Это стая. Оборотни.

Мои слова не произвели на Вольтури должного эффекта. Они привыкли побеждать, а никак не спасаться бегством.

– Алек милый, мы должны уйти. С ними Сэм. Он вожак гораздо опытнее и сильнее Пола. А если с ними еще и моя мать ваши способности будут бесполезны. Пожалуйста, давай уйдем. Я не хочу, чтобы ты рисковал из-за меня.

Положив ладони ему на щеки, я показала Алеку свои воспоминания о Сэме. В отличие от Джейкоба, которого ослепляла ревность импринтинга, Сэм будет действовать быстро и наверняка. Насколько я себя помнила, он еще ни разу в жизни не проигрывал вампиру.

– Она права, – согласился Алек, обнимая меня за талию. Он крепко сжал меня в своих объятиях, желая лишить меня страха перед оборотнями. – Пора уходить.

– Ты в этом уверен, брат?

– Да, Джейн. Возвращайтесь к Аро.

– А что с ним делать? – Джейн посмотрела на полуживого Науэля.

– Оставим его здесь, – предложил Деметрий. – Волки не оставят его в живых.

Спорить с этим утверждением никто не стал.

– Увидимся в Вольтерре, сестра. – Алек на несколько секунд покинул меня, обнимая сестру и даря ей поцелуй в щеку. Хорошо хоть на этот раз она не целует его в губы. Не хочу быть на вторых ролях. Кстати о них. Стая Сэма близко, а что если и Лея с ними? Алек увидит ее и влюбится. Я тряхнула головой стараясь прогнать от себя дурные мысли.

– Алек нам пора, – поторопила его я. Наконец освободив сестру из объятий, он вернулся ко мне. Деметрий и Джейн незаметно скрылись в тени деревьев, уходя в противоположную сторону от приближающейся к нам опасности. Алек посмотрел мне в глаза и улыбнулся. Приподняв мой подбородок, он с нежностью поцеловал меня в губы.

– Я так горжусь тобой.

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептала я, ловко забираясь ему на спину. Обхватив его дрожащими руками, я словно обезьянка прильнула к нему всем телом.

Алек двигаясь с вампирской скоростью, понес меня в сторону отеля. Я думала лишь о том, что мы пробудем там всю оставшуюся ночь и почти весь день. В вечером этого дня мы поедим в Сиэтл и купим там билеты на самолет до Нью-Йорка, а потом до Рима. После чего из столицы Италии мы на машине доберемся до Тосканы. В лучшем случае, в Вольтерру мы прибудем через двое суток, учитывая разницу во времени. Но прежде, чем это произойдет, я последую совету Челси. Мне нечего предложить Алеку, кроме как себя.

**POV Алек**

Оставив Науэля умирать в лесу, мы с Ренесми благополучно вернулись в отель. Довольно безжалостно с нашей стороны, но именно так всегда и поступают Вольтури с тем кто нарушил закон. Оборотни не оставят вампира – полукровку в живых, с этим согласились все без исключения. Даже Ренесми, которая знала об этих волках не понаслышке, была уверена в том, что стая растерзает Науэля на мелкие кусочки и сожжет в огне его останки. Смерть этого ублюдка от оборотней – признаю, о таком шикарном подарке судьбы, я даже мечтать не смел. Но, тем не менее, это так. Клану Soul наконец-то пришел конец. Отныне нам больше не нужно путешествовать по миру в поисках этих отвратительных гибридов. Ренесми, конечно же, не в счет. В ней нет ничего отвратительно – она само совершенство. Вольтури могут вновь вернуться к спокойной жизни в Вольтерре. Разумеется, до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь снова не решит нарушить наши законы. И все-таки, не смотря на все эти утомительные поиски, я рад тому, что Науэль все это затеял. Если бы не он, я бы еще не скоро познакомился с Ренесми Каллен. И обстоятельства этого знакомства были бы совсем иными. Быть может, в другой раз она бы даже не посмотрела в мою сторону, но сейчас она рядом со мной. И это прекрасно.

– Ты вся дрожишь, – я взглянул на Ренесми. Она сидела на кровати, поджав под себя ноги. Очевидно, что попытка убить Науэля далась ей нелегко. Пройдет еще немало времени, прежде чем она научится справляться со своими эмоциями. В Вольтерре дни приема пищи четко обусловлены, и я очень надеюсь, что у Ренесми не возникнет трудностей контролировать свой голод и чувства по поводу убийства невинных людей. Необоснованная охота в городе находится под строжайшим запретом, а пить кровь животных ей точно не позволят.

– Что я могу для тебя сделать?

Я сел рядом с Ренесми, не решаясь обнять ее или хотя бы взять за руку. До сих пор не могу поверить в то, что она здесь, она моя. Жалкие попытки Науэля разлучить нас не увенчались успехом. Он поплатился за них своей жизнью и Ренесми не должна чувствовать за это свою вину.

– Я в порядке.

– Ты все сделала правильно, родная. Он пытался овладеть тобой силой, это не делает ему чести. Этот ублюдок связал тебя... – Это было ужасное зрелище, когда я нашел ее в гостиничной номере. Даже вспоминать об этом не хочется. – Мне не следовало оставлять тебя одну.

Ренесми приподняла голову и посмотрела мне в глаза.

– Мне это понравилось, Алек, – прошептала она.

– Что именно? – удивился я. Ей, что понравилась попытка изнасилования? Быть этого не может.

– Мне понравилось пить его кровь, – ответила Ренесми. Я вздохнул с облегчением. – Мне показалось, что вместе с кровью Науэля, я медленно забираю из него жизнь, забираю его душу. И мне это нравилось. Это плохо?

– Нет, – заверил ее я. Плохо, если бы ей понравились «ухаживания» Науэля. Ублюдок. Интересно, он пытался поцеловать ее? Ненавижу его даже после его смерти. – Это естественно для нас. Когда-то со мной было то же самое, Ренесми. Я сомневался в правильности своего выбора. Ведь, я не всегда был таким…

Сейчас, находясь рядом со своей возлюбленной, мне как никогда стыдно за то кто Я. Ренесми добрая, милая, нежная, невинная девушка, но со мной она невольно превращается в подобного мне монстра. Разве это честно, что она моя вторая половина, которая должна меняться ради меня? Раньше мне было все равно, что обо мне думают люди или вампиры, но сейчас мне важно, что Ренесми думает обо мне. Кто я для нее? Объект вожделения или во всем этом есть нечто большее. Может ли такая чистая и светлая душа пожертвовать собой ради меня?

– Расскажи, – тихо попросила Ренесми. Она придвинулась ближе, положив голову мне на колени. Я тут же принялся ласкать ее волосы, нежно перебирая шелковистые пряди меж пальцев. У нее такие замечательные рыжие волосы, мягкие и красивые. А этот невинный взгляд, который она использует, когда смотрит на меня, делает ее еще более желанной в моих глазах.

– Ты, правда, хочешь знать?

Ренесми взяла меня за руку и нежно поцеловала тыльную сторону ладони. Этого оказалось более чем достаточно, чтобы я начал рассказывать ей своей жизни в Вольтерре. Я рассказал ей о том, как не хотел быть вампиром, и как Джейн и Аро убеждали меня пить человеческую кровь. Потом рассказал, как Аро научил меня выживать, убивая, не чувствуя жалости. Все его ухищрения, которые он использовал и до меня, конечно же, сработали. Я хорошо усвоил науку - "искусство убивать".

– Мне так жаль, Алек.

– Это давно в прошлом. Теперь они моя семья и я уже никогда не покину их. Не строй иллюзий о том, каким я был когда-то и кто я теперь. Того мальчика, который не пил человеческую кровь, желающего умереть от осознания кем он стал больше нет и уже никогда не будет. Ты должна понять одно, родная – пить кровь людей для вампиров естественно. Мы не можем изменить себя. Мы убиваем для того, чтобы жить. Кровь животных лишь притупляет голод. Я научу тебя, как не думать о людских душах, когда ты впиваешься зубами в их плоть. Человеческая душа бессмертна, Ренесми. Убивая людей, ты лишь избавляешь их от физической оболочки, не более того.

Эта маленькая ложь поможет Ренесми преодолеть ее неуверенность и избавит от лишних страданий. У меня есть свои, более веские причины убивать людей, чем просто голод. Это месть тем, кто так ненавидел меня, тем кто разрушил мою человеческую жизнь. Все люди одинаковые. Время идет, но человечество не меняется. Они все так же жестоки по отношению к тем, кто отличается от толпы.

– Я буду стараться, Алек. Обещаю. Я так люблю тебя.

Я улыбнулся. Как приятно вновь слышать эти слова. До этого, никто кроме моей сестры не говорил мне их. Кто бы мог подумать, что мне придется ждать более четырехсот лет, прежде чем стать любимым еще кем-то.

– Примешь со мной душ? – попросила Ренесми, медленно поднимаясь ко мне. Ну, вот она опять за старое. И откуда только в этой Каллен столько решимости затащить меня в постель? Если бы я не знал наверняка, то никогда бы не поверил в то, что на ней запечатлен оборотень. Не то, чтобы я жаловался, но Ренесми кажется, совершенно не чувствует никакой связи с этим Джейкобом. Разве это нормально? – Мы же должны предстать перед Аро в самом лучшем виде.

– Я вампир, Ренесми. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что мне не нужна ни ванна, ни душ, ни прочая гигиена. – Я погладил ее по волосам, глядя в ее полные желания глаза. – Иди одна. – Я заставил себя это сказать. Ее предложение очень заманчивое, но я не могу его принять.

– А за компанию? – она соблазнительно улыбнулась. – Алек, чего ты боишься? Я знаю, что ты родился очень давно, но ведь ты не станешь кормить меня разговорами о сексе после свадьбе. Или станешь?

– Нет, не стану, – усмехнулся я. Будь моя воля, она уже была бы моей. В первый же день, тогда на поляне. И после, много-много раз. – Мне гораздо больше нравится кормить тебя кровью, чем обещаниями. Из-за нее ты становишься такой ... естественной. Самой собой.

Глаза Ренесми расширились в удивлении. Ее руки опустились мне на плечи.

– Так значит, ты специально «спаивал» меня?

Ренесми столкнула меня с кровати.

– Ну, что-то вроде того, – смеясь, ответил я.

– Самой собой говоришь? Ну, смотри какая я.

Ренесми с легкостью спрыгнула с кровати, приземляясь на пол беззвучно, словно кошка. Смотря мне в глаза, она медленно расстегнула на себе джинсы, легким движением стягивая их вниз. Затем так же легко она сняла через голову футболку. Мой взгляд был прикован к ее полуобнаженному телу. От этого вида, мне захотелось послать Аро со всеми его приказами, куда подальше и сделать с ней все, чего она так отчаянно добивается от меня. Чем больше я старался не смотреть на нее, тем хуже это у меня получалось. Ренесми нежно улыбнулась и в одно мгновение оказалась передо мной. Одна ее рука коснулась моей щеки, окуная мое сознание в невесомое облако своих фантазий, другая принялась настойчиво снимать с меня одежду.

– Ренесми, что ты делаешь?

– Ты мой? – прошептала она мне на ухо. Не вижу смысла в этом сомневаться, но да – я ее. Она моя слабость, моя возлюбленная, моя родственная душа.

– Ты знаешь ответ, – сказал я, не узнавая собственного голоса. Мне еще никогда не было так хорошо, как теперь. Ее видения заставляли меня чувствовать себя живым.

– Тогда докажи это. – Потребовала она.

С каждой секундой Ренесми становилась все настойчивей, а я все больше потакал ей. За всеми ее видениями и ласками, я даже не заметил, как мы оказались в ванной. Пришел ли я сюда сам или меня притащили насильно, уже было не важно. Ренесми невинно улыбнувшись, включила кран, наполняя ванну горячей водой.

– Ренесми не надо … Аро…

– Забудь об Аро. – Ренесми снова поцеловала меня. На нас практически не осталось одежды. О, Боже это дорога в ад. – Алек я просто хочу, чтобы наш первый раз был особенным. Сейчас есть только мы, а потом в Вольтерре… Алек, я не хочу, чтобы Аро или кто-то другой приказывал, где, когда и как нам любить друг друга.

– У нас еще будет время. Целая вечность. Это не так уж и мало, поверь мне.

– Нет. Здесь и сейчас или я снова уйду к Джейкобу и уже никогда не вернусь. – Маленькая шантажистка!  
Этого я допустить не могу. Вновь пережить этот кошмар – это выше моих сил. Сильнее моей воли и обещаний Аро. Я не хочу больше даже слышать имя Джейкоба. Мне проще думать, что его не существует.

– Этого не будет, – прошипел я у самого ее уха. – Ты моя.  
Ренесми задрожала. Я всем телом ощущал на себе ее страх. Мои слова и то, как они были сказаны, напугали ее. Ну и пусть. Я резко схватил ее за талию, крепче прижимая к себе хрупкое тело. Она не сопротивлялась, хотя могла бы.

– Я больше никуда тебя не пущу.  
После этого слова уже были не нужны. Я позволил себе соскользнуть в наполненную водой ванну, увлекая за собой Ренесми. Она быстро оправилась от первоначального шока и снова улыбнулась. Это была самодовольная улыбка.

Ренесми оказалась хитрой лисицей, которая получила то, что хотела.

Некоторое время мы целовались в ванной, осторожно водя руками, по обнаженным частям тела. Я чувствовал, как мы медленно растворяемся друг в друге. Похоже, что дорога в мой персональный ад, устелена райскими наслаждениями, от которых невозможно отказаться. Мое тело больше не подчинялось разуму, ибо Ренесми полностью завладела им.

– Ты девственница? – сам того не ожидая, спросил ее я. Как-то само вырвалось. Ответ очевиден, но мне хочется быть уверенным в этом на все сто и даже больше процентов. Я не позволю кому-либо еще коснуться ее.

– Да, – ответила Ренесми, смутившись. Ее щеки окрасились в бледно-розовый цвет. – А ты?

– Я тоже.

– А почему ты никогда…

– Я ждал тебя. – Ренесми широко улыбнулась. Ей понравился мой ответ. Но я ведь вампир, а зачем вампиру нужен секс без любви? Это просто глупо тратить свою вечность на занятие, которое итак доступно всем смертным. В мире есть вещи и поважнее.

– О, Алек. – Взволнованно произнесла она мое имя. – Прости, что заставила тебя так долго ждать.

– Я тебе прощаю.

Подняв Ренесми на руки, я вынес ее из ванной. На этот раз Челси нам точно не помешает. Она и остальные Вольтури уже должно быть летят на самолете в Европу. Я осторожно положил Ренесми на кровать. Из ванной доносился шум льющейся воды. Кажется, мы забыли закрыть кран. Я хотел вернуться, чтобы это исправить, но Ренесми успела схватить меня за руку и потянула на себя.

– Не уходи. Мы должны быть вместе. Сейчас. Никто не узнает.

Маленькая, моя наивная девочка. Аро узнает. Он узнает все, только раз прикоснувшись к ней или ко мне. Впрочем, Ренесми в чем-то права. Для нас обоих это единственный шанс быть вместе до ее обращения. Аро боится, что она может забеременеть. У вампира – полукровки есть всего одна яйцеклетка. Но жить ей, как и Ренесми осталось меньше, чем необходимо времени для зарождения новой жизни.

– Мы совершенно одни и можем делать что хотим. – Простонала она, целуя меня в шею.

– Я люблю тебя, Ренесми.

Я осторожно поцеловал каждый сантиметр ее обнаженной кожи. Она такая теплая, такая хрупкая в моих руках. Мои постоянные ласки в скором времени довели ее до состояния полного блаженства – первого в ее жизни. Уверен, Джейкоб и Науэль отдали бы все на свете, чтобы только оказаться на моем месте.

– Мне страшно, Алек, – прошептала Ренесми.

– Не волнуйся. Я не сделаю тебе больно. – На самом деле я даже не знаю может ли Ренесми испытывать боль подобно той, что испытывают в таких случаях смертные. Мне ничего об этом не известно. Единственно, что я сейчас хочу это быть с ней, быть в ней. Мне это нужно. Катастрофически необходимо. – Хочешь, я применю свой дар?

– Нет. Я хочу чувствовать все.

Я кивнул, опираясь на ее лоб своим.

– Сейчас, – прошептала она, давая мне понять, что она готова.

Не теряя зрительного контакта, я очень медленно проник в ее тело. Никаких преград и боли при этом не было. Только сердце Ренесми с бешеной силой колотилось у нее в груди. Она плотно обхватила ногами мою талию, а руками вцепилась мне в шею и волосы. На несколько мгновений, я замер на месте, привыкая к ее теплу. После чего инстинкты хищника взяли верх, заставляя меня двигаться вперед. Ренесми сдавленно застонала не то от боли, не то от наслаждения. Чувство и, правда, было неописуемым. Я поцеловал ее в губы, не прекращая своих движений. Уже спустя несколько минут, Ренесми заметно расслабилась, позволяя своему телу отдаваться на волю ощущениям. Она беспомощно сдалась, позволяя мне быть хозяином ее тела. Я был более чем рад принять ее щедрый дар. Ренесми моя. Теперь и навсегда. Чтобы доказать это на более высоком уровне, я осторожно убрал волосы от ее шеи. Ренесми вскрикнула, когда мои зубы прокусили ее кожу.

Укус без яда не обратит ее в вампира и не причинит особого вреда. Я только хочу попробовать ее крови. Совсем чуть-чуть. След от укуса останется рядом с ее шрамом и исчезнет только после обращения.  
Ренесми вновь задрожала в моих руках. Смесь наслаждения и боли неизбежно привели ее к новой вершине удовольствия. А через пару секунд та же участь постигла и меня самого. Ренесми задыхаясь, лежала подо мной, не смея, пошевелится. Я слизывал с ее шеи остатки крови. Ранка от укуса почти сразу же полностью затянулась, оставляя лишь след в форме полумесяца. Теперь, то уж Аро точно поймет, что мы сделали. Надеюсь, он придумает не слишком суровое наказание, за этот проступок.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил я, погладив Ренесми по волосам.

– Кажется. – Она устало улыбнулась, закрыв глаза. Мы все еще оставались, связаны друг с другом своими телами.

– Это ведь, навсегда?

Ренесми открыла глаза, погружая меня в плен своего проникновенного взгляда.

– Что именно? – спросил я.

– Мы двое. Алек, скажи, что это навсегда.

– Конечно навсегда. – Мои губы коснулись ее лба. Ренесми нежно улыбнулась, переворачивая нас, так чтобы ее голова оказалась у меня на груди. – Спи, родная, – прошептал я. Ренесми необходимо отдохнуть перед перелетом через Атлантику. Разбужу ее спустя пару часов.

**POV Ренесми **

Проснулась я одна в пустой кровати. Мятые простыни и отсутствие одеяла свидетельствовали о том, что на этот раз ночь с Ангелом мне не только приснилась. Она действительно была. Мы с Алеком любили друг друга, и это было прекрасно. Даже лучше, чем я себе это представляла во сне. Правда, этот его неожиданный укус мне показался несколько странным. Но зато теперь Алек уж точно будет только моим и никогда не достанется ни Лее, ни кому- либо еще. Я встала с кровати, обмотавшись в простыню. В ванной шумела вода. Я, не задумываясь, пошла туда. Когда я открыла дверь, Алека там не оказалось. Ванна же была полностью заполнена, вода пролилась даже на пол. Где же Алек? Я посмотрела на часы, висящие на стене. Самолет всего через несколько часов. Отключив в ванной воду, я вернулась в комнату. На полу валялись мои джинсы и футболка. Полностью одевшись, я посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Сегодня кожа еще бледнее, чем обычно. И есть опять хочется.

Я развернулась к входной двери. Что если мне сходить поохотится? Нет. Ты должна ждать Алека. Ему не понравиться, что я хожу не понятно где. Хоть Науэль и мертв, мало ли кого еще можно встретить в здешнем лесу. Я села на кровать и принялась терпеливо ждать Алека. Мог бы хотя бы записку оставить.

В дверь постучали.

Наверняка это Алек. Только зачем стучать?


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава 16**

**По дороге в Ад**

POV Алек

Я идиот.  
Повторяя всю дорогу эти слова, я все больше убеждался в их правдивости.  
Еще никогда за всю свою долгую жизнь, я не совершал подобной, непростительной ошибки.  
Поездка на автомобиле, даже на предельной его скорости предоставила мне много свободного времени для размышления и самобичевания. В Сиэтле я надеюсь застать Аро и во всем ему признаться. Будет лучше, если он обо всем узнает от меня. Ренесми еще спит, и у меня будет предостаточно времени, чтобы вернуться за ней. В любом случае, в том, что случилось, вины Ренесми нет. Это я во всем виноват. Джейн убьет меня, когда узнает. Мало того, что ее брат влюбился в дочь тех, кого она ненавидит больше всего, так он еще и нарушил строжайший запрет Аро. Да, Джейн точно убьет меня, если только конечно Аро ее не опередит. Не представляю, что будет со мной и Ренесми, когда он узнает.  
Правила созданы для того, чтобы их соблюдать, Алек. Нарушают их только, такие неразумные вампиры как Каллены.  
Что скажет Кай? Он убьет Ренесми, даже не выслушав моих оправданий.

Нет, он не должен узнать. У меня просто нет другого выбора. Я должен постараться убедить Аро обратить Ренесми здесь, в Америке. Тогда уже будет, не важно, занимались ли мы с ней любовью или нет. В мертвом теле не может возникнуть новая жизнь. Остановив машину возле аэропорта, я быстро вышел на улицу. В Сиэтле было не солнечно, а потому я мог не прятаться от посторонних глаз случайных прохожих. Успешно пройдя через терминал и охрану, я добежал до стойки регистрации.

Конечно, же, они улетели. Это плохо. Очень-очень плохо.  
В Нью-Йорке у Аро личный самолет. Мне никогда не опередить его. Да и Ренесми пока еще ничего не знает. Она даже не знает, что я ушел.  
Черт, зачем я бросил ее там одну. Сбежал, как последний трус.  
Она проснется, и не найдя меня начнет волноваться. Все будет выглядеть так, будто бы я получил то, что хотел и ушел, как ни в чем не бывало.  
Может мне все-таки показалось? В тот момент, когда я коснулся ее безмятежно спящей, на кровати, у меня возникло странное ни с чем несравнимое чувство. Словно то чего, я боюсь более всего на свете, уже свершилось и это чувство лишь первое предупреждение.

**POV Ренесми**

В первые секунды, после того, как я открыла глаза, мне показалось, что хуже я себя еще никогда не чувствовала. Меня будто бы выворачивало наизнанку. Первая мысль, что посетила меня, была о том, что возможно кровь Науэля была чем-то отравлена. Что если, перед тем как его поймали, он выпил какое-то снадобье, чтобы отпугнуть от себя вампиров, а Джейн знала и специально заставила меня пить его кровь. Бред какой-то, но других объяснений своего состояния я найти не могу, во всяком случае пока. Стоило мне только сесть на кровать, как вся слабость и неприятные ощущения в области живота сразу же пропали. Так-то лучше.

– Скорее всего, это потому что, ты слишком ненасытна в последнее время, Несси.

– Папа? – удивилась я. До сих пор я не замечала его присутствия в комнате.

– А ты ожидала увидеть кого-то еще? – невозмутимо ответил Эдвард. Он стоял у окна спиной ко мне. Мой родной отец, не желал даже смотреть на свое дитя. Что же я его не виню, но и прощения просить не намерена. Все мы рано или поздно делаем выбор. Мой выбор Алек. Ему пора бы с этим смирится. – Можешь не отвечать, я и сам знаю, что да.

– Где Алек? – требовательно спросила я. Не время играть из себя невинность. Я зашла слишком далеко, и уже не отступлюсь. Родителям не удастся помешать моему счастью. Меня ждут в Италии. Я ни за что не вернусь к Джейкобу.  
После этой мысли, на лице Эдварда проступило некое подобие улыбки. Значит, он все это время был против запечатления Джейкоба. Может быть, именно из-за моего отца Джейкоб боялся признаться мне?

– Мы этого не знаем, дорогая. – Ответила вместо отца моя мать. Белла тоже здесь. Отлично, вся семья в сборе. Пришли разрушить своей дочурке сказку. Так просто это у них не получится. Я позабочусь о том, что они сами будут вынуждены отвернуться от меня. Нельзя спасти того, кто этого не хочет.

– Что вы здесь делаете?

Мой голос даже не дрогнул. Я полна решимости противостоять хоть всей семье. Никто не может запретить мне стать одной из Вольтури. Я свободный человек и имею право на собственное мнение.

– Мы здесь потому, что беспокоимся о тебе, – печально ответил папа. Мысли прочел, не иначе. А теперь пытается вызвать во мне жалость. Не выйдет, мистер Каллен. Я зарычала, давая ему понять, что будет не лишним прекратить это бессмысленное занятие – держать меня в неведении.

– Где Алек? Что вы с ним сделали?

Я перевела свой взгляд с отца на мать.

– К сожалению, ничего. – Ответила Белла. По ее лицу, было заметно, что этот разговор ничуть не радует ее. – Алек бесследно исчез, так же как и Науэль.

Я улыбнулась. Значит, они еще не в курсе последних событий. Будет не лишним просветить их.

– Науэль мертв. – С гордо поднятой головой произнесла я. Мне хотелось, встать в полный рост и гордо заявить всему миру, что я могу по праву называться Вольтури. Я выполнила приказ Аро. – Это я убила его.

Белла и Эдвард переглянулись. Пора им кое-что осознать. Я больше не их маленькая девочка и не потерплю, чтобы со мной обращались, как с ребенком. Вот Алек не считает меня ребенком и прошлая ночь тому доказательство.

– Ренесми, ты сума сошла! – прошипел Эдвард. – Он же убийца, а ты …

Папа прочитал мои мысли о прошлой ночи. Он видел все.

– Мы с Алеком любим друг друга и это навсегда, так что …

Я остановилась. Как же все-таки забавно наблюдать за их лицами. Родители удивлены и разочарованы и это еще только начало. Сейчас Алек самое важное, что есть у меня в жизни.

– Что это значит? – вмешалась мама. – Эдвард, она …

Эдвард заметался по комнате, роняя на пол вещи, стоящие у него на пути. Значит, мне все-таки удалость сломать его невозмутимое спокойствие.

– Ренесми, зачем ты позволила ему? Господи, вы же почти не знакомы. Ты так молода. А он даже о себе позаботиться не может. За него все решает Аро. Вы марионетки в его руках и даже не понимаете этого.

Отец внезапно остановился. Теперь уже ничего не исправишь.

– Эдвард, о чем это ты? – спросила ничего не понимающая Белла. Она посмотрела на меня. – Что у тебя на шее?  
Я невольно дотронулась рукой до шеи. Белла заметила след от укуса. Теперь я рада, что Алек оставил его мне. Это доказывало то, что я теперь его.

– Мы занимались любовью, и Алек укусил меня.

Лицо Беллы исказилось в гримасе ужаса и отвращения. Не контролируя себя, она со всего размаха ударила меня по лицу так, что я потеряв равновесие, упала на кровать. Я сжала руки в кулаки. Нельзя на нее нападать, но Боже, как же хочется ответить ей тем же.

– Белла, не трать время зря. – Немного успокоившись, сказал отец. Ему было все равно, что его жена, моя родная мать только что ударила меня. Алек бы никогда такое не допустил, а он принял это как должное. Неужели он думает, что я заслужила эту пощечину?

– Эдвард! Как ты можешь так говорить? Она наша дочь!

Это не значит, что я ваша собственность.

– Она находится под воздействием дара Челси.

Белла раскрыла рот от удивления. Странно, что он так быстро догадался о влиянии Челси.

– Как они посмели! – прорычала мама.

Эдвард обнял ее за плечи, пытаясь успокоить.

– Нам пора уходить, – прошептал он.

Отлично, давно пора. Уходите и оставьте меня в покое.

– Ты идешь с нами, Ренесми.

– Что?! Я никуда с вами не пойду. Мне нужно дождаться Алека. Мы с ним любим друг друга и никогда не расстанемся. Вы не можете вечность держать меня взаперти, не позволяя нам быть вместе. Это чудовищно и бесчеловечно!

– Ренесми, как ты можешь так говорить. А как же Джейкоб? – если бы вампиры могли плакать, лицо Беллы было бы сейчас омыто слезами. Я то Джейкоба любила, вот только он меня нет.

– Ты права, Ренесми. – Эдвард заставил Беллу замолчать. В отличие от мамы он был категорически против Джейка. – Мы с мамой не можем держать тебя взаперти вечность. Ты поедешь к Алеку и будешь делать все что захочешь, но только после того, как тебе исполнится восемнадцать.

– Что? – моему возмущению не было предела. Белла зашипела. Ей такой расклад событий тоже не понравился. Но, разумеется не так как мне. – Мне уже семнадцать!

– Тебе только десять, Ренесми. И то, что ты затащила в свою постель самого сильного вампира в мире, не делает тебя старше или умнее. Это было глупо с твоей стороны, а с его неуважительно. Ты ребенок, и если бы в нем была бы хоть капля уважения к тебе, он бы не поддался искушению и оставил тебя невинной.

По-отечески строго подытожил Эдвард. В его словах был смысл, но меня он не волнует. Если бы я не отдалась Алеку, Лея бы нашла способ сделать это вместо меня. Челси так сказала и я ей верю.

– Не вам меня судить. Вы врали мне всю жизнь.

– Это была не ложь. – Возразила мама. Снова покрывает своего лучшего друга.

– Ну конечно.

– Прекрати это, Ренесми. Вставай, мы едим в аэропорт. После всего, что произошло с Джейкобом тебе некоторое время лучше пожить на Аляске. Улетаем сегодня же. Оттуда можешь позвонить Алеку и сказать где ты. Я не буду против его визитов, но до восемнадцати лет Вольтерру ты увидишь только через мой труп.

– Эдвард! – прошипела Белла. Она глядела на мужа, так будто бы не узнавала его. – Ты разрешаешь ей быть с Алеком? Она не может быть с ним. Он же… он не Джейкоб!

– Это мое решение, Белла. Доверься мне.

– Вы еще об этом пожалеете! – на грани слез выкрикнула я.

После этого Эдвард подошел ко мне, беря меня к себе на руки и вытаскивая на улицу. Там нас уже ждала машина.

Не прошло и часу, как мы уже были в Сиэтле. Я не прекращала думать об Алеке. Наверное, отца это сильно раздражало, но он не подавал виду. До восемнадцати. Это же целых восемь лет! Я не могу жить вдали от Алека столько времени. Вряд ли Аро будет рад, если его лучший охранник будет восемь лет жить вдали от дома на Аляске. Да и тетя Таня никогда не пустит на свой порог одного из Вольтури.

Эдвард купил три билета в первый класс до Нома. Самолет должен вылетать из Сиэтла уже через пару часов. Родители привели меня в зал ожидания. Они сели рядом друг с другом, заставив меня сесть напротив них. Для всех людей в округе Эдвард был моим старшим братом, а Белла его девушкой.

Через полчаса объявили посадку до Нью-Йорка. Это тот самый самолет, на котором должны были лететь я и Алек. Где же он? Вся эта неопределенность страшно пугает меня. Что если родители его убили? А Эдвард намеренно кормил меня обещаниями про жизнь на Аляске.

Стараясь прогнать из головы глупые мысли, я спрятала руки в карманы. Мои пальцы нащупали там клочок бумаги. Как он там оказался? Я медленно достала из кармана посторонний предмет. На клочке бумаги, оказалось всего несколько слов.  
Беги, как только объявят о завершении посадки. Они не смогут остановить нас.

Алек жив и он рядом. Мое сердце забилось сильнее. Отец заметил это. Он пристально посмотрел на меня. Я лишь улыбнулась. У меня есть всего одна попытка.

– Что у тебя в руках? – потребовал Эдвард. – Дай это мне.

– У меня ничего нет.

– Я знаю, что он здесь. А теперь отдай это мне.

– Подойди и возьми сам. – Фыркнула я.

Эдвард быстро встал и в два шага оказался передо мной. Он протянул руку, и я передала ему записку. Моя рука задержалась в его, ровно настолько, чтобы я успела показать ему видение.

Поцелуй мамы и Джейкоба.

Глаза Эдварда расширились, зрачки потемнели. Он отпустил мою руку и повернулся назад.

– Белла, что ты делала у Джейкоба? – он старался не повышать голоса. Мама напряглась.

– Я видела ваш поцелуй. – Улыбнулась я ей. Бить меня по лицу можно, а признать свои ошибки, нет? Отрицать все бесполезно. Мои видения не врут.

– Я могу все объяснить.

– Уж постарайся, – как можно тише прошипел Эдвард. Он все еще стоял спиной ко мне.

Резко встав с кресла, я что было сил, толкнула его в спину. Толчок был достаточной силы, чтобы повалить с ног вампира. Затем я просто бросилась бежать оттуда, стараясь, затеряться в толпе. Эдварду хватит и пары секунд, чтобы оправиться от удара и побежать вслед за мной. Надеюсь, к тому времени меня уже успеет найти Алек.

Женский голос объявил о том, что посадка до Нью-Йорка закончена.

В тот же момент, кто-то грубо схватил меня за запястье.

При попытке освободится, я услышала едва различимые слова:

– Не дергайся. Все хорошо.

Его слова.

Алек обнял меня за плечи, выводя из толпы. Все остальное было уже не важно. Быстрым шагом мы направились к месту, где уже заканчивалась посадка на самолет до Нью-Йорка. Я не сводила глаз с его прекрасного лица. Алек что-то достал из кармана и протянул девушке за стойкой. Это были билеты и поддельные документы.

– Приятного полета, – улыбнулась она и пропустила нас через ограждение. Я обернулась назад и увидела своего отца и мать. Они пытались пройти через охрану, которая не пускала их ко мне.

– Вам туда нельзя, сэр. Мы пропускаем только пассажиров с билетами.

– Но там наша дочь!

Алек улыбнулся.

– Не волнуйся, родная. Их к нам не подпустят. Если они не прекратят скандалить, их на несколько часов арестуют.  
Алек поцеловал меня и я успокоилась. Теперь ничто не сможет нас разлучить.

Нас ждет Вольтерра.

**POV Алек**

Еще никогда мне не было так трудно возвращаться домой – в Италию. Сложно представить, что бы случись, сложись все несколько иначе. Как только мы оказались в Вольтерре, Сантьяго сообщил мне о том, что Аро, Кай и Маркус желают видеть меня и Ренесми в тронном зале. В этот момент я уже не сомневался в том, что то чего я страшился более всего уже случилось. По понятным причинам Ренесми беременна, если это конечно можно назвать беременностью. Я много слышал, но никогда своими глазами не видел женщин вампиров – полукровок ждущих ребенка. То, что сейчас находиться в Ренесми, нельзя назвать ребенком. Она носит под сердцем существо, которое в ближайшее время может погубить всех нас.

Проходя по бесконечным коридорам замка, мне не раз хотелось повернуть назад, взять Ренесми и навсегда уйти отсюда, но я прекрасно понимаю, что это самоубийство. Как бы далеко мы не уехали, Деметрий найдет нас повсюду. Мы должны идти только вперед. Ренесми сжала мою руку. Я посмотрел на нее. Она выглядит такой счастливой и совершенно не догадывается о том, что нас ждет. До сих пор не понимаю, почему она не чувствует это в себе. А может, она чувствует и просто боится мне об этом сказать? И если это так, то она напрасно молчит. О таких вещах надо говорить сразу, пока не стало слишком поздно что-то изменить.

– Повелитель ждет, – едва слышно проговорил Сантьяго и сразу же удалился. Он исчез во мраке, оставляя нас совсем одних. Аро все еще доверяет мне настолько, что не нуждается в дополнительной охране, принимая у себя меня и мою невесту.

Смирившись со своей судьбой, я повел Ренесми на верную смерть в тронный зал. Как я и ожидал, зал оказался пуст - никакой охраны. Только Кай, Аро и Маркус на своих привычных местах. Одно я знаю точно, если Аро захочет уничтожить Ренесми, я последую за ней. Без нее мне не нужна вечность. Я добровольно пойду на казнь. По крайней мере, так я смогу доказать Ренесми, что чтобы я ни делал, я делал только для нее, потому что я искренне люблю ее и никогда не оставлю ее одну.

Кай понял все сразу. При первом же взгляде на Ренесми, у него стало такое лицо, что сложно объяснить словами. Я старался не смотреть на него, боясь увидеть в его глазах все то о чем он пока, в силу обстоятельств, сказать не может. Одно я знаю наверняка, они не станут убивать нас так сразу, сначала будет суд.

– Вы заставили нас поволноваться, – с улыбкой на лице приветствовал нас Аро. Ничто не выдавало в нем беспокойства, и это весьма сильно удивило меня. Я знаю, что он, как и я чувствует изменения, которые произошли с Ренесми с их последней встречи. Вот только Аро спокоен, как удав, а я трясусь, подобно тростинке на ветру.

– У нас возникли небольшие трудности, – извиняющимся тоном ответила Ренесми, пытаясь улыбнуться. Она почти дрожала, но все же старалась скрывать свои истинные эмоции, чтобы казаться милой и вежливой. В самолете она несколько раз спрашивала меня, что ей нужно сделать, чтобы понравиться правителям Вольтерры. Я ответил, что быть одаренным вампиром и моей женой достаточно, чтобы стать частью Вольтури. Даже здесь не смог сказать правду. Надо бы пообещать себе, что если мы не умрем сегодня, я начну говорить ей правду. Хотя бы иногда.

– Не стоит извинений, моя дорогая.

Аро продолжал с любопытством рассматривать Ренесми. Он выглядит таким увлеченным, что на секунду мне даже показалось, что это как раз то на что он рассчитывал. Бред. Не может такого быть. Аро не настолько сумасшедший, чтобы проводить на мне и Ренесми подобные эксперименты. К тому же его братья никогда не одобрят идею ребенка Ренесми от меня. Это бессмысленная затея - уговаривать Кая принять к нам в клан новый вид вампиров.

– Приветствую вас, юная леди. – Безучастным тоном поддержал приветствие Аро Маркус. Его налитые кровью глаза так же изучали Ренесми с ног до головы, проверяя нас обоих своим уникальным даром. Он словно сканер считывал с нас информацию о нашей принадлежности к друг другу. Кай же все это время сохранял молчание. Это затишье перед неминуемой бурей было для меня страшнее, чем сама предстоящая буря.

– Кажется, к нам идет Джейн, – радостно воскликнул Аро. Ренесми заметно напряглась. О, не моей сестры ты сейчас должна бояться. Я посмотрел на Кайуса. Интересно он уже принял решение о том, что будет со мной и Ренесми? И есть ли у меня шанс хоть как-то переубедить его. Единственное, что я могу предложить, чтобы спасти свою любимую это действовать по нашему старому плану – нужно обратить Ренесми в полноценного вампира, тогда существо, находящееся в ней умрет, как только в ее крови появится яд вампира. Ее сердце остановится, и она умрет, а вместе с ней умрет и существо. Теоретически, конечно. Вряд ли кто-то когда-то осмеливался проверять это на практике.

Спустя несколько секунд в зал вошла Джейн. Увидев меня и Ренесми, она вдруг резко остановилась. Ее взгляд устремился сначала на Ренесми, а потом на меня. Джейн тоже все поняла. Это стало заметно по ее лицу. Теперь она напугана, так же как и я. Не часто можно такое увидеть – двое сильнейших в мире вампира боятся. Меня начинает беспокоить тот факт, что Ренесми ничего не чувствует. В ней уже растет чудовище, а она так спокойно стоит рядом со мной, даже не подозревая о том, что ее сердцебиение не единственное которое мы все слышим.

– Алек, – Джейн, словно в трансе подошла ко мне. Она взяла меня за руку, а потом поцеловала в обе щеки. Сестра старалась вести себя как обычно. Ренесми все это время, потупив взор, разглядывала пол. Она не знала, как ей следует вести себя с моей семьей. Надеюсь мы все доживем до того момента, когда у них с Джейн будет возможность познакомиться поближе и может даже подружиться. Сестра посмотрела на Аро, а потом с несвойственной ей опаской перевела взгляд на Кайуса. Она, как и я все поняла по его глазам. Наказания мне не избежать. Но почему же он тогда медлит? Неужели он боится этого существа настолько, что не способен привести в исполнение свой приговор прямо сейчас. Так близко к смерти Ренесми и я еще никогда не были, и надеюсь, больше не будем никогда. Но бежать из Вольтерры глупо, даже с Джейн наши шансы на выживание ничтожно малы.

– Ренесми должно быть устала с дороги. – Вновь заговорил Аро. Все происходящее начинает напоминать театральную постановку. Новый акт – Ренесми должна уйти, чтобы мы, наконец, сбросили с себя все маски и могли поговорить по существу.

– Совсем чуть-чуть, – поспешила ответить Ренесми. Она взглянула на меня и слегка улыбнувшись, взяла меня за руку. Навряд ли она когда-нибудь простит меня за то, что я намерен сделать, но у меня нет другого выхода. Существо в ней это не ребенок, не плод нашей любви это то, что погубит ее раньше, чем она успеет осознать, что произошло. Я должен убедить ее уйти, сославшись на то, что ей необходимо хорошенько выспаться перед обращением. В это время я попытаюсь убедить Аро убить нашего с ней «ребенка» еще до его рождения.

– Тебе нужно отдохнуть, – сказал я, обнимая Ренесми. – Джейн отведет тебя. Не волнуйся, мы очень скоро увидимся.  
Джейн должна увести Ренесми отсюда как можно скорее. Не хочу, чтобы сестра видела, что будет происходить здесь, пока моя возлюбленная готовиться ко сну в одной из комнат в здании наверху. Будет гораздо проще убедить повелителей поступить так, как я предложу без участия в этом Джейн.

– Алек, я не знаю … – замялась Ренесми. Она не хотела уходить, тем более с моей сестрой. Но сейчас я не могу делать то, что хочет она. Я должен поступить иначе. Чтобы выжить нам надо на время забыть о своих желаниях и подчинится сложившимся обстоятельствам. Только так мы можем сохранить свое и без того хрупкое счастье.

– Все хорошо, любимая. – Я с позволения Аро отвел Ренесми в сторону, подальше от повелителей и сестры. Кайус приподнялся с места, словно он готовился к нападению. Аро посмотрел на него, жестом давая понять, что еще не время. Благо Ренесми ничего этого не заметила. Я гладил ее по волосам, а она продолжала смотреть на меня своими шоколадно-коричневыми глазами, заставляя меня таять под этим невинным взглядом. – Ты должна пойти с Джейн. Она не причинит тебе боль.

В отличие от Кая, который, если Ренесми останется здесь, свернет ей шею в одно мгновение. Можешь мне верить. Когда ты проснешься, я уже буду рядом, – солгал я, понимая, что возможно это наша с ней последняя встреча.

– Хорошо, – неохотно согласилась Ренесми. Я взглянул на Аро, прося его позволить мне проводить Ренесми до дверей. Он кивнул, и я незамедлительно двинулся в сторону выхода, уводя за собой Ренесми. Джейн пошла вслед за нами. Как только мы оказались за пределами тронного зала, я уже собирался вернуться, но Ренесми вцепилась мне в рукав.

– Поцелуй меня.

Наверное, это не правильно целовать ее при моей сестре, но возможно другого случая больше не представиться. Мои руки нежно, но крепко обняли ее за талию, еще ближе прижимая ее к моему телу. Сейчас меня даже не волнует существо, находящееся в ней. В глубине души я знал, что оно не навредит нам – его родителям.

Проводив Джейн и Ренесми прощальным взглядом, я вернулся в тронный зал. Кайус больше не скрывая своего презрения, стоял всего в нескольких шагах от меня. Аро сложив руки, наблюдал за всем со своего места. Маркус заметно оживился после того, как увидел Ренесми. Она была чем-то новым для него, вернее не она, а мои чувства к ней. Такого каждый день не увидишь. Самый сильный вампир на планете влюбляется в полукровку, да еще и приводит ее на верную смерть, при этом нет сомнений в том, что он ее любит. Наверняка Маркус был осведомлен о планах Аро на меня и Ренесми, но вряд ли он ожидал такой исход.

– Я могу все объяснить, – начал я. Мне нужно все объяснить. В том, что произошло, вины Ренесми нет. Она даже не догадывается, в каком трудном положении оказалась. Я нарушил правила, и только я должен понести за это наказание.

– Насколько я помню, мы не давали тебе право говорить. – Кай в одну секунду оказался прямо передо мной. Он был выше меня и физически сильнее. Его взгляд излучал опасность хищника загнавшего в ловушку свою жертву. – Или нарушать правила вошло у тебя в привычку?

Правая рука Кайуса оказалась у меня на шее. Спустя несколько секунд я уже был на коленях, без возможности пошевелится. Но даже если бы я мог, я не стал бы сопротивляться. Ведь от этого зависит не только моя жизнь, но и жизнь самого дорогого мне человека – Ренесми. Они без труда смогут навредить ей, раньше, чем я успею придти к ней на помощь.

– Ты же знал, что такое может произойти. Разве Аро не предупреждал тебя? – спросил Кайус скорее Аро, чем меня. Как бы там ни было, я и Джейн принадлежим Аро, а не Кайусу и решение убить нас или помиловать будет принимать только он. – Ты предал нас, в тот момент, когда поставил ее желание превыше наших законов. Тварь в ней не человек и не вампир.

– Кай, позволь мальчику что-то сказать в свое оправдание. – Вмешался Аро. – Возможно, не все так безнадежно, как нам всем сейчас кажется. Как ты выразился «тварь» – имеет сердцебиение, а значит это что-то живое. Эволюция нашего вида.

– Не хочешь ли ты сказать Аро, что позволишь этой юной девушке выносить то, что уже сейчас начинает убивать ее. – Присоединился к разговору Маркус. Обычно он безучастно следит за всеми решения Аро и Кайуса, но сейчас он проявляет интерес. К чему бы это?

– Она не умирает, Маркус. – Заверил брата Аро. – Ренесми Каллен сильнее любого человека и я обещал Алеку отдать ее ему, когда мы закончим войну против полукровок. Война закончена…

– Вопрос не в том, закончена ли война или сможет ли девушка пережить … беременность, а в том, что, а вернее кто из этого получится. – Кай усилил захват, сильнее сжимая мою шею. Если бы я был человеком, то уже давно бы лишился головы. Меня он слушать, разумеется, не хотел. Кого волнует мнение по уши влюбленного мальчишки. Даже не знаю, кого он винит больше. Ренесми – соблазнившую меня или же меня, поддавшемуся искушению.

– Мы должны что-то решить и быстро. Каллены будут здесь со дня на день. – Напомнил Маркус.

– Никто не намерен пускать их в город, Маркус. Во всяком случае, пока. Мы предложим им обмен: Эдвард и Белла остаются с нами, а мы отпускает Ренесми и Алека.

– Что?! – взревел Кайус. Еще одно такое предложение от Аро и я останусь без головы. – Ты хочешь сказать, что отпустишь ее на свободу, когда внутри нее растет этот монстр?

– Разумеется, нет. Мы решим, как поступить с Ренесми. Каллены в любом случае откажутся от моего предложения. Давайте спросим Алека о том, что он думаем по этому поводу. Как нам поступить с твоей возлюбленной и что ты сделаешь, чтобы загладить свою вину.  
Кай отпустил мою шею, так чтобы мне было удобно говорить. Боже, я так близок к провалу. Почему я был настолько слаб, что не смог сказать Ренесми - нет. А ведь она даже не подозревает о том, что сейчас происходит. Если я умру сейчас, после этого Кай отправится за ней и будет счастьем, если он убьет ее беззащитную спящую. По крайней мере, так она ничего не узнает и не почувствует.

– Ничего не случится, если мы обратим Ренесми, как и планировали. Яд убьет «ребенка» в ней. – Сказал я, по-прежнему стоя на коленях. Никогда бы не подумал, что мне придется так унижаться перед своей семьей.

– И ты даже не скажешь ей, чего ты ее лишаешь? – удивленно спросил Маркус.

– Нет, – коротко ответил я. Пусть я эгоист, но я не могу потерять Ренесми, не могу позволить ей умереть. Без нее моя собственная жизнь не будет иметь никакого смысла. Ренесми важнее, чем жизнь существа, которое возможно могло бы быть похоже на меня.

– Женщина, как Ренесми никогда не откажется от своего ребенка. Она уже чувствует связь с ним, просто не может ее понять. – Маркус приподнялся с кресла и подошел ко мне. – Если ты лишишь ее права выбора, она никогда не простит тебя.

Как просто рассуждать про связь. Что если бы на месте Ренесми была Дидим. Неужели Марк бы не отказался от всего, чтобы только спасти ее? Я хочу спасти Ренесми и мне не должно быть дела до «ребенка». Даже хорошо, что она ничего не знает. Если бы она попросила меня оставить это существо, ей бы я отказать не смог.

– Зато так она будет жива. – Сказал я свое последнее слово. Это необходимая жертва, на которую я иду ради спасения

Ренесми.

Кайус в гордом молчании вернулся на свое место. Он думал. Значит, мое предложение не показалось ему таким не выполнимым. Яд вампира, безусловно, убьет то, что многие могут назвать ребенком и проблема нового вида или как сказал Аро – эволюции – будет решена.

**POV Ренесми**

Мой новый дом оказался совсем не таким угрюмым и мрачным, каким я себе его всегда представляла. Древний город вполне походил на обычный туристический городок, коих в Италии было не мало. В нем много солнца, при виде которого так и хочется оказаться на улице, погулять по площадям и маленьким улочкам в компании с любимым человеком. В моем случае с вампиром. Отныне вся моя прошлая жизнь осталась в прошлом. Я смотрела в окно просторной комнаты, отведенной мне в здании над замком Вольтури, думая о том, что сейчас делают мои родители. Наверняка, они уже догадались, что мы в Италии, вот только получится ли им приехать сюда раньше, чем меня обратят в настоящего вампира? Сегодня утром я уже виделась с Аро, Кайусом и Маркусом. Они отправили меня отдыхать. Наверное, хотели в одиночестве посовещаться по поводу того, когда будет лучше меня обратить.

Алек обещал придти ко мне, как только я проснусь, но его все нет и нет. Джейн ушла, когда я заснула и так больше здесь не появлялась. Никто из знакомых мне вампиров так же не приходил меня проведать. Мне начинает становиться грустно и одиноко.

– Ты уже проснулась? – раздался приятный голос Алека. Я повернулась и увидела его прекрасное лицо. Всего одна ночь без него, а я уже по нему скучаю. С тех пор, как мы занимались любовью, мы еще ни разу не говорили об этом. Надеюсь, я была не так уж и плоха, и Алека не будет тяготеть к Лее из-за ее запечатления. В этом плане моей маме повезло больше. Никакие волчьи чары на нее и папу не действовали, и у них была я. Если бы у меня было больше времени, я бы, наверное, тоже захотела иметь маленького ребеночка, ну через много-много лет. А пока я хочу наслаждаться тем что, не смотря ни на что, мы вместе и любим друг друга.

– Проснулась и давно. Я ждала тебя, – я потянулась к нему, прося его взять меня на руки. Алек подошел к окну, где солнце осветило его лицо, превращая кожу Ангела в искрящиеся бриллианты. Я заворожено смотрела на него. – Почему тебя не было, когда я проснулась?

– Я … я был занят. – Алек прятал глаза, что не могло не насторожить меня. Что-то случилось и он не хочет мне рассказывать? Может это мои родители. Они уже здесь, в Вольтерре.

– Алек скажи мне правду. Что случилось?

Я не хочу оставаться в неведении.

– Любимая нет ничего, о чем бы тебе стоило знать. Просто доверься мне. Я сделаю все, чтобы мы были вместе. – Сказал Алек, обнимая меня и этого было достаточно.

– Я тебе верю. – Я и, правда, верю ему. Я доверяю ему все, что есть у меня, свою судьбу, свою жизнь. Ведь если Алек захочет он без труда может испить до дна всю мою кровь, а я даже не закричу, не попытаюсь остановить, не позову на помощь.

– Аро обратит тебя завтра в полдень.


End file.
